Hearts A-Stray
by ArsinoetheXXVII
Summary: The Royal Family has run into its share of problems over the generations, but governing seems to be the least of the Kuchiki siblings issues. The Prince can't seem to convince his fiance to ascend to the throne or bear the next heir. And the sword-wielding Princess keeps running into an orange dog that thinks she smells like lunch. In this tale its all about the thrill of the hunt!
1. Hearts Astray Preview

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach!

AN: Hooray- another Rated M! So yeah- I imagine there will be less SC in this fiction than Fulfillment- (shameless title drop- which I am not done w/ but have that well under-way so…) but hopefully the storyline will be entertaining. This is a light-hearted one, I'm sure I'll throw in some angst, but honestly I want this to be fun! So on w/ the summary!

* * *

Title: Heart's A-Stray

Genre: Romance/Slight Angst/Humor?(not great in the humor dept but I try)

Universe: Alternate

Characters: Ensemble cast

Main Characters/Pairings: Ichiruki, ByaXOC(duh), NanXShun… maybe a little implied RenRuki- but very mild

Summary/_Preview_:

* * *

Byakuya

The media made him out to be both Lancelot (a fearless knight, charming, handsome and a temptation to even the most stalwart of female hearts) and Arthur (a visionary, strong, brilliant, kind, a leader of men). And the prince was indeed strong. He was commander and chief of the guardian forces that protected the country; he knew how to handle a sword. He was most certainly a leader; he had sat in on every political council since the age of five. And he was most undoubtedly handsome and what some might term debonair; his manners were flawless. Yes, many a heart lusted after Byakuya Kuchiki, heir to the Seiretei Throne of Tokyo. But sadly this prince's marriage had been arranged years ago… And his fiancé had no idea who he was.

_He watched as she edged away from him, looking much like a deer he had trained his crossbow upon. He was an avid hunter. She was sweating even more than when she had entered the house after her run, and her chest was heaving. He couldn't help it; he kept striding toward her, his emotionless eyes trained on hers as she backed away with an emotion akin to horror on her face._

"_Stop! Didn't I say that before? Stop? Yeah- well I meant it." She insisted._

_His lips twitched as though about to flash a teasing smile, but then his eyes widened. He hadn't realized how close they were to the steep cliff's edge._

* * *

Ichigo

_Ichigo didn't consider himself a werewolf, or a were-anything for that matter. He was simply a young man who just so happened to turn into a dog when the mood came upon him. He didn't run amok all over the countryside- eating people or devouring farm animals. He was a dog with simple tastes, a nice sausage or an occasional burger served up by the busboy who worked weekends at the diner down the street from his house would curb his appetite. He was definitely not a flesh-eating monster- well not the kind anyone should brandish a pitchfork at. For the most part he was a good dog…_

But when Ichigo catches a scent on the wind that's not a mangled animal by-product, but infinitely more mouth-watering, he follows his nose. Under the moonlight deep in the trees slinks a forest nymph with milky-moon skin. Suddenly he's craving flesh. And not just any flesh… The flesh of a sword-wielding princess.

* * *

Rukia

To curb rivalry and possible feuding for the throne, in every generation, one of royal blood must become one of The Elite, the personal guard to the King of Tokyo. As the King-to-Be's only living relative, Rukia Kuchiki, has trained since she was a child to continue this long-standing tradition and join the noble ranks of her brother's guard. Her destiny has been whispered into her ear since birth and thus never questioned. She will not fall in love; she will not marry, but instead she will stand at her brother's side until his final days and likely follow him into the grave. It is the way of things and she will not be lead astray… _**until**_ a stray...

_Before her was the biggest and most strangely colored wolf she had ever seen. He cleared her waist in height and she had no doubt that if he stood on two legs he would be more than a head taller than her. The moonlight made his fur burn like bronze, like orange autumn leaves in the muted sunshine. His eyes glowed golden as he drank in the sight of her. Suddenly he opened his mouth and his sharp teeth glistened with saliva that began to drip from his jaws._

_**Oh **__**god… He looks hungry… **__She thought. She gripped her sword, her eyes hard as sapphires. __**I am not on the menu!**_

* * *

AN: Well that's it- and that really doesn't explain a whole lot, I realize this, but hopefully this little blurb wets your appetite…

Intrigued?

Do tell… The first chapter is ready to go- just waiting for a little interest...

Thanks!

*Sin (ArsinoetheXXVII)


	2. Ch 1 Instincts Astray

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

AN: Thanks to B000097z and Hekka for the interest! I've been antsy to post this because I got the idea and was so stoked by it- but didn't want it to be cliché or plotless- ya know? Well I'm very happy to have you! Please keep me posted on whatcha think! Thanks again.

* * *

Hearts A-Stray

Chapter 1: Instinct Astray

* * *

Karakura was not so strange a town, but it did have a few… abnormalities. For the most part though, there was nothing too peculiar about the place. It was governed like the rest of Tokyo by the monarchy and for the most part was peaceful and well-managed. It was a good place to raise a family. Its schools were well staffed, its parks were clean, and the law was regularly upheld, and thus its streets safe. Much of the island of Tokyo was the same.

Most attributed the whole of Tokyo's peaceful state to its governing body, the same royal family that had been ruling for centuries. The Kuchiki Family had managed to uphold a sense of equality and dignity throughout its many years of reign.

Each prefecture boasted an estate that housed the royals when they were conducting business in the region, but the main estate, Seiretei, was in the small, but pleasant town of Karakura. But even with the vigilant royal family in residence in the town, a few anomalies still managed to appear in said town. Strange people were drawn to the town for some reason and it just so happened that Ichigo Kurosaki was one of them. To be fair he had not so much been drawn there as born and raised there, but in any case…

* * *

Ichigo did not consider himself a werewolf or a were-anything for that matter. He was simply a young man who just so happened to turn into a dog when the mood suited him. He didn't run amok all over the countryside- eating people or devouring farm animals. For his meals he much preferred a good sausage or an occasional burger courtesy of the busboy who worked weekends at the malt shop down the street from where he lived.

Still despite the fact that he was not a marauding terror of legend, people were still not too eager to see him slinking around. He was much too big as a dog and his odd coloring made him just as conspicuous. He really did look more like a shaggy mountain wolf, but again he did not care for the comparison as he did not consider himself wild or fearsome. However, wandering the town during the day as it turned out was not the best option (considering animal control had been called more than once upon the sight of him), so he kept his escapades relegated to the late hours when he could slip from shadow to shadow.

He did not particularly like that he could not wander around in the open whenever he desired, but he made-do. Still, it irked him. He was definitely not a flesh-eating monster- well not the kind anyone should brandish a pitchfork at. For the most part he was a good dog…

One instinct he did maintain that was definitely more animal than human, however, was his desire to run in wooded areas. He liked the smell of leaves and earth and bark. The scent of other animals was soothing and managed to sate his appetite for the wild. He didn't often run into other predators, but when he did he wasn't one to give challenge. As it was, most predators were intimidated by his size and would simply bare their teeth and edge away, unwilling to provoke a creature that did not smell fully animal. Ichigo in turn would simply snort and roll his eyes in response. He wasn't one to back down from a fight in either form, but he was not so eager to be a bully. He knew there was nothing lurking in the woods that might match him.

He was not an unmannered or overly cocky brute in any sense. When he was hungry he scrounged at the back of restaurants or frequented the few residences where he knew he'd be welcomed.

For certain, Ichigo did not particularly like to hunt or chase down his meals… So one night, when he slipped into the royal enclosure, which was several miles of manicured lawns that gave way to acres of lush, dense forests, he was surprised to be bombarded by a scent that set his nose to twitching. This fragrance bombarded his nose and only one very uncharacteristic thought hit him. _Prey._

* * *

He stalked into the woods, inhaling deeply. The moon was a crescent in the sky, at its peak above the stately sentinel trees. Still it was dark and had it not been for his night vision and sense of smell he might've gotten lost in the denser areas of brush and crowding trees.

When he heard something- or _**someone**_ else moving about in the dark, he stopped to listen.

"Renji?" He heard a female voice filter through the dark like that of an ethereal forest goddess. A shudder passed through his whole body- his ears twitching at the sound as it stroked them like a gentle hand. He made the softest whine of pleasure. He padded forward- both the scent of her and now the sound of her angelic voice drawing him.

"Renji, damnit- why couldn't you pick somewhere else to meet- you moron…" The voice growled a song of seduction to the dog's keen ears. A tree branch snapped, "Oww!"

The dog's tongue lolled from his mouth in amusement- inwardly chuckling. Again he paused, waiting as he heard her near the clearing up ahead of him and stop. He could see perfectly into the clearing as well as a foot into the trees on the other side of it. He watched as a shadow wandered toward the treeless patch of ground bathed in moonlight. What emerged into the circle was an earthbound goddess. He could see her form illumined by the silver rays, slim, but with girlish curves seen even in the plain garb of a royal guard. Her black hair was short and glossy like the wings of a raven. Her skin captured the moonlight giving off its own glow, her lips a pout of rosy pink against her paleness.

When she looked up her eyes caught the starlight and he could see that they were jewels that compared to the sky strewn acolytes themselves… And that scent! His mind was stumbling over a response to that mouthwatering aroma. It was certainly more delectable than a sausage- more enticing than a rare-cooked burger fresh off the grill!

He was steadily approaching before he realized his paws were moving. The sword at her hip didn't even cause momentary hesitation. Her back was to him now as she scanned the tree line for her friend, her impatience obvious.

But this young woman was clever and well-trained, even as silent as he was she sensed him. She whirled, her hand on the hilt of her sword- ready to draw if need be. But her mouth went dry when what approached stepped into the cold light.

Before her was the biggest and most strangely colored wolf she'd ever seen. He cleared her waist in height and she had no doubt that if he stood on two legs he would be a head taller than her. The moonlight made his fur burn like bronze, like orange leaves in muted sunshine. His eyes glowed golden as he drank in the sight of her surprise.

Suddenly the creature opened his mouth and sharp teeth began to drip. The young woman flinched and swallowed, but stood her ground, drawing her sword slowly. The wolf didn't move- still eyeing her, saliva catching the light like silver drops of rain. He startled her when his lips curled slightly. He was smiling.

The girl blinked- the beast suddenly looked less fierce with that strangely human gesture. She frowned and scowled trying to regain her focus as she clutched her sword in both hands. She was not so inclined to believe he was tame despite the somewhat comforting action. He still looked like a hungry wild animal in any respect.

"I have no food for you…" She narrowed her eyes at him and began to side step, "Nor will I be your prey."

But this statement only seemed to make the wolf's lips part further in a grin and he licked his chops, advancing slowly. This sent a shiver through her but she narrowed her eyes further, "I told you-,"

But she did not have a chance to finish her sentence as he sprang. Instead of tackling her to the ground however, he landed where she _**had**_ been. He turned; the clever girl had ducked him. He grinned again, excitement tingling from his nose to the tip of his tail.

It had been a long time since Ichigo had allowed himself to play, and with a human no less.

Rukia cursed Renji for his exile as she watched the wolf's tail stiffen, his eyes darkening to brown in concentration, readying to press another attack.

* * *

AN: Just a note- Ichigo's conscience is a bit split. The way he reacts to things in dog-form (yes- he is just an overgrown dog- no canis lupus in my story) is not the same way he will react when human- kinda like Regular Ichigo vs. Hollow Ichigo…

Anyhow this was just a teaser chapter about how they meet- it's continued in chapter three which will also go into a little background as these first few chapters are all just throwing our couples together to produce some excitement.

Reviews make me drool! Thanks!


	3. Ch 2 Un-expectations

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

AN: Wow- so that's the most reviews I've gotten at one time for a single chapter- thanks very much!

Juveniliare: Thanks for the review! Hope I keep you entertained. Oh- and no worries- you know Ichigo- he's not the brightest when it comes to emotions and the like- so he's not gonna go off the deep end and mark his territory right away!

Andtherainstops: Thank you for taking time to review! Love the name btw- I can only imagine it's in reference to one of the best pairings EVER! AN Tangent: Though I'll admit I think Rukia looks cute w/ a lot of people. She deserves a frickin harem damnit!

B000097z: You know Rukia- kick ass, ask questions later- oh wait- that's Ichigo… Well in this fic she might just have a bit of both aspects. Hope I see your comments again!

Hekka: Happy to have you! And if anything I'd say- Ichigo is a were-dog. There's not too big a difference between the two actually, I mean in the end all animals rely on instinct and as domesticated as one might be they will revert as Juveniliare pointed out!

Well thanks all around to anyone who has followed, favorited, and/or reviewed! Much love!

No IchiRuki this chapter- no stone-throwing please!

* * *

Heart's A-Stray

Chapter 2: Un-Expectations

* * *

The assistant glared down at the tray. The inanimate objects quailed under her gaze- or at least that's what she imagined. She rearranged the porcelain tea set again with precise, distinct movements, and then paused to gauge her work. Her lips twisted and her eyes narrowed; she switched the positions of the silverware again. Still something was off. If she had less control of her temper the tray and the expensive tea set would have already met a brutal end against the wall.

She took a moment to breathe. It was not the tea set that was offensive. It was time. Time was the real irritant here. Timing was everything to Nanao. Everything in her life was scheduled. Well almost everything. She could not always predict the movements of her charge- or the inclinations of the other caretaker for that matter. A growl burned in her throat as her fingernails dug into her palms. Again she steadied herself with a breath deciding that the tray could not be more sufficiently arranged. She gritted her teeth and straightened, taking the tray between her hands.

Back straight, her eyes unreadable behind her smart glasses she pushed through the swinging kitchen door and strode to the sitting room.

The man standing outlined by the sunlight falling through the patio doors did not turn as she entered and set the tray down on the coffee table. Even as she cleared her throat delicately, he did not turn his tall figure toward her, content to gaze out at the immaculate lawn that stretched across the east side of the estate.

Nanao's eyes narrowed briefly on the man's back her mind boiling over with thoughts of men and their presumptuous, ignorant, smug, and rude behavior.

She steeled herself and kept her tone neutral, "Your highness, may I offer you some tea?"

When the man again said nothing her teeth met the inside of her lip. _You impose on us and I have to grovel for your attention? What kind of royal is that conceited? _She cleared her throat once more folding her hands together, "Again, please forgive the inadequate welcome upon your arrival, but we were not expecting you."

Finally the man spoke his baritone voice cool and without emotion, "I believe a letter was sent notifying you of my intentions three weeks ago."

The woman forced herself not to roll her eyes; she settled for adjusting her glasses, lifting her chin slightly, "Yes, and as I said we were still out of the country at that time."

"Zimbabwe." He said.

She blinked. He _had_ been listening. Her eyes narrowed. She hated repeating herself. "Yes." She answered evenly. Silence stole in and she was reminded that it was not simply his presence which was cause for alarm, but his true reason for being there. A flicker of emotion appeared in her hard blues for an instance. They were nowhere near prepared for this day.

Just as she was starting to feel a bit forlorn and out of her element, the door swung open and her fellow caretaker stepped through, out of breath, but grinning. She tried not to flinch at his arrival, feeling a strong urge to hit him over the head and then drag him away by the ear before he could spill his likely inane comments into the air.

Shunsui Kyoraku smiled at the visitor, who gave him a brief glance, as he took a deep breath and readjusted his flowered poncho, "Ahh, here you are. Just like Nanao to be formal and serve tea I suppose. But come, please sit down, your _**highness**_." He respectfully removed his hat, though he had said the other man's title with a hint of mockery.

The man's very sensual, yet unreadable grey eyes flicked to the table the caretaker had gestured at and with an inaudible sigh nodded in ascent. His long legs carried him gracefully to the waiting armchair in seconds and he sat down rigidly against the high back.

Kyoraku's smile grew as he then motioned to his partner to sit as well. She eyed him a moment a warning in her eyes but then straightened her prim black vest over the white blouse and sat down on the edge of the couch in front of the coffee table. She smoothed her pencil skirt before leaning forward, reaching for the tea pot to serve them each a cup.

Kyoraku seated himself with a lazy kind of grace in the chair opposite their visitor's and sighed contentedly. The smile he wore did not waver as he gazed across at the royal who was surreptitiously following the woman's movements.

The royal did not balk when the woman offered a teacup complete with saucer. He nodded his thanks and she acknowledged it with a bob of her head. Kyoraku couldn't help but make comparisons between the twos rigid formality. He chuckled to himself and Nanao's eyes narrowed as she handed him his own cup.

'_Don't you dare make this more awkward than it already is.' _Her eyes said.

His smile widened. He took a sip of his tea before he sat forward slightly to offer, "Such a lovely day for you to have come, your highness, the morning air is quite refreshing at this hour and-,"

"Indeed." The man cut him off in that chilly, no-nonsense tone as he held the saucer unwavering in the palm of his left hand. "But I did not come to discuss the weather. You should be well aware of my reason for coming. It is the year of the blessing."

Nanao stiffened, her cup halfway to her lips.

But Shunsui Kyoraku seemed unsurprised by this, though his brown eyes darkened the slightest bit in seriousness. "Yes. A very fortuitous year is ahead."

"So the elders say." The man's eyes darted away a moment, his tone not quite betraying bitterness. His eyes fell back on the man across from him, "Which is why my ascension has been deemed appropriate within this coming year. However, my marriage must precede that occasion."

The woman put her cup down on the coffee table with unintentional force, the clink of the porcelain ringing in the silence that followed. Shunsui glanced over at her and found her eyes on him. They held one another's gaze for a time before he looked away and cleared his throat with a polite fist to his mouth.

"Of course," His smile was lopsided, not so confident, but more awkward, "About that-,"

The front door slammed open down the hall, which cut-off the normally jovial care-taker before he could give his forewarnings. Nanao looked alarmed as footsteps neared and a British accented voice called out to her, "Nan!"

Her eyes wide, the caretaker looked over at her partner in desperation, but the man merely shrugged as he caught her eye. Her nails clawed into her thighs. She could always expect him to remain infuriatingly unresponsive when it came to impending disaster.

"Nan!" The female voice called again, "The bunnies have been at the garden again! We'll have to feed them more regularly now I think!" Her voice floated in very clearly and the visitor watched the door with steely eyes.

"Nan? Where are you?" The woman's voice became slightly muffled as she ducked into another room, searching for her caretaker.

Nanao whose thoughts were rampant and bounced between either throwing herself at the door and whisking the girl away or creating a distraction by tearing off her shirt and shouting for her charge to save herself, was shaking slightly. But the later thought she was sure would only distract Kyoraku, the other man did not seem so easily thrown of kilter. She sighed. Logic had always been her strong point and she wouldn't let it fail her now. There was no escaping the inevitable. She knew this day would come.

"In here, Inara." She raised her voice slightly, shooting a quick glance at the man on her left. He betrayed nothing and she could feel her shoulders threatening to slump in defeat.

"Oh!" Shuffling was heard and finally the woman the voice belonged to strode through the door, oddly out of breath like her male caretaker before her. Her reason for labored breathing was more apparent however as she stopped just inside the door in a black pair of jogging pants that clung to her and a matching cropped top. Sweat glimmered on her slim torso, highlighting the golden color of her skin.

Spotting the new arrival right away as his chair was positioned directly insight of the door she'd stepped through, her breath hitched, "Oh- okay."

Nanao rose to her feet and stood awkwardly, not sure how to proceed as she watched the girl eye the stranger.

But true to character the girl just smiled. "Hello." Her accent was pretty well on the estuary English side- a smattering of both RP and cockney. She waited for the visitor to reply, but he said nothing, intent on eyeing her from head to toe.

He scanned her, from the black running shoes to the form-fitting nylon pants that revealed toned thighs and wide hips that flowed up to a small waist, a slim torso and modest/proportionate breasts. She was golden all over, her skin tone not faked from artificial lights in a salon, but reminiscent of her desert-dwelling ancestors. Her straight black hair fell long gathered in a ponytail, but the ends were an odd shade of dark green. Shunsui smiled as the royal's eyes lingered on the hair that had fallen over her shoulder. The girl insisted on dyeing the bottom layers of her hair every spring to try to match the sprouting grass. Ironically it always came out a forest green instead of a sunny green.

The man concluded his inspection making a mental note that she was quite acceptable; her hairdresser would need to be fired of course, but that was a trifle. Well, that and her hobby of running around in skimpy outfits and working herself into a lather where she might be seen would have to be rectified, but other than that she was adequate by all appearances.

The silence became a waiting sort and she looked from Nanao to the man again with uncertainty. Finally, she pushed back the black bangs that clung to her sweaty forehead revealing pale green eyes framed by thick dark lashes. She renewed her smile and spoke, "Sorry- I must've interrupted. I'm an adept at that actually…"

Shunsui chuckled, dispelling the awkward quiet that fell. Nanao glared at him a moment and then visibly calmed about to make introductions when the royal rose to his feet.

"I am Byakuya Kuchiki." He said without preamble as though his words bore all the weight in the world, despite their emotionless quality.

The girl blinked, her smile faltering only for a moment as she watched him offer his hand. "I'm Inara." She grinned and shook her head, her ponytail falling back behind her, "And believe me- you do not want to touch me- I'm sweating _**ridiculously**_ right now. The sun is a killer today!"

A glimmer of surprise crossed Byakuya Kuchiki's face. He was completely taken aback despite his minimal reaction. She had not gasped, or flushed in surprise or pleasure, had not even dropped into a bow. He thought for sure that though she had not known him upon seeing him, she would surely recognize his name. But… But… But… Not even the _**slightest**_ hint of recognition crossed her pretty features. Where had this girl been living-under a rock? And why did she not blush profusely and apologize for her unkempt appearance in his presence? What the hell was going on here?

He tried again taking a step forward, dropping his hand to his side, straightening his back further- if that were possible, "I am Byakuya Kuchiki."

Nanao inwardly groaned and face-palmed, her hands clasped around one another aching as she observed the train wreck slowly unfolding before her.

Inara's left brow crept upward slightly in a questioning gesture, her face falling for a moment. Oh lord, was this another of Shunsui's idiot savant friends, she wondered for a moment. But she was not the rude or judgmental type so she simply smiled patiently and nodded, "Ah… You must be one of Shunsui's friends, then."

Byakuya's eyes widened and then narrowed as he shot a look at both her caretakers, "No. I am not one of Shunsui's friends."

Becoming increasingly uncomfortable in this handsome, yet strange man's presence Inara shifted her weight, "Right then… Um- you must be discussing business. Sorry again." She gestured with her thumb over her shoulder looking over at her caregiver, "Nan- I'm just gonna go try to ply the rabbits with some cabbage and then head to a bath." She took a step back, but Nanao shook her head.

There was a sympathetic dazzle to her female mentor's eyes as she said, "Inara, wait… You must not go… We- have something we must discuss with you."

Concern instantly etched itself on the young woman's face as her governess suddenly shifted her gaze away in an almost guilty way.

With a sigh, Shunsui rose to his feet, turning toward the girl gesturing for her to come further into the room with a somewhat forced smile, "Perhaps you should come sit down, my girl."

Inara had spent the last fourteen years of her life under the watchful gaze of Nanao Ise and the not so watchful, but caring sights of Shunsui Kyoraku. Unease swept down her spine as she looked between the two, who couldn't help but exchange looks that did nothing to calm the girl's uncertainty. But before Kyoraku could calmly nullify the increasingly tense air, Byakuya Kuchiki's words stunned them all into motionlessness.

"Do you not know who I am?" His eyes were as cold as his tone as he stared at the girl. "I am Byakuya Kuchiki, 27th heir to the royal Seiretei throne, Prince of Tokyo and your intended."

* * *

AN: Dunt, dunt, DUN! Sorry- my attempt at dramatic cliffhanger music. What can I say- I'm a dork.

The fun begins! Oh and as for Inara- personality-wise- she may shock you.

If anyone has read my other stories- you might have noticed the pattern w/ my OCs- they are all what you'd term "ethnic"- I just think Byakuya nicely contrasts with someone that isn't necessarily Japanese.

Next Chapter: We head back to Ichi-Dog and Rukia. Let's just say somebody gets licked in both senses of the word! It might get a bit long really… But will hopefully be out soon!

Please review!


	4. Ch 3 Girl vs Dog Round 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

AN:

B000097z: Here's some Ichiruki comin at ya! Thanks for the review!

Andtherainstops: Thanks for coming back! I am a Byakuya junkie- so I can't leave him out of anything!

Juveniliare: The storylines will definitely coincide as for my purposes B. and Rukia are a bit more bonded as brother and sister- so that will be in the works. I actually saw the name Inara as being Arabic in origin- but I could see it being Japanese as well. BTW I love musing w/ you (you know in this kinda unconventional way)!

Guest: I looovee guests! Thanks for the encouragement! Stay w/ me please!

* * *

Hearts A-Stray

Chapter 3: Girl vs. Dog: Round 1

* * *

He could hear his heartbeat and he could hear hers as well. They circled one another slowly and though she would not meet his eyes she kept him in her sights at all times.

The dog stopped and breathed in deeply. She stopped as well, a hint of confusion flashing across her face for a moment. He scented the air. He could smell everything. There were buttercups growing somewhere nearby, there was wet moss clinging to the trees on her side of the clearing, and a rabbit skittered deep into its burrow sensing the coming fight. The fragrance of the woods breathed tranquility into him, but he could also smell her and his blood rushed.

He nearly let a growl of excitement escape him, but instead kept very still, even his tail unmoving.

The young woman's eyes narrowed again and she clicked her tongue at him, "Waiting on me, huh?" Suddenly she faked an advance, darting forward and then stopping. The dog's response was instant: a lunge toward her, but he did not press when he realized her ploy. He grinned harder as he realized that she was provoking him. He couldn't help it; he crouched on his front paws then, his hind end in the air, his tail swishing in rhythmic anticipation.

Again she couldn't help but be surprised by his playful mien; here was the biggest most ferocious creature she had ever seen and he had not snarled or barked at her in warning or fury. She knew wolves were territorial and assuming this was his domain he should have been agitated and ready to make it known that she was trespassing. She gave a snort. She wondered what her brother would think of another dominant male wandering around, claiming this land.

He saw the thoughtful smirk grace her moon-pale face for a moment and his ears twitched in curiosity at the expression. But her eyes darkened and she flexed her hands around the hilt of her sword. A beautiful sword. A sword that drank in the light greedily and shone silver-white with power. He eyed it for a time, his playful look disappearing for a moment. But then one lip curled and he was smirking.

The silence seemed to impress itself around them, there was no wind to whistle through the trees and the chirp of crickets was oddly absent.

When the dog's tale stopped twitching, the girl's shoulders tensed as she noticed and prepared for an attack.

The beast did not disappoint as he gave a snarl his hackles raised suddenly as he sprang toward her- his powerful hind legs propelling him several feet in the air again only to land in the spot she had disappeared from. But he was already whirling for another attack and she slashed at him in response; the movement narrowly missed his snapping jaws as he drew back from the flashing blade.

"Ha!" She jumped back to put distance between them, but the beast was lunging again, this time not so high. She dropped low to guard her middle as he seemed intent on trying to knock her to the ground. She had crossed her forearms and the dog hit them only to be pushed back. He let her force him back as she uncrossed her arms her blade singing in the air as she aimed for his chest. Still, he outweighed her and the strike had caused her to stumble back a bit off balance. He did not allow her a breath, this time his jaws open to snatch at her blade.

She had not recovered quickly enough- her blade went flying from her hand and she dropped to one knee. In astonishment she stared at the beast who looked quite pleased as he waited to see what her next move would be. Her eyes wide, she inwardly cursed both the powers that had made such a brute and her own clumsiness. But a warrior was never without a second line of defense. Her eyes narrowed again as she slid her hands into her boots.

The daggers she slid from her brown boots wickedly gleamed. The dog watched with interest as she spun them as she rose from her crouch. From the way she held them, blade pointing at the ground, he knew she had been trained in how to wield them. His jaws snapped shut audibly, his eyes losing a bit of their frisky quality; this girl was getting serious. He bobbed his head once in understanding. Her eyes rounded slightly at the gesture as she wondered not for the first time what she was truly facing.

He again would have to make the first move watching as she bent her knees slightly forming a blade fighter's defensive stance.

His lip curled slightly, showing a fang in warning, before he became a blur of orange fur. Her right hand dagger was thrown aside and she gasped as she whirled to face him. She stared at him, her heart hammering as her mind tried to comprehend what had just happened.

That cocky look was back in his eye as he strutted casually to her left, his tail high in the air.

He was slowly disintegrating what confidence she had in her abilities. Granted combat against an animal was different than facing a human opponent who knew how to reason… But then again- if this wolf was all instinct and no thought why did he seem to know how exactly to disarm her.

Rukia gritted her teeth, grinding them for a moment as she watched him, her feet moving to keep an eye on him.

He stopped abruptly and she did as well. He cocked his head first left, then right. Then he tasted the air, opening his jaws and letting his tongue flick against the roof of his mouth. Then blasphemy of all blasphemies- he _**yawned**_.

The young woman's face was a priceless mask of stupefaction.

_Did that orange-pelted bastard just… __**yawn**__ at me? Is he- is he- toying with me? I'm __**boring**__ him?!_

Ichigo watched in fascination as her pale skin grew rosy. His lips parted again in a grin as he felt her outrage stretching out to tug at his fur.

Those luminous midnight eyes narrowed once again, and her jaw clenched as her chin lifted.

"Alright," She said aloud, tossing her last dagger from one hand to the other and back again, "You foolish beast- I will teach you better than to confront one of the Elite." Her thoughts backpedaled. She was not one of the Elite yet- but she soon would be (unless they caught wind that she had been defeated by what was essentially an overgrown dog). She took a stance again- this time readying for an attack of her own. She could still feel her heartbeat pounding away in her ears, but she could not back down. She was a royal guard and if that weren't enough to force her to try to gain back her dignity- she was also a Kuchiki.

The woman let out a cry, a roar of fury that rippled along his fur like the warmest of summer breezes and made him shudder in ecstacy. Nevermind that she was flying towards him like some deadly banshee (you know true hired killers are silent) assassin, all he could feel was the desire to feel her supple body beneath him. All he wanted was to stare down into those twilight skies that flashed at him with dark intent.

When her back hit the ground- the cry that escaped her was different- one of shock and alarm as his paws pinned her shoulders.

The dagger was still in her hand but she could not struggle enough to dislodge him, his paw sliding to her forearm when he realized she could still try to take a stab.

She was breathing through her teeth, glaring across the ground incredulously, her chest rising and falling in a rhythm he couldn't help but notice.

But she was too flustered to take note of the wolf staring- well- rather _**wolfishly**_ at her slight cleavage. The laces at the front of the white shirt had come undone affording Ichigo a nice view of the albeit modest, but milky-smooth tops of her breasts. She had stashed her cloak where she always did on these rendezvous, in the hollow of an oak at the edge of forest. The last thing she needed was for the dark blue cloak stitched in gold with the royal crest to get tangled and ripped on tree branches (the Prime Minister Yamamoto was always admonishing the guards about the expense of their uniforms).

But enough about clothing and Ichigo's dog-ish leering.

Rukia kept her eyes to the side, watching as her arm twitched, unable to gain the strength to throw off the creature. She knew better than to challenge a wolf by looking into its eyes, or so she thought. But she could not ignore the pools of liquid gold capturing the moonlight suddenly, casting a glow on her face. Her eyes snapped to meet his.

She felt like she was slowly sinking into the grass, the earth enveloping her in gentle arms to lull her to sleep. There was peace and contentment in the eyes that stared down at her. She breathed deeply of the tranquility feeling her eyes getting heavy. Here she was, a princess and a warrior one at that, bested by a dog, and all she could think about was taking a nap.

His nose nudged hers, warm and wet.

Her eyes flew open and grew round as he shook his head slowly, nuzzling her nose with his, sniffing deeply all the while. His eyes might've rolled back into his head at the onslaught of her scent so distinctly warm and close had she not cried out and started to struggle.

This time she managed to get her arm free. Strangely though, when she had felt his nose against hers, in her panic she had released her grip on her dagger. Still she forced her forearm beneath his chin, against his neck and tried to push him back as she watched his tongue threateningly dislodge from his mouth.

He eased enough to allow her to sit half way up, but then forced her back down, moving his paw to her shoulder again.

Pinned again she glare up at the canine with malice. But her dark-eyed stare only made his back legs, on either side of her prance in glee. He could not help it, he was so riled up by the look in her eyes he leaned down and took a taste of her with his tongue.

She froze.

The sensation was not so much unwelcome as it was odd, a tickling feeling that swept her entire body, like wet velvet caressing the skin of her cheek. When his tongue went from chin to her neck she shuddered. Panic rose in her as she felt that thrill travel over her again.

"Enough!" She pushed his snout away roughly. Startled by her touch and the strength behind it Ichigo actually stumbled back.

She sat up wiping her face with her sleeve her eyes watching him warily, "You are most certainly not a wolf!" She sat still for a moment continuing to eye him. Her eyes narrowed as she murmured, "I'm not sure what you are… A dog…?"

Ichigo had shaken his surprise and was at that point simply smiling at her as he sat back on his haunches. His amber eyes scanned her form.

He would have liked to have tasted more of her. He would have liked to sink his teeth into her shirt and tear it away so that his tongue might travel all over her skin. Her scent was still tantalizing his nose and there was saliva dripping between his teeth as the flavor of her flesh on his tongue hit the back of his throat. His tail was suddenly beating the ground violently.

Rukia frowned keeping the creature in her sights as she picked herself up off the ground. The brute was looking incredibly pleased with himself.

"What are you so excited about?" Her eyes narrowed at him in suspicion.

If only she knew.

It seemed strange how quickly the face-off had been forgotten.

One side of the dog's mouth quirked up in what might have been a smirk. Her lips may have frowned at him as she edged around him to pick up her sword, but her eyes betrayed curiosity.

Could the enormous creature with such rusty fur really be just a dog? Perhaps he was a demon in disguise. The thought did not seem so farfetched as his eyes captured the moon again, glowing with unearthly light.

The princess forced herself to look away. She had placed her daggers back in her boots, but did not sheath her sword. If he lunged for her again she would not go down so easily, she decided.

She shook her hair back, lifting her chin as she noticed his gaze had not left her, "In any case you should run along, whatever-you-are."

He cocked his head at her, a snarky look crossing his face as though taunting her.

_Oh yeah? You gonna make me?_

She glared at the impudent expression and moved her hand at her side slightly so that the silver of her blade was licked by the night's beacon.

The dog caught the movement and stared at the blade, his mouth suddenly closing. He looked entranced by the white sword and she turned her wrist the opposite way, watching in interest as his eyes followed the movement.

She wasn't sure why, but she spoke informing him in a voice full of pride, "This is Sode no Shiriyuki… She is the most beautiful of her kind. An heirloom passed to the women of my family."

Had a voice not bombarded them from the trees, Ichigo might have responded (in dog fashion of course), "Rukia?"

The girl's eyes immediately flicked to the tree line, "Renji." If she would have looked his way, she would have noticed the dog scowl. But as it was she missed the expression altogether as well as his departure.

As a familiar shadow fell into the clearing Rukia glanced around to find her foe gone.

When Renji stepped from between the trees he found his friend looking rather pensive as she scanned the surrounding woods.

"Princess?" He stopped and began to look as well.

"I told you not to call me that, Renji." She insisted, still looking preoccupied, despite her displeased tone.

"Right… Well… Should I be preparing for an attack or something? Whatcha lookin for?" He scratched at his tattooed eyebrow.

She sighed, "Nothing." She gave one more glance around, still feeling as though her new sparring partner was watching from somewhere. She folded her arms over her chest and finally settled her sights on the former Captain of the Seiretei Guard. "Where have you been?"

"Got hung up at the border," The tall red-head shrugged, his hands behind his head, stretching with the movement. He frowned as he watched her give another quick look over her shoulder. "Did I hear you talking to yourself about Sode no Shiriyuki?" His tone bordered on amusement.

Her attention snapped back to him, "I do not talk to myself!"

_I talk to big slobbery dogs in the middle of the woods. Dear gods that sounds worse than having a conversation with myself! Maybe I'm really beginning to crack under the pressure…_

* * *

AN: Well alright! I hope the action came across decently. I figure Ichigo's dog-form is like his bankai so he's super speedy, ya know?

Did you enjoy the "Eskimo kiss" they shared? I thought it needed to be done! Haha- Ichigo is a pervy dog!

Please let me know how I did! Thanks again for all the support whether in review, follow, or favorite form!


	5. Ch 4 Not So Trivial Pursuit

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

AN: Thanks for such a great response everyone!

Juveniliare: I feel like you and I are already close compas! Reviews do tend to kick up the inspiration- as I have a basic storyline and some plot puppies- but it's kinda all flow- ya dig? And Ichigo- studly ripped- human Ichigo shall appear soon!

Andtherainstops: Ahh the enthusiasm for Ichiruki is like a frickin drug, yeah? Thanks for staying w/ me!

Hekka: Glad to see you! I try my best not to just throw random people in the mix that end up being airheads- hope I don't disappoint! Thanks for the review!

Guest: I'm not sure why, but "Guest" just has a fun ring to it! Like I wanna feed you cookies and let you have the remote! Much gratitude for coming back!

MugetsuIchigo: I find that this fanverse has the awesome-est names- and yours is one of them(love the reference to the darkside)! Thanks for joining me!

Sidenote: Hopefully my angst doesn't come across- I just read the latest manga chapter and spent the evening crying… Dear God WHY?!

* * *

Hearts A-Stray

Chapter 4: Not So Trivial Pursuit

* * *

You could hear a pin drop.

The room seemed void of living, breathing beings as each body remained as inanimate as the furniture.

Even Nanao, who was a fascist in her efforts for structure and control, could think of nothing but the blank look, slowing turning to fear on her charge's face.

But the girl let out the breath she'd been holding, it escaped her as a nervous laugh, "Intended for what exactly?" Before the man facing her could answer she looked desperately at Kyoraku, the smile she forced tremulous, "Oh, Shun- this is one of your ploys- isn't it? You nasty old man- what game are you playing at?"

The smile that had frozen on Kyoraku's face twitched, but before he could offer an explanation someone again beat him to the punch, namely the prince.

"I assure you I would not joke about the matter of our royal match. I am much surprised that you should take it so lightly… But it seems you are unaware of our betrothal in the first place, am I correct?" Byakuya said stiffly, his grey eyes narrowed now as he watched her react.

_Match…Betrothal?_ The room had grown very large around Inara and was now shrinking, threatening to crush her.

She could barely hear her own stuttering words, her heart drumming a furious rhythm in her ears, "Umm- I'm not-a-a-,"

Byakuya lifted a brow in sudden suspicion, "You are Princess Inara Siobhan Surratt, daughter of Ferran Amir Surratt, are you not?"

She blinked. It had been a long time since anyone had reminded her of her title; not even the servants used it.

Suddenly the words clanged like bells in her head. Prince. Princess. Royal match.

Her arm swung out as she felt her body dip backwards. The vase on the side table on Kyoraku's right smashed to the floor. She stumbled back against the doorframe, which she clutched to keep from landing gracelessly on her ass.

Nanao winced. Shunsui sighed. The prince stared.

Byakuya's eyes widened as he observed the shattering of this girl's easy-going composure- her own eyes rounding in terror.

Then she was fleeing, hurrying down the hall. She bumped into the decorative table against the wall in the corridor and it made a scraping noise on the wood floor. She kept going- leaving the front doors wide open in her wake as she stumbled outside.

The prince might as well have been a statue in his shock. Had that woman really just fled from him? Usually he got the opposite response from women… But in any case…

Finally he turned his head to look at the two conspicuously silent individuals left in the room with him.

Kyoraku smiled and spread his hands in a helpless gesture, "Please don't take offense, your highness- we- ugh- actually haven't made mention of the engagement to her yet."

_Yet_? Again, Byakuya's eyes widened- this time in incredulous outrage- and rightly so! But quickly his eyes narrowed, the color lapsing into the grey of frosty winter skies, "Apparently." That said he stalked out the door.

Again, silence reigned until Nanao came to a horrifying conclusion.

She gasped, "You don't think he's-"

"Yep." Kyoraku said lightly, "A man like that is not used to anyone simply walking away from him before he's said his peace."

Nanao's feet carried her to the door in an instant, but her partner put his arm out blocking her path.

She looked up at him in surprise.

The Jaxon oilcloth Aussie hat had made its way back on top his head and the brim shadowed his eyes as he said quietly, "Wait, Nanao…Don't you think we should give them a chance to sort this out on their own?"

Her eyes widened and she hissed, "Are you kidding?! She'll kill herself trying to get away from him!" She shoved him aside with both hands, which seemed unlikely comparing their sizes, but she always managed. Her footsteps rung determinedly down the hall.

"Ah." Kyoraku chuckled, tipping his hat back as he smiled impishly, "You may right, Nanao."

He followed her out at a leisurely pace, merrily whistling a tune that soundly suspiciously like Flock of Seagulls "I ran."

* * *

Inara could see the edge of her world and that's where she wanted to be, but her feet kept tripping on invisible things. She had set a brisk walk onto the lawn on the western side of the estate where the earth eventually dropped away after several yards. She could feel him striding after her, but she couldn't trust herself to run.

Despite her appearance she was not much of a runner to begin with. But when she returned from one of their frequent expeditions overseas she felt the need to do a circuit of all the familiar neighborhoods in Karakura, to assure herself that everything was how she left it.

She loved globe-trotting with her faithful Nan and Shun, but there was something about Tokyo- about Karakura Town especially that made her feel settled.

And now she couldn't believe she was running- well not running per say- but taking flight. But that wasn't entirely true- this was how it always was- the fox ran and the hound gave chase.

The earth seemed to be shaking beneath her as she headed into the horizon. It was probably just her legs quivering.

"Princess, I'd like to speak with you." He said, and even in that stoic tone he managed to sound demanding- princely in every syllable. He wasn't even out of breath, while she felt herself panting.

As it was when she heard his voice behind her she tripped, her shoe coming loose. She left it behind and proceeded without a glance over her shoulder.

Byakuya paused to gaze down at the discarded black shoe. How bothersome. _I am not picking it up._ He stepped over it and continued to tail her, leaving the shoe behind as she had. This is not Cinderella after all.

When she called over her shoulder to him, out of breath and in a panic, he merely smirked. "Stop! Alright? Just stop. We have- nothing- to- to talk about!"

"We most certainly do." He replied steadily. Not even married and they were already arguing.

She dared a glance at him over her shoulder and tripped again. She caught herself before she fell, but still her ungraceful steps were becoming increasingly foolhardy.

His brow twitched in agitation. He had only been sent one picture of her in all the years that they had been engaged. The black and white photo hidden in the recesses of his desk in his office portrayed a very different sort of girl. Her body and face were in profile as she was standing with one hand on a ballet bar, her other arm poised over her head in the third position. Her poise had been regal, the profile of her face showing off the delicate line of her jaw and sharp cut of her high cheekbone. You could just see the shapely fullness of her lips…

Surely there was a resemblance but this- this stumbling, sweating- _**inept**_ creature could not possibly be the same person. Yet he had to be sure.

He stopped, and when she realized this, so did she. There was a good distance between them, granted, but she did not go any further, trying to catch her breath.

"You never answered my question." He said, his eyes boring a hole into her back as she stood with her hands on her hips breathing heavily.

"Wha-what- question?" She managed between breaths, not turning around.

With a hint of impatience in his tone he replied, "_**Are**_ _**you**_ Inara Siobhan Surratt, daughter of Ferran-, "

"I know my father's name." Her back had straightened as she interrupted softly, but steadily.

He watched her for a moment, the sun was behind them, but still it cast her form in a sunny glow. Finally he said, "Ah. Then you are a princess. And is it not conceivable that I should be here as your fiancé as per an arrangement our families made years ago?"

Her voice quavered as she shook her head, her ponytail falling side to side, "I-I- don't know of any arrangement and- I've- no- desire to."

For some reason, though her stubbornness was frustrating, there was a part of him that perhaps… enjoyed her unwillingness to reason. He felt the corner of his mouth twitch- whether in irritation or maybe the hint of amusement- he could not say.

"Nonetheless, you've no choice. You will come to understand the terms of our engagement and what's expected of you. There is no decision for you to make in this." He said.

She sucked in a breath and turned to him to cast an indignant gaze at him, but her face fell upon meeting his eyes. Her mouth fell open, but her voice had fled. Grey eyes like storm clouds bombarded her, like rocky cliffs of the Himalayas, his eyes were hard and unforgiving. Those eyes were demanding things of her and her terror came full force again.

The expression on her face was as much bewildering as it was exasperating and dare he think it… exciting. Certainly he was intimidating- he had always been so- even as a child. But with this girl- he could practically smell her fear and it was…

Without thought he took a step toward her, "We will marry. "

She shook her head, again unable to make a sound as she took a step back.

He took another step, "You will become queen."

All Inara could do was continue to deny him silently. She stepped back again.

The grey eyes darkened, flashing, insisting as he strode forward once more, "You will bear the next heir to the throne."

She stepped back and back and back.

He watched as she edged away from him, looking much like a deer he had trained his crossbow upon. He was an avid hunter. She was sweating even more than when she had entered the house after her run, and her chest was heaving. He couldn't help it; he kept striding toward her, his emotionless eyes trained on hers as she backed away with an emotion akin to horror on her face.

As a prince he should have better manners- he should know better than to try to corner a young woman who was obviously frightened of him.

"Stop! Didn't I say that before? Stop? Yeah- well I meant it." She insisted as he advanced.

His lips twitched as though about to flash a teasing smile, but then his eyes widened. He hadn't realized how close they were to the steep cliff's edge. She had stopped; another step back and she would find nothing but air.

"Your highness!" The female caretaker's voice called out from behind him. Whose attention she was trying to garner he was unsure, but he turned his head without thinking to glare over his shoulder at the woman.

He heard the sound of rocks crumbling away and falling from a height.

When he looked back the reluctant princess was gone. His heart plummeted into his stomach as he rushed forward. Had he really just forced a woman over a cliff- not so figuratively?

Tentatively he gazed over the edge.

He wasn't sure what emotion was stronger, relief or fury as he watched the young woman hop down from the hidden ledge and make her way down the rocky, narrow path that clung to the cliff face.

"Your highness," Nanao stopped a few paces from him, sounding slightly winded as she readjusted her vest and then her glasses, "You shouldn't get so close to the edge if you're unfamiliar with the terrain."

Between his agitation and the sun steadily climbing, Byakuya was becoming uncomfortably warm.

He stood straight, his face stone, "I believe I am due an explanation."

Nanao sighed, nodding.

Kyoraku, who had finally meandered his way to join them smiled, "Ahh, it seems the little minx got away, eh?"

The deadly gazes they pinned him with might have liquefied a less blasé individual.

He continued to smile.

* * *

AN: Phew. Okay- so I realize Inara is still pretty well a mystery- but everything is kinda slowly unfolding- like I said I was throwing people together for electricity's sake and next chapter we'll get a bit more background on everyone.

Next Chapter: Rukia and Byakuya have a chat in which they both reminisce about the distant past and recall their odd encounters.

Oh yes and THIS is important- we'll take a look at Ichigo in human form- but I NEED your help!

Our were-dog needs an occupation- you know his secret identity has to be kept under the respectable guise of a normal worker bee. So I have a few options for ya- both revolving around Ichigo looking ungodly sexy in a pair of glasses… Is he:

A. A Chemist (think labcoat- hot!)

B. A Lit. Professor (holding an open book reciting Shakespeare- yum)

C. A Criminal Psychologist (dunno about this one- just threw it in there- but hey might be fun)

D. A Writer (all I can think of is Johnny D. in Secret Window… hmmm…)

Well leave your choice in a review or a PM and I will be getting to Ichigo's vocation either next chapter or the following.

Thanks!


	6. Ch 5 Out of the Woods and Into the Study

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

AN:

MugetsuIchigo: OMFG you made my heart race! I would adore a piece of fanart to accompany this fiction! Beat my heart out! Thanks! Everybody check out Mugetsu-15 on Deviantart!

Andtherainstops: I can't get enough of that sexy Ichigo scowl- if he did that over a pair of glasses in front of a classroom- I can guarantee some noses would bleed! Thanks for the help!

Vampirelover: So glad you're enjoying the read! Thanks for your opinion! And please continue to comment!

Ej: You've brought up a good point-which I am loving- thank you! I appreciate you taking time!

Thanks everyone- if you still haven't said your peace- please do so- the next chapter we'll delve a bit more into our boy's human life!

FYI: This chapter is long as I have thrown in a description of some of our other bit-part characters relevance in this tale.

* * *

Hearts A-Stray

Chapter 5: Out of the Woods and Into the Study

* * *

Ichigo fumbled with the button of his pants. His hands were shaking and he was breathing heavily. Granted he had just torn through the brush at top speed in his other form, but his clumsy fingers had nothing to do with that.

"Shit! Shit!" He was muttering as he tried to catch his breath. When he had finally managed to button his jeans he forced himself to take a deep breath. He pushed a hand back through his hair. But his calming actions did little to set his mind at ease.

"Shit!" He cursed again, dropping his hands to his sides.

Never. Never had his other half done something so incredibly stupid! Well there had been that whole incident in the pond…with the dead duck… emerging in human form… and the school children watching…. Anyhow…

Out of necessity, control was something he had learned early-on in his teens. Of course when he was a puppy it was a free-for-all, but as he grew bigger and it became harder to hide his hulking form, he had forced himself into temperance.

Still, as a puppy it wasn't uncommon for him to start a game with a human child: fetch, hide-and-seek, tackle-the-human-to-the-ground-and-lick-them-til-they-pee-themselves. Oh yes- he'd had great fun as a cute little furball, but no one wanted to play those games with a 130 hundred pound behemoth with inexplicably bright fur.

And now… Now, he couldn't believe he had allowed himself to be taken over by his canine instincts! He had long ago disciplined himself enough to not let the dog's every whim control him. Up until now, he had reined in such instincts…

When a man thought something smelled good, well he stood back and appreciated it. But when a dog caught scent of something drool-worthy he was in hot pursuit! That was all well and good if the smell led to a full belly… But finding that the scintillating smell leading him deep into the woods of the royal property belonged to a female guard- well that was disastrous! Especially when his second-nature simply wanted to ravage her with his tongue!

Ichigo jerkily put his jacket back on growling, "What the hell? What the hell was that about anyway?" There was no response to the inquiry and he snorted, rolling his eyes. He took a deep breath and suddenly there was a lingering taste of her on his tongue. He froze. Like dark chocolate, her taste was bittersweet and ultimately…

_Savory…_

He shook his head and started forward again. He would simply have to avoid the royal enclosure he decided with a shrug. That wouldn't be hard… There were plenty of places he could roam in his other form.

Without thought the young man licked his lips.

_Mmm… _The canine deviant, always prowling at the back of his consciousness, licked his lips as well, practically purring with renewed desire. Ichigo might want to steer clear of the woods, but his other self was determined to go back and play with Little Red…

* * *

Against her hip, Sode no Shirayuki thrummed with her anxiety, sensing her emotions. Rukia always felt a bit anxious whenever her brother called her to his study. His office/study was where he conducted private business that could not be discussed in council with a room full of chancellors and the Elders. It could only mean that whatever matter he wished to discuss was between the two of them and somewhat- if not completely- official.

She wondered if it had anything to do with his first meeting with his fiancé.

A frown furrowed her brow. She was eager to know about her brother's intended, but she still had mixed feelings regarding the arrangement. Of course she wanted to see him happy, but she was not sure marriage exactly- _**fit**_ her discerning elder brother and his demanding routine.

She knew her brother was not as cold as he was occasionally perceived. He was not exactly lenient with her, but in her presence alone he definitely showed a side to himself that few ever glimpsed. Still, he did not keep her in his confidence and she wondered whether anyone could truly bear the burden of being his confidante.

Rukia had been aware of the engagement for a long time- it was no secret (at least in the palace). Still she couldn't help but feel outraged at times- simply for her brother's sake. To be joined to someone you did not know seemed cruel! But then the laws of old that still held sway over the kingdom were more often than not examples of the emotionless and strict mindset that had governed for generations. It was all rather harsh at times.

_Poor Nii-sama. _She would luckily never face such a fate… Letting her mind go blank she stopped and faced the cypress doors of his office.

She knocked.

He answered, "Enter."

She pushed the doors open and bowed to him before she closed them behind her and stepped forward.

Her brother only gave a nod. He stood off to the right, immaculately dressed in a grey suit, in front of one of the book shelves, holding what looked like a leather bound ledger in his hands.

Rukia waited, inhaling what she always thought of as her brother's scent, that of sweet-smelling wood, leather, and books, perhaps a hint of cologne, a very masculine smell.

He startled her when he snapped the book shut and placed it back on the shelf.

Without looking over at her he strode back to his desk, "Rukia, I wish to send a message to Renji."

She blinked and swallowed. Kicking herself for her momentary hesitation she finally managed, "But- Nii-sama- Renji has been in exile for the past two years." Besides that, she knew that he still kept in contact with the man through his network of informants. So why was he asking her?

He gave her a knowing look as he sat down behind his desk. He spoke as though he had read her mind, "It always takes my men far too much time to track that man's movements… I know you still keep in contact with him on a regular basis, Rukia. In fact I know you met with him yesterday."

Instantly Rukia stiffened her nails biting into her palms. "I-I- would not go against- I-," She tried to blurt out a denial, but it would not form properly on her tongue. She knew better in any case. Byakuya Kuchiki was one step ahead in most matters.

She closed her mouth, dropping her eyes to the floor in shame.

His lips twitched as he watched her body form into a penitent posture, her shoulders slumping and drawing inward slightly like she were shielding herself for a physical scolding. She had always been too quick to jump to the conclusion that whenever he confronted her, she had somehow let him down. He sighed, but sat rigidly in his leather chair. His lips twitched again. He couldn't help but use this opportunity to instill a little fear in her.

"I have kept your meetings to myself, Rukia, as I trust you are not meeting him for any _**illicit**_ reasons." He arched a brow at her.

Her head snapped up and the aghast expression on her face was genuine, "No- no! Of course not, Nii-sama! No- not- ever…" The look of anxiety faltered though and he felt a twinge of pity as he watched her face fall. She looked down again and spoke, unable to lie, "I just… I miss him… As my friend."

Byakuya sighed silently. He had not been so keen on the idea of Renji's exile either. But Renji, the captain of the guard at the time, had broken a cardinal rule:

DO NOT put the moves on the virgin princess.

In this case the prince was not about to oppose years of long-standing tradition to save Renji's sorry-ass from the proverbial chopping block. Truth be told, when the sentence had been handed down, he had agreed vehemently, still furious with his second-in-command for his gall.

But slowly as his anger dissipated and he allowed reason to take over, he realized the other man's actions had not been lust inspired. Renji had been in love with the princess for a long time. Still it did not excuse him from taking Rukia aside in the middle of the confusion of a festival and kissing her. It was even more inexcusable that the _**dolt**_ had not made sure the coast was clear before he took action! A maid had seen him pull Rukia into the garden and witnessed the entire scene- it was all over the kingdom in ten minutes. The Elders had convened maybe half an hour later. And Renji's exile was meted out by the end of the day.

Before the sentence was declared, Byakuya had informed Rukia and warned her against defending the man, but she gave protest anyway. Luckily the rumors stirred by her pleas to the Elders centered on the idea that she was simply too kind-hearted (and not scandalously in love with him in return- thank the gods) to see a man who had accosted her sent into exile. Still, her entreaties did little good.

Prime Minister Yamamoto himself had seen Renji to the border-gate. He had clasped him on the shoulder, looking into the young man's agape face sympathetically.

"I'm sorry, my boy," He had said in that gruff old voice, "But when lust blinds one's heart to reason- the consequences are always dire. You should learn to reign in that- _**recklessness**_."

As he was shoved out the gate by two guards he had trained himself, the old man's words rung in Renji's head. After a while the daze wore off and he had chuckled. Basically that old geezer had told him to 'keep it in his pants.' Good advice- though a tad late.

"In any case, Rukia, I need to speak with him. I have an assignment for him." Byakuya said.

"An assignment?" Rukia wondered.

"Ah." Byakuya said, his eyes narrowed slightly as he gazed past her.

* * *

_Byakuya settled his arms on the armrests of the high-backed chair he had been offered. For all intents and purposes it looked as though he were seated on a throne, like the prince, soon to be king he was. He spread his chilly gaze between the two people that had settled into their previous places in the sitting room of the Kyoroku Estate._

"_Explain."_

_Nanao couldn't resist her urges any longer. She readjusted her vest then her glasses and swept a stray lock back against her head. Her spine straight she adopted an unaffected mien and took a breath, raising her chin._

_She cleared her throat softly before folding her hands in her lap, "Inara is indeed your intended. She is the daughter of Ferran Amir Surratt and the granddaughter of Haroun Basir Surratt, your grandfather's dearest friend and ally. It was Ginrei Kuchiki who approached Inara's father after Haroun died after all…"_

_Byakuya did not respond, did not even flinch at the mention of his grandfather's name. _

_Nanao's lips pursed a moment and then she continued, "The arrangement was made between Prince Ferran and the late king… Shunsui and I were enlisted by our prince…" She faltered. Only for a moment, but her eyes fell to her hands in her lap, then snapped back quickly, no hint to the reason for her pause. "Prince Ferran enlisted us to start the girl's education and upon his death…" __**Murder.**_ _"We were charged with taking Inara into our care by his last remaining brother. We have seen to her education as well as her upbringing since the age of five."_

_The prince was silent for a time. The light changed in the room as a cloud rolled over the sun and the room was cast in shadow for a moment._

"_So," The Prince's eyes were narrowed when the sunlight filtered in bright and sunny once more, "It is you that bears the responsibility for her ignorance as well as inappropriate behavior."_

_The woman's mouth gaped open._

* * *

Byakuya nearly grimaced. His head hurt. He had learned much and more in one morning that dug deep into his stores of irritation. To think what should have been a simple thing had turned into well… Somewhat of a game… There was both agitation and excitement warring within him at the prospect of the challenge, but right now, it was best to take one step at a time.

"Renji is to meet with me tomorrow afternoon. He should be aware of the location." The prince said.

Rukia watched him for several breaths, wondering at the odd expression that had ghosted over his features for a moment. His brow raised a fraction, his attention focused on her. She quickly nodded, "Yes, Nii-sama, I will give him the message."

"Very good." He gave a nod.

"Nii-sama." She bowed as she sensed the audience was over. She turned, but his voice brought her to a standstill.

"Rukia, I expect you to keep your reunion brief… And this does not absolve you of the fact that you have been meeting with him in secret for all this time without informing me." Byakuya closed his eyes, "If you were to be caught by anyone else, Rukia, I could not vouch for you."

The next breath she took stung in her chest, a side effect of his words. But she nodded slowly and replied, "I understand, Nii-sama… I will… make this our last meeting."

As he watched his younger sister head to the door once more, he felt both pity and suspicion. He knew she did not like to lie to him, but if she did, she did not do so out of spite. Rukia was fiercely loyal to those she trusted and it was cruel to ask her to betray such a sentiment. He sighed, and murmured, "Simply be more discreet, Little Sister." _You are a princess; you have more resources at your disposal. _

Rukia bit her lip, forestalling the smile that threatened at the trace of affection he allowed. "Yes. I shall do so, Nii-sama." She looked over her shoulder at him, her eyes luminous with gratitude.

He looked away for a moment, avoiding her gaze, before he remembered the other reason he had called her. Recalling his morning had thrown him off his agenda. He cleared his throat and looked up at her again, "There was something else… I wanted to inquire about your studies. How are you fairing, Rukia?"

Simply because she was to be a royal guard, did not excuse her from receiving a royal education.

The princess blinked, and was thrown into her own thoughts. She was succeeding in everything as far as she knew.

Swordplay with Kenpachi was intense (and oftentimes bordered on dangerous- which she could never tell her brother), but she had shown immense improvement (she could tell by the way Zaraki increasingly threw caution to the wind).

Her science tutor still made her uneasy and she often left his lab with sore knuckles (he was not opposed to corporal punishment and seemed to enjoy it), but he was a genius and very insistent on her learning all he had to teach. Plus, his lab assistant (daughter), Nemu would slip her answers if she were particularly stumped (Professor Kurotsuchi was eccentric and had a tendency to rave about theories that were far beyond her or anyone else for that matter).

Rukia's language skills were not so adept, but it didn't help that her instructor and his busty older (_**cougar *cough cough***_) wife were so adorable together, especially when they were arguing (a daily occurrence); it was hard to focus, but she was passing. Hitsugaya Sensei was brilliant in several areas of study, but because of this he was one of the Prince's closest advisors, as well as one of the Elite and thus didn't have time to extend his tutoring with her to other subjects.

The prince tapped a finger on his desk to regain his sister's attention, knowing she was prone to overanalyzing.

Rukia started and then smiled, "Quite well."

Byakuya leveled an unwavering stare at her, "And your Literature and Composition class?"

The girl's smile fell.

While she loved her Professor, she had not retained a thing when it came to those two studies. This was likely due to the fact that her kindly Professor often went on tangents about his days as a "samurai". Rukia had enjoyed the man's colorful stories since she was a child, but listening to the man "reminisce" about his youth was not conducive to learning about classic literature or writing.

Juushiro Ukitake could only be in his early 40s and thus his tales were utter nonsense as the era he spoke of had passed centuries ago. Still, the poor man was insistent that he had fought in the service of the emperor in the Azuchi-Momoyama period, just before the start of the Edo Era and the subjugation of the samurai class. He talked so wistfully of his days wandering the countryside and fighting rebels with his comrades. It was all very romantic, in Rukia's eyes. Often times they would simply go out to the training grounds and he would watch her practice her swordplay and commend her on her footwork. Sometimes he would take up a sword himself and show her how it was done in the "old days"! But again, his well- let's face it- _**mad **_sojourns into his "past", did not exactly help her explore themes of allegory or hubris. And oddly enough Ukitake Sensei did not grade on a curve despite his rambling. He still admonished her, albeit gently, for her failing grade in his class.

Honestly the whole kingdom knew the sweet man was a bit of a crackpot. And this included her brother.

"Ummm…" Rukia sucked her bottom lip.

Her brother sighed, "Perhaps it's time we look into alternate options."

The warrior princess suddenly looked quite distraught. Who could possibly take her charming Ukitake Sensei's place?

Who indeed.

* * *

AN: So I realize my reference to "Little Red Riding Hood" is better suited for a werewolf story- but I couldn't help myself- I think it was "the woods" that got me thinking along that line. And I'm sure you see where Ichigo as a human might come into play in future chapters-so thanks for your help!

Sin


	7. Ch 6 Call Me: Irresponsible

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

AN:

SkoRn3d: Phew! Glad some humor peeked through! Thanks for reviewing!

Nievedrop: Love ya already! Your comments make me laugh! Happy as sin to have ya! Let's just say that Ichigo soon finds himself in uncharted territory. But he is a bit older and wiser in this fic- so hopefully he'll figure it out and not put up too much of a fight! Haha And yeah- while B. and Ichi will face off at some point I don't think they'll be doing anything that could get them arrested for indecent exposure… Well maybe our dog…

Andtherainstops: Wow- are we anti-RenRuki or what?! Haha- made me laugh! I often wonder who B. would hate Rukia hooking up w/ more, Renji or Ichigo… I suspect the latter, no?

Juveniliare: I may have to use that line- hope you don't mind! Love it! I can tell your Ichigo is definitely not gonna go easy on our girl- so _**drill**_ might be the perfect word!

Guest: You've come back for more cookies! Yes- Ichigo is a naughty little beast and he's only just begun!

MugetsuIchigo: Hope I give you sufficient inspiration! Thanks again for the support!

Thanks again to all the reviewers that weighed in on Ichigo's occupation! Also, special thanks to ej whose idea I've used in this first scene.

Please enjoy!

* * *

Hearts A-Stray

Chapter 6: Call Me: Irresponsible

* * *

"Kurosaki!" The familiar shout of his editor made him wince and draw the phone away from his ear with a grimace. His sensitive ears were ringing. Even in human form he had a very keen sense of hearing. The canine in him whimpered and then bared his teeth, snarling.

"Oi- is that necessary?" Ichigo, growled into the phone when the sound of his last name had stopped echoing.

"It is when you are late for your deadline." The man sneered in return.

Ichigo leaned his elbow on his desk and scratched at his forehead with a weary sigh, "How many times do I have to remind you that I'm freelance, Ishida, I shouldn't have deadlines."

"That is of no consequence," He could hear the man readjust his glasses, "One should still be timely with his work."

Ichigo snorted and rolled his eyes, "Just because I usually have everything to you by the first of the month doesn't mean it always has to be that way."

"Oh? And what exactly is keeping you from getting your pieces to me in that timeframe? A timeframe may I add that you've been consistent with for the last two years!" Ichigo could imagine the navy blue eyes narrowing at him in suspicion.

The young man scratched more fervently as he tried to think of the best way to explain that the dog in him had been more restless of late and thus he spent more time wandering late into the night (he had found himself pacing outside the gates of the royal enclosure more than once). He had managed to keep himself from any further encounters of the awkward kind, but still his mutt half was chomping at the bit and thus he could barely sit still himself.

"I just have- _**stuff**_, alright?" He finally answered gruffly. Yes. That covered it.

This time it was Ishida who rolled his eyes, used to his client's vague and sometimes curious answers.

For Example:

"Why are you forty-five minutes late to our meeting?"

Answer: "Something came up."

"Why is your shirt on inside out?"

Answer: "Some stuff happened."

"Is there a reason you smell like wet dog?"

Answer: "There was something running around in the bushes outside my place."

Uryu Ishida sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger, his glasses sliding up his face slightly. Kurosaki was extremely fastidious about his personal life. He knew better than to try to coax anything out of him. Not that he really cared what kind of "stuff" Kurosaki was alluding to.

He cleared his throat after a moment, resettling his glasses, "I'm just going to assume that your teaching duties are taking more of a toll on you. In any case, I am still waiting on that article for _Underground_ _Exposure._"

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, Ishida- I'll get to it." Ichigo grumbled as he slumped in his chair.

Uryu snapped, "Whatever misconception you may have about me due to my side job as a designer- I assure you my underclothes are quite masculine!" As the silence, following his outburst stretched awkwardly he sighed- realizing he shouldn't have dignified his client's comment with a response. Something about Ichigo's easy, devil-may-care attitude always set him off.

Ichigo finally spoke, somewhere between a rough guffaw and a snort, "Right… Eh… I'm on it Ishida."

"That's all that I ask, Kurosaki." His editor had returned to a very professional manner once more.

"Sure. Bye." Ichigo's shoulders rose and fell in a shrug, slumped so far now that he rested the back of his head on the top of the wooden swivel chair.

As the dial tone was the only response, he rolled his eyes and hung up. He lounged for a few more moments before his stomach growled and he felt yellow-eyes open behind his own.

He smirked, "I suppose you're hungry too, huh?" A tongue flicked out, licking along sharp canines. The young man gave a sigh. He pushed himself to his feet as he warned, "Yeah well- we'll have to settle for leftovers."

The dog made a sound of disapproval low in his throat, his ears flicking back as he then huffed and shook his head.

"Oi! Don't complain, money's tight!" Ichigo said as he paced into the kitchen and proceeded to pull open the fridge door.

He had, for the most part, a steady job at U of K that he had held for two years. But during the summer months, the class sizes dwindled and thus there wasn't a need for a Professor of Literature and Composition. He had just started back to work as the Fall Semester had started, but it was still hard catching up on funds. As it was his other half was particularly restless in the summer and this made finding another gig other than his free-lance writing hard. He didn't much care to leave the house in the first place.

The classes he taught were online for the most part; he developed a curriculum and interfaced with his students a couple times a week. He had learned his lesson the first year out of school and in an actual classroom: College students wore way too much perfume/cologne. That coupled with the fact that his female students (and a few male) were all under the impression that it would be easy to seduce a young professor and act out a teacher/student fantasy, had really turned him off the whole "in-classroom teaching experience".

He certainly frequented his childhood home more often in the summer and was grateful his little sister still cooked like the Kurosaki Clinic housed an army.

He reached inside the fridge for a pink plastic bento. With a satisfied sigh he closed the fridge, bento in hand and wandered further into his quaint kitchenette.

He pulled a pair of chopsticks from a drawer with one hand, while with the other he popped open the lid of his dinner with a thumb. A few minutes in the microwave and Ichigo's mouth was watering as the steam hit his nose from the toasty bento in his hands. Standing over the sink, a bachelor move if ever there was one, he dug in with relish.

But he found his first mouthful was hard to swallow. He frowned at the odd taste, but managed to get it down. For a moment he stood very still, but then decided it must have been his last cup of coffee that had tainted his taste buds slightly. A half shrug and he was shoveling another full bite into his mouth, but again as soon as the food hit his tongue he found his taste buds reacting negatively. He gagged and abruptly spit the food into the sink. As he drew the back of his hand over his mouth and looked down at the food, his nose wrinkled. Had it gone bad?

He hesitantly brought it to his nose and sniffed it. He frowned when the scent did not offend him. No. It had only been a few days ago Yuzu had packed it into the bento and he had put it in his freezer first and then the fridge to defrost just this morning. His frown deepened. He had never had such a reaction to Yuzu's food, not even leftovers.

Still he put the bento into the sink and turned slowly to lean back against the counter, puzzled. He worked his jaw, trying to decipher the lingering taste on his tongue that was disrupting his enjoyment of his food. He froze.

Chocolate.

He tasted chocolate.

But how? It had been two days… How was that taste still-

Ichigo's eyes narrowed, "It's you- isn't it?"

The dog cocked his head at this, feigning ignorance.

Ichigo's lip curled in a sneer and he glanced over his shoulder out the window over the sink. Darkness was already thick over the town.

He growled to his comrade, "Well if you think we're going out- you've got another thing coming! I've got an article to write!"

A low growl in the dog's throat told Ichigo what he thought of this. The young man whirled to face himself in the glass.

"Don't think I don't know you've been itching to get out- to-to- Well you can forget it!" Ichigo scowled at his reflection in the window. His eyes narrowed threateningly as he paced back into the living room where he threw himself back into his chair.

But in response his stomach gave a loud groan of protest. He put his hand to his middle as though to force it into submission. But even if he could get his stomach under control the same could not be said of his canine compatriot.

Control? What a joke.

* * *

Once more he found himself roaming the woods. He had hoped that the mangy miscreant would be satisfied with a stolen hotdog from the vendor in front of the bar. But his hopes had been dashed when he simply inhaled the mystery meat, bun and all and trotted toward the east end of Karakura. The dog knew exactly where he was headed.

Nose in the air he meandered between the trees, a spring in his step. He stopped once and awhile to assure himself of the scent in the air, but it was unmistakable- it was imbedded in his brain. His jaws fell open in a light pant as he headed to the clearing, but his lolling tongue had little to do with exertion.

* * *

Rukia slowed her pace as a shudder passed through her. She looked over her shoulder. The dark outline of trees, slightly silvered by the dim moonlight met her gaze. No phantoms… Or orange dogs. The thought agitated her and she frowned.

She lifted a brow at herself, her hand settling on the hilt of her sword as she strode onward.

_I didn't imagine it- as much as it shames me to know that- that brute knocked me down with so little effort… I'm more prepared this time, however-he won't catch me unawares. _Suddenly she rolled her eyes at herself as she realized she was anticipating another encounter.

_I don't have time to play._ She told herself sternly, her expression mirroring her thoughts. Her brother had charged her with a mission. It had been delayed by a few days as he himself was unable to get away to the designated meeting place to treat with his former lieutenant. The prince had insisted that until he could clear his schedule, Rukia was not to meet with Renji about anything other than to deliver his message. She did not protest though as the thought of being back in the woods so soon only gave her flashes of her last rather odd encounter there. Remembering the feel of the dog's large paws pressing down on her and that rough tongue slicking over her cheek, she shuddered yet again.

She realized she had stopped about a foot before the trees fell away, lining the circular patch of grass open to the moonlight. For several moments she stared into the clearing, hoping that her breathing only sounded loud in her ears. When she had allowed a least five minutes to pass and had not seen any flash of orange fur, she sighed in what she thought was relief.

_He probably wasn't from around here anyway. _She thought as she headed forward again. _I certainly would have noticed such a funny-looking creature running around while on patrol._ _He likely just wandered down from the mountains looking for food._ She frowned at the thought, slowing her pace. _Does that make him a wild dog? What's the difference between a wild dog and a wolf? Am I confusing species? No, no… Breeds? Damnit! What did Kurotsuchi-Sensei call them? Genus? Yes- genus! That's the difference… Well in any case I suppose a big, orange, __**ridiculous**__ creature is rare and-_

"Dahhh!" The princess cried out as body and mind went hurtling. Landing hard on her stomach she let out a less than dignified groan as the air rushed out of her. A shifting weight settled on her back and she had to blink a few times to clear her head.

The snuffling noise at the back of her head shot awareness into every part of her. Her hair was being ruffled… No not ruffled… Her eyes widened. Sniffed!

She lifted up enough to whip her head around to look over her shoulder and for the second time found herself nose to nose with a beast. Gilded eyes poured into hers and the world became tones of amber and ochre and pale brown.

She sucked in a breath as pink flashed between pearly canines.

_Crap! Not again!_

* * *

AN: I apologize… This chapter is kinda a relevent tease. But next chapter we'll finish the scene and maybe trail B. on his lunch meeting with Renji… depending on how long the continuation of the Rukia/Dog Ichigo scene plays out!

Thanks again very much for all the reviews! It's muy exciting!


	8. Ch 7 Further Encounters

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

AN: I'm so ungodly thrilled that you guys are getting a kick outta this! I will do my best to keep your interest! Thank you, thank you!

Juveniliare: My apologies, it seems I've confused you? U of K, is University of Karakura. And yes, Byakuya is the Prince of Tokyo, which in itself has become an independent country. As for time period, it's a bit of a modern day Renaissance- at least for the royals. I imagine I will touch on this throughout- perhaps I should in fact slow it down a tad. Thanks very much for reviewing- this is really quite helpful! BTW the cookies were lovely! Yum!

Guest: I guess I have two? Well in any case: YAY! And here's more for you! Continue to enjoy, will ya please?

Andtherainstops: LMAO Quite right! Thanks so much for coming back to make me giggle! Seriously!

Guest#2: These two will be at it throughout- prepare for the awkwardness! BWAHAHAHA! Thanks for joining!

Am19: Yes poor Rukia, she's gonna have to step it up if she wants to avoid our beastie! You're comments are much appreciated!

B000097z: Part of Rukia's problem is she thinks too much! Dog Ichigo is less thought and more action!

Cisusi: Thank you! Your compliments are very welcome! I can only hope you'll find more to love as the story progresses! Please stay tuned!

Fair warning: This is an Ichiruki chapter, but will get a bit angsty towards the end. I'm sure someone will come along to dispel the moodiness though…

* * *

Hearts A-Stray

Chapter 7: Further Encounters of the Awkward Kind

* * *

The princess narrowly missed the pink tongue darting out to give her another thorough taste. Just in time she turned her head forward to face the ground.

The dog made a sound that sounded suspiciously like a growl of "Damn!"

"You again!" She hissed at the ground, getting her hands beneath her. She abruptly pushed against the ground to dislodge him, but being that she was petite and he was monstrous- there was no contest. Her breath rushed out of her as her stomach hit the ground again after considerable effort; her attempt nullified by the shifting of the dog's paws on her back. It was a miracle her ribs weren't being completely crushed.

He scoffed at her effort and continued sniffing at the back of her neck, which was beginning to make her squirm. She had wanted to keep completely still, catch him off guard to regain her feet, but that was not likely.

Still, she refused to giggle at the sensation of his wet nose trailing from one side of her neck to the other and then into her hair.

She growled to forestall the girlish mirth bubbling in her throat, "Stop that!"

The dog ignored her, moving his paws only slightly so that he could drag his nose further downward. She couldn't even imagine explaining the paw prints on her cream colored shirt. But that became the least of her worries when she felt that intrusive nose gliding down her spine. The princess stiffened. With each vertebrae the dog sniffed through the thin cotton shirt, the closer he got to… to…

She gave a very Un-Elite- screech as the nose traveled over the curve of her backside, the sniffing grown more intense.

Ichigo barely heard a thing. He was in seventh heaven. Who knew a human could smell _**this **_delicious? From her hair, to her neck, to her spine and now this- this glorious rump… He had half a mind to sink his teeth right in-

Her frozen state of shock shattered and she simply reacted, twisting to roll onto her back. The dog had dropped his guard, yes, and allowed himself to shift into a position that made it easier for her to shake him. But this hardly mattered; he was just too quick in canine form.

In the end she still found herself trapped between his paws, and his nose in an even more awkward place than moments ago.

They both froze.

Rukia because her whole body was flushed with such furnace-like heat she thought she might erupt.

And Ichigo because well- he's a dog people- you put two and two together.

But the dog's pleasure coma was short-lived. He yelped and lurched back as his nose was suddenly stinging, pain shooting up his whole muzzle.

Propped up on one elbow, her other hand still posed in a post-flick position, Rukia shrieked, "You perverted fiend- what do you think you're doing!?"

The dog that had drawn back into a pose that suggested flight, blinked at her, his snout still tingling as he stared in astonishment. How could she have so much strength in just two fingers?

She sat up fully, glaring at him. Jerkily she dusted at the front of her shirt, "Just what is the idea of tackling me anyway? I certainly do not see the appeal of it!" Her hands were shaking slightly as she tried to re-tie the strings at the V-neck of her shirt. Completely flustered, she continued to readjust her uniform, brushing her hands down the cream leather pants and tightening the strings of the brown knee boots. On her feet she gave herself one more good dusting, her eyes furtively glancing upward once and awhile to make certain he was not trying to advance.

But the dog had sunk back into a casual pose, and merely sat scowling.

Yes, scowling.

He was quite disappointed at having been thwarted in his attempt to get to know her better. To a dog, scent was everything and as previously mentioned her scent was like the canine equivalent of catnip for him. It was only natural he wanted more! His frown deepened.

Standing straight, her hand stealing to her sword for reassurance, Rukia returned the frown, "What are you doing here again? What is it you want?" She propped her hands on her hips.

The dog's lip curled back. _Isn't that obvious?_

The princess blinked, bewildered by the expression on the beast's face. Again her eyes narrowed and she said, "I'm not exactly sure what you hope to accomplish here, but I have no food and I have no time to play." She looked around for a moment, listening for Renji. When she didn't catch any sound, other than the wind through the trees stirring the leaves and the serene chirp of crickets she sighed.

Looking back at the orange menace, her brow scrunched slightly in concern, "Is it that you're hungry?" His tongue fell out of his mouth in response.

"You don't look underfed." She observed dryly, slowly folding her arms over her chest.

The dog huffed at this and then abruptly stood and began snuffling at the ground around him. He had a short attention-span. It didn't seem like his playmate was going to be so easily distracted as to let him continue his "greeting" in any case.

Rukia watched him thoughtfully as he began to wander the clearing, sniffing at leaves and grass with single-minded enthusiasm. _Could he really be wild? He seems so… harmless… Well with the exception of his tendency to throw himself at me. _She grimaced briefly. _Could he be someone's pet?_

This thought was a bit startling, but she couldn't rule it out and before she knew it she had strode forward.

When she stopped in front of him he immediately stopped sniffing and lifted his head to look up at her (which wasn't too much of a strain as he was just about chest level). She looked down at him with an appraising look in her indigo eyes. He was lost, falling into a sea of the deepest blue, sprinkled with amethyst dust.

She did her best to avoid the shining pools of gold as she warned, "Don't read anything into this…"

The sea tossed Ichigo right out as her hand slowly crept through the fur at his neck. As she searched through the orange fur, he found himself in Eden. She had a very gentle touch despite her tough attitude. But the contact was much too brief as she drew back with a frown.

"No collar." She murmured.

Ichigo growled, half in disappointment, half in insult. Who could dare claim ownership of a colossus like him? And how dare she tease him with that silky touch only to draw away without truly petting him?

She cocked an eyebrow at him, "I don't suppose you would be very obedient."

He confirmed this with a mischievous twinkle in his eye as he slid a paw forward.

Instantly she took a step back, wary of the look he was giving her. She had seen it before. That devious tongue slipped between his teeth again and he took another pace forward.

Rukia's heart was taking flight in her chest in panic. She extended her arm, pointing a finger at him, "I said don't read anything into it!"

Ichigo couldn't hear her, his eyes were swimming with lust and he was panting quite suddenly. She had touched him… How could he ignore such a creamy- dreamy touch?

His tail swished side to side.

_More_? _More, __**please**_? His eyes seemed to plead as they looked up at her.

She stopped in her retreat and he followed suit, cocking his head to the side curiously. Was he really so starved for attention? She eyed him as he began to grin at her again, the rhythm of his tail increasing.

Well, his fur had been surprisingly soft.

Her eyes had changed as she looked at him. From stern refusal to something…gentle, her gem-like eyes had shifted emotions as she considered him. Her hand was suddenly hovering in the space between them and his lids drooped languidly over his eyes in surrender. He lifted his head further, anticipating her hand fingering deep into his fur.

Rukia nearly held her breath as she drew the slightest bit closer. She wasn't much for affection, but this creature seemed to so crave it…

Her brother bred hunting dogs, but they were loyal only to him and snapped at anyone else who came near. She avoided the kennels at all costs as they seemed especially agitated when she was nearby. Byakuya hated cats so they were out of the question in the palace and anything else other than horses and dogs was unheard of. As for the horses they too tended to shy away from her. Needless to say she had not had many favorable encounters with animals.

She licked her lips and took a small step.

The dog gave a purring growl, both encouraging and impatient. The tip of her finger touched his ear and he shuddered.

Almost there…

"Rukia!" There was a crashing noise in the trees nearby.

The princess hadn't realized she had shut her eyes until they flew open and the dog, after giving her a reluctant look, became a blur.

When Renji poked his head through the trees, Rukia was alone, her hand still outstretched.

She sighed as her friend frowned at her, a mixture of amusement and concern on his features, "Ugh… Whatcha doin there?"

Rukia drew her hand back and rested it on the hilt of her sword, straightening regally, "Abarai. You're late again."

He chuckled at her brusque manner and refusal to acknowledge his question, "Are you really surprised?" He placed his thumbs in the pockets of his dark blue jeans, striking an easy posture.

"Hmph," Rukia sniffed, "You would not dare such impudence if it had been my brother who called." She glared at him pointedly.

He laughed outright, raising his face to the sky, "Damn right!" He smiled impudently at her for a moment before his face fell. He cast around nervously, "He's not here, is he?"

She folded her arms over her chest and smirked, raising one shoulder. It was her turn to chuckle as Renji called tentatively, "Your- highness?"

* * *

Once more Ichigo found himself stumbling through the trees, trying to button, zip, and basically reassemble his clothes.

How? How could this happen again? He asked himself as he shoved his arm into his jacket.

He had always been able to control his changes before. His other self needed to be set free once and awhile after all, and he knew better than to cage him. For twenty-some odd years of his life, Ichigo had managed to subdue the creature that shared his soul. He had not undergone the change until after his mother had passed away at the age of six. He surmised that his rage and sorrow had been the catalysts that brought the canine to the surface. While his counterpart was for the most part simply curious and merely wished to sate his wanderlust, he could also be very dark. As a puppy, for months after the change he had prowled the woods, snapping at anything that came across his path. But by the end of his lone wanderings, late into the night, he was would simply curl up and whimper beneath the trees the cold moon the only witness to his sorrow. Sometimes he would even find himself on the banks of the river, howling in mourning for what he had lost there.

If only he hadn't thought himself such a good swimmer…. If only he had just let himself sink instead of calling out for help…

Ichigo's chest had tightened, a burning knot where his heart was. He had not realized he had paused, his hand gripping tightly to his shirt. When light and sound erupted from his pocket, he jumped and immediately reached for his jeans.

"Hello?" He hiss-whispered as he put the phone to his ear, glancing over his shoulder to see that he was far enough away from the clearing.

"Ichigo, my son!" His father's voice pummeled his ears and he winced drawing the phone away. Could no one speak to him without shouting?

With an irritated scowl he once more set a brisk pace toward the black iron gates in the distance.

"Dad," He kept his voice low, "What the hell? It's like one o'clock in the morning!"

Isshin chuckled from the other end of the line, "Haha, how else am I to get your attention, Fruit-of-my-loins?"

Ichigo gritted his teeth, a disgusted look passing over his features. "Don't refer to me like that!" He snapped, rubbing at his forehead, "What is it you want?"

"I've good news, My Ungrateful Son," Isshin replied brightly, ignoring the boy's sullen tone, "A job opportunity has presented itself for you! And you simply must accept!"

Ichigo reached the brick and iron wall, and cradled the phone against his should as he reached for the top of the posts. As he hoisted himself up rather effortlessly he sneered, "I already- have- a-job, Dad." He flew over the top of the fence with the grace of a pole-vaulter and landed on the other side with ease.

"Ah, but that job has so little prospects…"Isshin grumped and began mumbling more to himself, "Old biddies with glasses and sweater vests- support hose is _**no**_ man's fantasy!"

"Dad…" Ichigo sighed, setting a leisurely pace down the sidewalk for home.

Remembering himself Isshin burst, "That's right, Ichigo! This job has enormous perks! Why you could become a prince!"

The young man's mouth fell open in a yawn. He was not following word his father said, as usual.

He had really tuned him out until he caught one last piece of the one-sided conversation, "… You'd have to marry her of course."

"Huh?"

* * *

AN: Well that's it for now! Next chapter we'll catch up w/ B. and Renji and perhaps have a drink w/ Nan and Shun!

Much love!


	9. Ch 8 The Prince's Plot

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

AN: I had a really hard time moving on after the 2nd paragraph I wrote… Picturing Byakuya… I'm trying not to fry my computer with the copious amounts of drool…

Confusedchan: Thanks for reviewing! Ungodly cute name BTW(I'm big on names around here)! I think Ichigo runs from Renji because he's not big on making friendly w/ many humans and when someone intrudes it kinda brings him to his human senses- you know about how wrong it is to sniff a girl in inappropriate places- yadda,yadda… But he'll have to stand his ground sometime…

Andtherainstops: Once again you got me laughing! Still no love for Renji- huh? Maybe you'll like him after this chapter- he's not interrupting anything!

Booknerd1990: Ahhh yes, ripping bodices is good times all around! And I'm sure with Ichigo's claws- at some point someone's clothes will end up in shreds…Thanks for putting fun images in my head!

Cisusi: Your compliments are very dear to me! Thank you! I'm not sure why, but Ichigo as a dog is kinda easy to write… I actually have more trouble writing him as a human! Next chapter please let me know how I do!

MugetsuIchigo: How's it goin?! Once again I'm so glad I have you along for this wild ride!

B000097z: There's only one person Ichigo SHOULD marry!

* * *

Hearts A-Stray

Chapter 8: The Prince's Plot

Step 1: Undercover Agent Recruiting

* * *

The café was always overflowing. It didn't seem the best place to appear incognito. But conveniently most of the people that frequented this bustling bistro were business men and women, much too self-involved to notice much outside their corporate agendas.

But though Byakuya had not walked in in all of his royal regalia, he still managed to capture attention. In the black fedora and tinted glasses accessorizing the black suit coat, open collared button-up of darkest blue and black slacks, he was rather breathtaking. With his hair pulled back from his chiseled features into a tidy pony-tail at the back of his head, he was rather model-esque.

Renji smirked as a waitress ran smack dab into the dessert cart, her eyes glassy as she stared without shame at the tall prince striding oh-so-coolly through the crowd that seemed to part for him. He still didn't know how the man managed to go out in public at all. It especially boggled the mind that no one seemed to recognize him as anything other than a ridiculously good-looking man on these outings.

The redhead chuckled to himself and shook his head as a further clatter of dishes and cries of dismay were heard as Byakuya made his way over to their table. Used to a fuss whether in disguise or in all his royal glory the young prince did not bat an eyelash as he sat down.

On any other occasion Renji might have rose and bowed to the prince, but during these meetings the other man did not require it so he simply sipped at his tea, lounging casually in his chair beneath the shade of the wide umbrella overhead. A waiter appeared and then disappeared within the space of a minute.

There was silence.

A cup of tea appeared before the prince and he reached for it, the long fine-boned fingers clasping around the handle with perfect poise. When he had set his cup back down on the saucer, looking somewhat contented (or as contented as the stoic prince could look), his grey eyes flicked up at Renji from behind the smoky glasses.

There was an understanding between these men. Ever since Renji had been exiled, he felt no need to really mince words with his former captain. Make no mistake, this man was still his prince and thus he knew better than to forego all formality, but there was still a more easy exchange between the two now.

Renji quirked a smile, "You're looking well… Sir." It was still hard not to call him "captain" or perhaps "your highness". Old habits…

"As are you, Abarai." Byakuya returned emotionlessly, his eyes appraising the man from head to toe. Renji's dark blue jeans were slightly baggy, but pristine, they didn't drag on the ground to hide his black Timbaland's. His black Dickie's shirt was buttoned up to a point, the tattoos along his collarbone visible; there was a pair of Aviator's tucked into the right breast pocket. He left his vibrant hair unbound and trailing long over his shoulders. He could see the affect this had as the other man's eyes flicked up to the waitress who was sliding a plate of steak in front of him; the way she blushed assured Byakuya that during his time away the other man had picked up a few tricks.

As the woman hurried away with a not-so-shy smile, Renji's eyes followed her, then snapped back abruptly to the man across from him.

"So… You needed something?" Renji said, barely glancing at his plate.

Byakuya paused. He cast his eyes to either side of them. The disturbance he had caused seemed to have been forgotten as the other diners chattered on, lost in their own conversations. He took a breath. This mission was actually a tall order.

"Yes…Renji, I require you to gather some intel for me." He finally said, his eyes intent on his teacup.

"Intel? Relations breaking down with the Americans?" Renji lifted a brow.

"No. In fact we are on very decent terms…" He responded. _They seem to have an odd obsession with me actually… _"It's regarding a woman."

Renji's lip immediately quirked upward, a suggestive gleam in his eye, "Ahh, finally sowing your wild oats, eh your- _**Sir**_?"

Byakuya resisted the urge to roll his eyes, "Not in the slightest. This woman is my fiancé."

"Ah… yeah- I see… Um... Why would you need info on your fiancé- don't you get regular reports?" Renji's face scrunched.

Again Byakuya had to resist his initial reaction which was to sigh, "The reports cannot tell me what kind of person she is- her true nature or real interests. Besides, the reports have been infrequent the last few years and I have been remiss in noticing the lack of them. Besides have you forgotten this is the year I must ascend to the throne?"

"Right- so aren't you just supposed to meet her and then… I don't know- the wedding will be planned from there?" The redhead's brow furrowed further.

"That was the initial understanding, yes." Byakuya's tone lowered slightly an almost sarcastic tint to his voice.

Renji raised an inked eyebrow again, "So…?"

The prince cast a wry glance his way and simply replied, "Things did not go as expected."

* * *

Flashback

"_It was your obligation to tell her." Byakuya said to the woman still gaping at him in shock._

"_Yes, but it was our intention for her to develop as a person without the added weight of a royal engagement looming over her head. How could she focus with such expectations?" Nanao recovered quickly._

"_It would have added to her resolve. I have been aware of everything expected of me since the age of three- having such a purpose guided me." The prince answered dryly._

"_When we were hired as her caregivers we were told that she must live a life of humility." __**No one wanted another empty figurehead on the throne this time around. **__Nanao thought to herself._

"_Perhaps, but that doesn't explain why you have her wandering all over the globe with no indication of her true purpose."_

"_That is simple. She will be better off for all she knows of the world." The guardian countered, her irritation on the rise, "She knows the difference between common courtesy and political posturing. Would you not want a queen who sees that line? Not just a puppet, but a woman who can stand by your side as an equal with a mind of her own? A mind aware of the needs of all people?!"_

"_I did not see such a person before me." He said flatly._

_Nanao's eyes widened then she cleared her throat with obvious discomfort, "Well- as for her behavior- that was- uncommon for her. She's not normally so…"_

"_Spastic." Kyoraku finished for her and she shot a narrow-eyed glance at him._

_She adjusted her glasses, "Normally- she is a very good conversationalist. While sometimes she tends to be overtly honest- she knows her manners…" She trailed off again._

_The prince's brow twitched, "However?"_

_Nanao forced herself to keep her hands in her lap though she sorely wanted to readjust her entire outfit again._

"_She makes friends easily," She added quickly, "And is quite intelligent!"_

_Byakuya took a breath before he could speak, his agitation rising though one could not tell by his cool tone, "However?"_

"_Male and female friends- she really isn't particular- she's a people person," Nanao continued, pretending he had not spoken. There was a desperate sort of quality to her voice as though she needed to make her point._

_The Prince's fingers began to curl, digging into upholstery, "Ms. Ise-,"_

"_Honestly not- flighty- or rude she just- she-," _

"_Nanao-chan-," Kyoraku said gently._

"_What?" She snapped shifting her gaze to him, "I'm just trying to explain that we didn't raise a completely sheltered priss!" _

_After another blood-pressure easing breath Byakuya said, "Then what kind of girl did you raise? I'm not quite making the connection between the woman you are describing and the girl that- __**fled**__ from me."_

_Now it was Nanao's turn to take a steadying breath and she lifted her chin slightly, "Yes. I was getting to that… Her reaction to you- well it wasn't simply the fact that she-ehem- had no previous knowledge of the engagement but that… While she is not a shy individual- when it comes to a member of the opposite sex approaching her… for purposes other than friendship- I'm afraid she- well- she becomes-," She was trying to find a delicate way of explaining._

"_That clumsy hot mess you saw." Kyoraku finished with a grin.  
_

_Again Nanao had a scathing glare ready for him, "I was going to say- she seems to lose a bit of confidence… But, I suppose that is a fairly accurate description… She's just- unsure how to react." She sighed._

"_So she has never been accustomed to the idea of a relationship with a man other than mere friendship? You have not acquainted her with the idea of being a wife?" __**In every sense of the word.**__ His mind spoke the words he could not say aloud without seeming overly eager or blatantly inconsiderate. Though why he should care at this point was beyond him. He had spent years accustoming himself to the idea of marrying someone he did not know- only to find her ignorant of the whole arrangement. It was inexcusable._

_Kyoraku gave that krewked smile as though reading his thoughts, "Don't misinterpret, your highness- she's not completely ignorant about what men and women…__**do**__. But nor has she ever had the opportunity to date- or really understand the concept of a crush."_

"_She's never had a romantic encounter of any kind?" Byakuya blinked._

"_Of course not!" Nanao answered, "She's engaged! We may have left her in the dark about a few things- but we don't let her run willy-nilly!"_

_Kyoraku scratched at the stubble on his chin saying casually, "Not that there hasn't been interest, mind you. She's had men advance on her… but it's always the same reaction. As soon as a man hints that he wants more than friendship she is completely out of her element."_

_**And apparently out of her mind.**__ Byakuya gave a mental snort. But before he could respond in an appropriate way Nanao, who had been eyeing him suspiciously, spoke._

"_You seemed to imply that she should have some experience, despite her status as your betrothed." Her blue eyes were a navy color belying her qualms._

"_Of course not. That would be inappropriate given the circumstances. But even I know the rituals of courtship." Byakuya replied stiffly._

_The woman arched one brow at him, "Then you mean you've dated other women?"_

_The prince would not look at her as he replied, "That is irrelevant."_

_Nanao's eyes widened her feminist sensibilities tingling._

_Kyoraku watched her uneasily; while he appreciated when his Nanao-chan showed her fiery side he knew they could not afford to further upset the prince._

_Byakuya was in fact seething, but he took a deep breath, "So how do you propose we resolve this?"_

_Kyoraku shrugged, "The old-fashioned way?"_

_Byakuya lifted a brow._

"_Court her." Nanao elaborated, well, simply._

_Byakuya's brow inched further upward._

_Nanao sighed and gestured impatiently for her partner to take over._

"_Eh heh, heh," He chuckled, "I think what Nanao is saying is that you should get to know her- see what she likes… You know- __**date**__ her."_

_The prince blinked, expressionless._

_Nanao and Kyoraku stared at him in awkward silence._

_After several minutes had passed the prince's eyes narrowed in contemplation, "Date her, you say…" His grey eyes flashed menacingly his mouth drawing downward in distaste, "She is my fiancé. There should be no need to date her… As it is- I have too much to oversee to indulge in whatever romantic fantasies she might have."_

"_We didn't say you had to rent a horse-drawn carriage and release doves!" Nanao cried in exasperation._

"_Ah," Kyoraku stroked his chin with his hand, musing, "Is that what Nanao-chan finds romantic?"_

_What patience Nanao prided herself on had evaporated, she stood up with a cry, "Oh good lord! Figure it out!" She glared once more at Kyoraku and gave a stiff bow to the prince and ground out, "If you'll excuse me your highness!" With that she straightened her vest once again and marched to the door. It slammed in her wake. As she stormed down the hallway she muttered darkly, "I have no time to educate a couple of chauvinistic barbarians on the intricacies of a woman's mind!"_

_Another door slammed and Kyoraku winced, rubbing awkwardly at the back of his head, "Well, I certainly didn't expect that reaction from my Nanao-chan… She's usually quite level-headed."_

_Byakuya nearly snorted. __**Seems like all the women in your life are uncommonly emotional of late**__. He tried not to let his mind wander to a typically narrow-minded male explanation for such behavior._

_There was silence._

_Finally Kyoraku sighed and leaned forward to place his elbows on his knees, "Listen, your highness, I realize this is not what you expected… but I assure you- a good woman is worth a little effort." This said he simply rose to his feet an indulgent grin spread on his face and without even a formal acknowledgement left the prince to contemplate his words._

End Flashback

* * *

Renji nodded slowly, trying to envision a scenario in which the Prince would actually be caught off guard. It was nearly impossible. But then Renji knew a thing or two about women (he'd had plenty of time to hone his womanizing skills while in exile). Women could be unpredictable at the best of times. He smirked, but quickly hid the impudent gleam in his eyes, coughing into his hand.

"So what would like me to do? Spy on her?"

"No… I'll need you to make contact."

"Contact?"

"Yes, I need you to gauge her reaction to you. As well I'll need you to observe her in other social situations and report back."

"Sir… isn't that well- something you should do? I mean- that's- getting to know her basically so…" Renji spread his hands.

"And when, Abarai, do you suggest I fit such things into my schedule? I've no time to run around after a college student to learn her interests." The Prince scoffed.

Renji was silent a moment then shrugged one shoulder, "Right. Ugh then- you want me to… Ugh… Date her?"

"Don't be facetious, Renji," Byakuya's eyes narrowed at him, "Simply find out where her interests lie. I shall do the rest."

"Sir, I'm just not sure I understand why you are going this extra mile." Renji sighed, running a hand back through his hair. It did seem unlike the prince to not simple make demands and call it a day.

"She is a princess chosen to be queen... I cannot afford a political scandal by calling off the engagement so easily." _And because this game intrigues me. Because I have never had to give chase and… _

He cleared his throat lightly, giving Renji his full weighty gaze, "I will make arrangements for you to temporarily enroll in the University of Karakura… From what intel I have gathered she takes courses there whenever she returns from one of her overseas sojourns."

Renji stared, "College?" He had barely passed his intelligence exams to make it into the royal guard. While he was no dummy, he wasn't exactly renowned for having a great mental capacity for anything other than sword fighting, drinking, and more recently women.

He knew this was one area he may not excel in. Spy- understandable... Undercover agent… _Awkward_…

* * *

AN: I know, you're going: "there isn't gonna be some love triangle- is there?" The answer to that is no. Nothing foreseeable anyhow.

Next Chapter: Princess Vs. Tutor


	10. Ch 9 Princess Vs Tutor

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

AN: Fair warning this chapter may seem like there's some character bashing- but I assure you that's not my intention. As Ichigo observes this character from afar he is simply left w/ an outsider's impression(one which most people might make without knowing the character).

* * *

Hearts A-Stray

Chapter 9: Princess Vs. Tutor:

Winner Take Hall

* * *

The breeze that drifted in through the window was thick with the scent of cherry blossoms. If one believed the rumors, cherry blossoms bloomed year round at Seiretei- they even peeked out beneath the snow on the trees deep in winter.

Ichigo wrinkled his nose at the thought and abruptly rubbed at it with the heel of his hand. It had not stopped twitching since he set foot on the palace grounds.

And now here he was, an hour later, standing in one of the long, vast hallways of the palace, awaiting a royal's pleasure. He had long since wandered from the official waiting area.

He snorted. Not only because he could not get that flowery scent out of his sensitive nose, but because he was beyond irritated.

After several cajoling and persistent phone calls and texts- one of which featured a picture of the oversized poster of his mother that occupied one living room wall of his childhood home- Ichigo had reluctantly agreed to meet with the prince. Isshin's badgering and threats of showing up at the university had left Ichigo with little choice but to meet with the king-to-be to discuss the job offer on the table. From what he gathered, between the bouts of his father's sobbing about "lonely bachelorhood" and declarations of "I'll be damned if Ryuuken Ishida has a grandchild before me", it was a tutoring job, for none-other-than the prince's sister, Princess Rukia.

Isshin had consulted in the palace for years (on a somewhat professional level) as a physician. Despite the fact that Byakuya was not too fond of the overly enthusiastic and thus annoying doctor, he had been on staff for years and the prince was not about to break with what in some ways was tradition. Truth be told Byakuya might have found a sly way of dismissing him if not for Rukia who enjoyed his unconventional bedside manner. In all honesty however, Byakuya could not have terminated him without guilt; Isshin had been around in all his goofy glory since he had been a child.

Regardless of his father's close ties with the palace for all these years, Ichigo had never been on the royal grounds- for any official matter that is. He wasn't one to scrape and bow, therefore it had always seemed like a good rule-of-thumb to steer clear of the ruling family or politics in general for that matter. While he still didn't think it was the best idea to hobnob with the royals, the offer was tempting considering the pay and the fact that it was indeed temporary.

He scowled, not for the first time that morning. He had been told over an hour ago that the prince was still out attending to some business or other. He sighed, his elbows propped up on the windowsill, chin in his hands.

The palace was impressive, the royal grounds beautiful with their multitude of gardens, ranging in style from traditional Japanese gardens to the English inspired mazes of shrubs and patterned flower plots. The overall style of the palace was in fact inspired by the castles of Great Britain. There were other homes outside of Karakura that were more traditional of Japanese palaces, but even Byakuya appreciated the variety. But Ichigo wasn't interested in landscaping or architecture. Besides, that persistent scent agitating his nose was becoming a nuisance.

He rubbed at his nose with the back of his hand with a growl. Why the hell was he waiting around for a job he had not even wanted in the first place? Truth be told standing here made him anxious. The thought that he might cross paths with that female guard his randy other half was silly about had occupied his mind more than once. But he had not even been thinking of that when he had grudgingly agreed to his father's pleas and slammed down the phone… In fact he had been so agitated the rest of the day and into the next that had barely reflected on his encounter in dog-form until he was striding through the palace gates, passing several guards.

The uniforms on the guards had been the same as the woman's, with the exception of the blue cloak about their shoulders. But the uniform fit very differently on the masculine figures of the male guards as opposed to the petite nymph that had his dog spanking the ground with his tail with just the mere slip of a thought of her. The uniform had really been more appealing on her, the shirt slightly loose- but the fabric falling just right to accentuate her chest, the pants clinging to slim thighs and the curve of her hips… And those boots- even though they had no heels- there was something incredibly enticing about the boots enclosing her toned calves…

He slapped his hands down on the window sill and stood straight. It was settled- he had to get the hell out of here. As it was his limit for patiently waiting was now up.

If not for catching sight of flowing hair and graceful figures, Ichigo would have turned from the window and stomped down the corridor.

There were three women approaching from a garden path in front of the window. The two on the outside had to be ladies of court- they were all dressed too immaculately to be anything else-to the knee-length designer skirts and ruffled tops at the height of fashion. The girl in the middle however wore a longer skirt- simple but flattering and a short-sleeved button up blouse. Her hair was a light honey-brown- not quite blonde, and she pinned it back in small flowered clips above her ears. She was smiling. She was beautiful.

Ichigo couldn't help but think back to the fairytales his father used to read to Yuzu- the ones that made Karin roll her eyes, but secretly smile. This girl was the quintessential princess- right out of a fairytale…. Though he didn't remember princesses having such full-

He cleared his throat, hoping it would clear his mind.

Was this the girl he was supposed to tutor? Tall, graceful, lovely face, and a huge-

"Excuse me, Sir. What are you doing here?"

The voice only partially pulled him from his musings, "Huh?" He didn't spare the person- now a few steps to his left- a glance.

"If you do not have permission to be here- I'll have to ask you to leave." Came the firm response. The voice was almost familiar.

But he was still lost in his own musings. If clichés rang true, then it was no wonder the woman needed a tutor- her brain was probably pea-sized compared to her-

The person- likely a guard- cleared their throat.

"Ah- don't worry- I have business here." Ichigo responded simply, watching as the girl paused, giggling with the two girls on either side of her.

Those melons had to be sucking oxygen from her brain- she probably had no idea where she was!

He heard a foot begin to tap impatiently, "Do you have some sort of documentation that can confirm who you are, sir? It's really not _okay_ for you to just loiter in the hall."

Ichigo was starting to get agitated, "Look-I have an appointment with the prince. So you can run along and- guard something." He made a shooing gesture with his hand- his eyes widening slightly as he watched the big-chested girl pirouette and nearly fall over.

She couldn't have very good balance with that ra-

He heard a hiss of angry breath and then the person tried to sound patient, but failed, "I cannot 'run along and guard something'- I'm not simply a guard- I'm one of the Elite. This whole palace is my jurisdiction. Now tell me who you are."

Ichigo sighed and rolled his eyes, "Fine… I'm Ichigo Kurosaki- and I have an appointment with the prince to discuss tutoring the princess. In fact-I'll be around here a lot- so you might as well get used to my face." He ended rather smugly.

Skepticism clear in their voice, the stranger murmured, "You? You are the tutor that's supposed to take Ukitake-Sensei's place?" She- he was paying enough attention now to be sure it was a woman- scoffed, "You look very young to be a tutor for royalty."

He snorted, "Well it's not exactly like I need your approval." He frowned as the princess began to jump up and down in reaction to something one of the girls had said. He muttered in what he thought was a quiet voice, "It's the princess that matters and she doesn't look to have much going on between her ears so I doubt she'll disapprove."

The person next to him gasped as they looked from the window back to him-putting two and two together after hearing his un-gentlemanly comment. He winced realizing he had been a tad too loud and much too honest.

"Look- I probably shouldn't have-," He started- awkwardly rubbing at the back of his neck- now too embarrassed to face the female guard. He'd spent entirely too many nights running amok- his mind seemed to be a few biscuits short of a dozen. Damn that dog and his canine metaphors.

"I know for a fact that the princess is not empty-headed as you are implying and that she would indeed disapprove of you!" The woman shot back.

He sighed, "Sorry… I'm overly tired- I didn't mean to take a shot at the princess… But isn't it a bit much to assume you know her mind just because you're a woman too…" He was at it again- speaking without too much thought to caution.

There was silence and then he listened as the woman ground out a familiar name.

"Rukia… Rukia Kuchiki."

"What?" Ichigo frowned, leaning closer to the glass as the auburn-haired woman outside grabbed the two others by the arms and started to happily skip toward the doorway beneath the window.

"Rukia Kuchiki! That's my name you fool!" The voice erupted in fury. Fury that he could now feel in waves of heat coming from the person he abruptly turned to.

Shit.

When he dropped his gaze he found raging indigo eyes glaring into his and his own eyes widened in response.

Oh horror of horrors!

But… But… But…

This was the female guard! _And_-the princess?

Her scent wrapped around him like a noose. Just now, hanging himself didn't seem like such a bad idea. Especially as his inner demon's eyes popped open.

The woman whose scent and figure and over-all deliciousness he had been chasing for the past few days was standing right in front of him, looking dangerous with her hands on her hips and her eyes glowing with purple flames.

Ichigo's tendency to muck up a situation to the point beyond repair was in full swing as he drew back from her like she'd grown another head.

"You? You're Princess Rukia? But- you're- you're- so manly and short!" The orange-haired young man blurted as he scanned her from head to toe.

The dog hid his eyes behind his paws, crouching on the floor, a groaning growl coming from deep in his throat.

Her eyes widened in shock and outrage. But when she had recovered he recalled that even when he thought her just a guard- her outbursts had a way of catching him off guard, "This coming from a bleach-haired bumpkin! Your crude lack of manners assures me that you are more than unworthy of being my tutor- so I demand that you leave!" She extended her arm and pointed behind her.

The young man blinked. But ever the hothead a reply quickly came to mind, "Damn right I'm leaving! I don't have time to waste on some tomboy who can't stop playing soldier long enough to learn a simple subject!"

Rukia sucked in a breath and then shouted, "Well don't let me stop you from refusing the job you clown-haired freak!"

Ichigo snorted- seeming to have completely forgotten his momentary panic about realizing who he had been glomping in dog form.

"Like you could stop anything!" He scowled at her. He turned on his heel and began to storm away, "I'm going right now to tell your brother he can take that offer and shove it up his…" Midway he had thought better about insulting the prince. The girl behind him _**did**_ have a sword. He wasn't as fast in human form…

"Elite my ass." He muttered to himself as he turned down another hallway and out of sight.

Rukia could feel her breath coming much too fast, her heart in her ears. She was so worked up she thought she could actually see the room tinged in hues of red.

"Mmm," A feminine purr sounded behind her, followed by warmth that emanated into her back, "Who's the new guy?"

Rukia turned in surprise and found herself face to face with Rangiku Matsumoto's chest. If it weren't such a familiar occurrence she might have yelped. Instead she rolled her eyes and took a step back to see the woman staring over her head with a thoughtful expression. There was a glint in the older woman's eyes Rukia did not like.

She took a deep breath and found calm returning slowly- but surely.

"Rangiku-san, I was just headed to the classroom. Where's Hitsugaya-Sensei?" The Princess said with a frown.

"Hitsugaya-sensei?" The woman repeated, blinking those sunny-blue eyes.

With a sigh the princess lifted a brow, "Yes- your husband?"

"Oh!" She giggled behind her hand, showing off bright red nails. She waved Rukia's words away with a hand, "He's on assignment. Ambassador duties or some such… I'll be filling in for today. That's okay with you, isn't it?" It was hard to ignore such a bright smile; even Rukia found herself slightly enamored by Rangiku's beauty at times.

Forcing herself to blink and look away, a slight rosy color to her cheeks Rukia nodded, "Of- of course."

"Good!" Rangiku stood to her full height and struck a determined pose, "Then your first assignment is to find out who that hottie-with-the-body is!"

Rukia sighed and nearly slapped her hand to her face. With another roll of her eyes she sidestepped the woman and headed down the hall, "I already know who that is. His name is Ichigo Kurosaki and he was sent to take Ukitake-Sensei's place."

Not missing a beat, Rangiku took one long stride and fell into step next to the princess, "Oh? Any relation to Isshin?"

"His son." Rukia responded dryly.

Rangiku giggled, a blush spreading to her cheeks, "He must be quite the charmer then!" Again Rukia rolled her eyes. One because "charmer" was not a word she would associate with that orange-haired bastard. And two because Isshin Kurosaki was a shameless (yet harmless) flirt and Rangiku ate it up, much to her husband's chagrin. But then there was many a man about the palace who couldn't help but try their charm on the bountiful beauty.

_Poor Hitsugaya-Sensei._ Rukia thought, glancing over at the woman.

Yes, Rangiku was a very sought after woman, despite her marital status. In fact it seemed she was more popular after the marriage than before. But though the woman was sometimes quite naïve about other men's intentions, she only had eyes for the short snow-haired young man, Ambassador and Captain of the Elite. Rukia had to bite her lip to suppress a smile. The two seemed oddly matched, but for some reason they also made complete sense- at least in her mind. They really were cute together.

Another blush lit her cheeks as she recalled observing an intimate moment between the two, Rangiku sitting at Hitsugaya's feet, her head resting against his thigh as he sat at his desk going over paperwork. He had run his hand through her hair for a moment and she had lifted her head to look up at him; they had shared a smile (a rare expression for Hitsugaya-sensei) for a time before he turned back to his work. Rukia remembered a dull ache she couldn't define spreading in her chest for a moment as she had left the two to their unusual moment of peace.

Rukia cleared her throat, banishing her thoughts and memories, "In any case it doesn't matter; he's on his way to give his resignation as we speak."

"What? So soon?" Rangiku cried and then immediately began to pout, "What a shame! So handsome!"

The princess gave a very un-princess-like snort.

The older woman frowned, looking over at her companion curiously, "What? You don't think so, Princess?"

"I did not really take note." The girl lied.

Rangiku's womanly instinct tingled at this and she smiled slowly, "No? Well, let me describe him to you then! Tall, five-eleven, perhaps? Broad shoulders, slim waist, from what I can tell by the muscles of his back- nicely defined- in shape. Ouu- and he's a red-head. You know what they say about red-heads don't you?" She lifted a brow in Rukia's direction.

"No I don't, and I don't care to." Rukia lifted her nose into the air, trying her best to ignore the suggestive look the woman was giving her.

Rangiku continued as though the girl hadn't spoken, "They say flame-colored hair means a person is a devil between the sheets! Can you imagine-"

"Rangiku-san!" Rukia cried, trying and failing not to blush and tripping in the process.

"Easy, Rukia-Hime-San," Rangiku tut-tutted, steadying her with a hand on her arm, "It's quite alright to be attracted to such a fine specimen… Why if I weren't married-,"

_So now you remember you're married_? "Rangiku-san, I assure you- you've mistaken me. I'm not attracted to that-that- strawberry-headed lout. In fact, I'm glad that I'll be rid of him soon." Her last words were spoken between her teeth, her eyes narrowed.

Rangiku pouted, "But you haven't given him a chance!"

"A chance for what, Rangiku-san?" Rukia sighed as she opened the door to one of the rooms and allowed the older woman to go ahead of her.

"For him to get to know you! To see how special you are and appreciate you for all you have to offer!" Rangiku tossed her hair behind her shoulders as she dropped into a desk chair.

Rukia sighed. She wasn't about to argue. It was never any use with the other woman in any case. The princess pouted as she paced to the window and gazed out- resting her chin in her palm. She sighed, stooping slightly to lean forward on her elbow.

_I'm one of the Elite… There are no chances for me and anyone to get to know each other… That dog doesn't count…_

* * *

AN: Yes, Rangiku kept her maiden name! It would just be weird to hear Toshirou call out "HITSUGAYA!"


	11. Ch 10 Settle

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

AN:

Booknerd: "Bitch, please!" lol- this is why I love your reviews! Fun times! And no- there w/b nooooo IchiHime. I get it why ppl like it and yet- I just can never fully fathom it.

The Clawed Butterfly:  I had a feeling someone might ask about the name so I knew I needed an appropriate explanation… Thanks for the review!

Andtherainstops: I think that Renji would perhaps unwittingly intrude in most cases. It's hard for him not to when he wants to be near Rukia. But I promise- Ichi and Ruki will get some quality one on one- Ren is in exile and on a mission after all!

Iris Irine: Thanks for reviewing! I'm trying not to fly and miss any details, but still keep it fun- so I suspect this might end up kinda long! Stay w/ me please!

Guest 1: An explanation for Hisana will come along eventually- I haven't forgotten her! In fact- it adds a bit of a funky twist to B.'s background.

Guest2: I imagine chapters are going to intertwine now- bouncing between Ichigo and Rukia and the other characters… Though I'm sure they are gonna need some chapters specifically to themselves- to work out all the… tension. Haha

XDARKXDESIREX: Thank you! It always makes my day when I know someone is having fun along with me! It will be my pleasure if you delight in the rest!

B000097z: Nanao is really a great character- and I honestly can't wait to feature more of her! As for Ichigo's observation- sorry- just thought he needed something to blurt other than the truth: "Shit! You're a princess and I almost ravaged you with my tongue!"

Cisusi: Thanks very much for the reviews- your feedback is great and makes me determined not to disappoint! Since this is AU- I always try to keep the cast in character and yet add new elements- and kinda hope I find a good balance!

Thanks to everyone who's stopped by, reviewed, favorited, followed- given this fic a chance! Much love!

* * *

Hearts A-Stray

Chapter 10: Settle

* * *

Rukia had opened the window, the beveled- intricately etched pane pushed outward to allow the scented air in. She so loved the scent of cherry blossoms. The smell of acetone and paint was suffocating.

The princess leaned further out the window to take a deep breath when she caught sight of a familiar haori. She gasped in excitement and abruptly turned away from the window- her mind gripped by a self-decided mission.

"Rangiku-san- I'll be right back!" She called as she rushed to the door and out into the hall.

Rangiku blinked, nearly spilling the bottle of lavender nail polish in her hand, "But I haven't even started the lesson!" She frowned as she noted that she was alone. With a shrug she began to work on the second coat.

"Ukitake-sensei!" Rukia cried as she burst through the doors and out into the sunshine.

The minister chatting with the teacher gave a disapproving frown, but bowed to the girl nonetheless.

"Oh- excuse me Minister Aegeas." Rukia gave a brief smile as she stopped and bobbed her head in acknowledgement. She then grinned at her teacher- ignoring the other man's stare.

_So inelegant_. The man thought as he cast a glance back at her as he took his leave.

"Ukitake-sensei!" Rukia smiled again and bowed to him.

The pale-haired man returned the smile and sketched a very graceful bow, "Princess." She flushed. He glanced up still bent at the waist. Minister Aegeas had moved out of sight.

He stood straight with that familiar warm smile and placed a hand on the princess' head to ruffle her hair, "You're looking well, Rukia. But you should really be more careful. Running out of doors like that is not quite appropriate for a princess."

As she began to stroll with the man at her side, an occurrence that was not so unusual, Rukia frowned, looking over at her teacher, "But Ukitake-sensei- I'm a royal guard more than a princess… Do you suppose it really matters?"

He chuckled as he clasped his hands behind his back, lifting his head to gaze into the blue, "Not to me, in all honesty… I like you no matter what." This naturally made red further creep into her face. "But to your brother, it does."

Rukia's lower lip puckered. Ukitake had been around for so long that she knew it was no use hiding her true nature from him. He was one of the few individuals that reminded her of both her duty and her inner child.

"But he's the one that insisted on me joining the ranks in the first place." She stated.

"Yes, but he is also the one who is adamant about your education and instruction in court etiquette." Her teacher pointed out with a glance in her direction.

Her lip pouted out further and he smiled at the expression.

She had forgotten that she was due to start up _**those**_ lessons again. Sasakibe-sensei was not unkind, but he was rather rigid- there was no room for interpretation when it came to formal court manners. He reported absolutely everything to the prince. To keep up appearances, Rukia still needed to behave like a lady of court; she was a Kuchiki- at least that was her brother's reasoning.

Rukia did not like to speculate about Byakuya's true intentions. He always seemed to have reasons behind reasons that she didn't understand until the weight was bearing down on her. She shook her head.

"That's not why I've come, Ukitake-sensei- it's about your class!" She snapped from her dismal mood and blurted earnestly.

"Oh? What is it that concerns you, Rukia?" He asked casually pausing to admire the flowering tree to the right of the path they were on.

"That you're leaving!" She cried, stopping a bit ahead of him and swinging around to face him.

"Ah," That reassuring smile fell slightly and he sighed, "It's been coming for a long time… Is that all?"

Rukia paused, rubbing at the back of her arm with the opposite hand as she gazed at the ground. "I don't like him," She murmured, "The man he chose to replace you." She looked up so that he could see the concern in her eyes.

Ukitake's dark eyebrows rose in surprise, "Really? I had heard he was quite intelligent… And good looking…" He chuckled, stroking his chin with a hand, "Basically a younger version of me." He tipped his head back and laughed at his own joke. _Ahh, Shunsui would have appreciated that one._

Rukia's lip quirked up in an effort to look amused, but was failing miserably. She stopped trying and frowned insisting, "He's ill-mannered! And I'm pretty sure he's some kind of yakuza with that hair!"

"If I'm not mistaken he's Isshin's son," Ukitake mused, recovered from his mirth, "I believe I met his mother once long ago as well. She had very distinct colored hair…"

But Rukia wasn't listening, "And what the hell kind of name is 'strawberry'." She snorted, "What a girly name!"(AN: Thank you B000097z) _Kinda suits his bright hair…_

The teacher frowned, "I believe another way to interpret it is 'one who protects'.

"He was so _**vulgar**_," The princess' hand was unconsciously curling around the hilt of her sword, "You should've seen the way he was staring at the part-time secretary!"

"Orihime-chan? Oh, has she come back to finish her internship?" His face brightened as he mentioned the girl's name, recalling how enrapt she was whenever he told stories of his youth. He had thought the princess was enthusiastic about his adventures, but the other young woman was easily excitable!

"…Manly! Me- _**manly**_? It's ridiculous! I'm _**adorable**_- damnit!" Rukia was fuming now- her face visibly flushed in her irritation.

Ukitake blinked, finally realizing that something had really rubbed the young woman the wrong way.

"I may not have long legs or hair for that matter, but I'm cute! Furthermore-,"

"Of course you are!" Her teacher's voice cut her off and when she looked up he was smiling down at her warmly, "Why, anyone would think so."

She abruptly shut her mouth in favor of biting her lip and blushing at the compliment. She had been raving-how embarrassing.

His smile became softer as he looked at her, "You are my favorite student."

Her brows drew inward, her face scrunching slightly as she felt tears prick her eyes as she looked up at this kind man that she had looked upon as family for so long. If she had ever envisioned a father figure…

"Then- you can't go!" She insisted stubbornly-looking away so that he wouldn't see the emotion in her eyes.

He sighed, "Ahh, Rukia, it is time I sought further adventures once more! Besides- I have no doubt that young man may surprise you!"

"I don't-," Rukia began to protest, but found Ukitake hugging her tight against his side, an arm around her shoulders as he pulled her into a walk again.

"It truly is time for me to move beyond these walls… I'd like to travel some more! I've told you about my old comrade, Shunsui- haven't I?" He spoke genially as they passed under the trees, "He's an archaeologist and professor of history you know- at least now. But when we were young men he wielded two blades for the emperor- as I did!"

Rukia sighed, knowing that the topic of Ukitake's retirement was now off the table. Still, she couldn't help, but smile as the man launched into a vibrant story about himself and his old friend. Most people thought that "Shunsui" was a figment of the poor man's imagination, but Rukia had a feeling that such a person existed out there… Somewhere…

* * *

Shunsui sneezed, perched on a stool in the kitchen of his family estate.

Nanao glanced up from the tea tray she was arranging, "You're not getting out of this- so you can cut the sick act."

He chuckled, rubbing a knuckle beneath his twitching nose, "Ah- no no- nothing like that. I think someone must be talking about me."

The woman rolled her eyes as she carefully laid out the tea biscuits in a circular pattern, "I'm sure… Now would you focus, please? We need to display a united front when we speak to her."

Shunsui sighed, casting a forlorn gaze at the ceiling as though he could see through to the upper rooms, "She hasn't come down to have tea or even eat with us for two days… She must be really upset."

Nanao lips twisted into a wry expression as she muttered, "She's just hiding. She's probably afraid another prince is going to come out of the woodworks and demand her hand in marriage."

_Honestly, saying it so seriously like that- what was the Prince thinking? I had heard he was cold, but I'm really surprised he didn't follow up with 'So let it be written- so let it be done!'_ She shook her head trying to shake the image of Yul Brenner in full pharoanic regalia.

The man across the counter from her did not offer a comment for a time, which always made Nanao uneasy. Finally he spoke and it was soft, "She really is out of her depth here, isn't she… I don't suppose- we could intervene- try to persuade the elders to give her more time…"

Nanao sighed. The sympathy in her partner's voice stilled her movements and reminded her of her own reservations. "No," She finally said, "We're in no position to make such a request. Besides she'll be twenty-one, Shunsui. Her life has been endless movement. It's time she settled. This was planned long before we came along."

"Mmm, prophesized." He mused in response.

"Superstitious nonsense," The woman scoffed, "That aside it was the royal family's wish. The prince… This is what he wanted for her."

"Ah."

There was silence between them for a time, both contemplating their individual pasts and their current roles.

"Well- let's go give our girl a good old pep talk, eh Nanao," Shunsui stood, his natural enthusiasm renewed in a breath, "Gotta get to her before she heads to school and tries to forget the whole thing with academia!" He reached for the tray and lifted it. The porcelain barely shifted. For a man of his size he was surprisingly poised.

"We have raised her to be quite studious." Nanao lifted her chin with a hint of pride.

As she followed her partner, who was humming a jaunty Irish tune, up the stairs the woman sighed.

Sometimes she missed the days of simple political protests and sit-ins.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the palace, Ichigo was being calmly dissuaded:

"The princess can be… difficult at times… But I assure you she is intelligent. And disciplined." The prince sat behind his desk, barely sparing the young man across from him a glance.

The boy had come into his office seething. It was both a surprise and somewhat amusing to find that it was in reaction to the princess.

Of course making him wait had nothing to do with it.

Ichigo had to disguise a snort with an abrupt cough into his hand in response to the prince's words, but still Byakuya cast a look at him.

The boy folded his arms over his chest with a scowl.

Though he said nothing, the prince had a feeling that this boy with the outlandishly bright hair was adamant about his refusal.

Time to change tactics. The prince simply did not have time to argue with this fool about the merit of being a royal educator.

"Then you shall start tomorrow and I will not enlist your name into the ranks of the military."

"Huh?"

"You are only a year or two younger than me. By the age I am now I have already served a full term in this country's military. And I am still considered Commander and Chief of the armed forces… It's simply a shame that more men don't enlist… But I'm sure with your proficiency at teaching you are better suited to a career in education…" Byakuya calmly shuffled the papers in his hands.

Was there a threat behind the prince's words? Ichigo's jaw seemed permanently dislocated as he gaped.

A growl finally rose from Ichigo's throat, "What are you-,"

"I'm only stating, Kurosaki Ichigo, that if you were _**not**_ pursuing what you are now- that the military might make good use of you…" Byakuya's eyes briefly met Ichigo's own- the warning obvious. The grey eyes fell back on the sanctions in front of him on the desk, sufficiently having made his point.

Ichigo's fists trembled at his sides. Wasn't this why he had steered clear of all things political? This heavy-handed way of intimidating others into getting what you wanted? It was typical of royalty!

Not only had he waited around for this stuck-up asshole- but he had been bombarded by an arrogant little she-devil as well.

As he had stormed away from the princess his thoughts had been far from civil. The confrontation had gone from surprising to unnerving to battle mode and then retreat all within the space of a minute. Walking away from her his thoughts had been clouded by anger and indignation, but as he slowed- nearing the prince's official office panic had set in.

Knowing who she was- knowing _**what**_ she was made this situation decidedly worse. He had stopped, hands running through his hair to inspire calm. But his heart was threatening to beat out of his chest.

_That little bitch was the princess! This whole time I've been- __**he's**__ been drooling over the princess_! He was starting to feel a bit nauseous. He leaned back against the wall letting his eyes fall shut as he breathed. But behind his eyes…

Moonlight and glossy black hair.

Pink lips and pale skin.

A scent that made his fur stand on end.

He growled, a sound that bubbled up from deep within him and passed through his clenched teeth.

When he opened his eyes he had resolved to turn down the job.

But now- in the face of this man who seemed to have no qualms about subtly threatening him, his resolve was wavering and his irritation growing…

As it was his other half was soundly protesting (barking/howling) against allowing the opportunity to get close to his prey pass them by.

Ichigo was really backed into a corner.

* * *

AN: I love Ukitake-he's adorable! He'll probably appear a couple more times. We also got a hint to Nanao's past( if you caught it) and have a clearer picture of Kyoraku.

Next Chapter: Renji makes contact.

Thanks for reading!


	12. Ch 11 Renji on Assignment

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Booknerd: You seem like you've had an odd day! Hope the pain goes away- and about that pb&j and hair situation on your mouse (lol- but my apologies 4 giggling) good luck w/ that! I actually have never picked up Skipbeat- heard of it though- have to check it out! Thanks for stopping by again!

NieveDrop: Thanks so much 4 reviewing every chapter! That's truly endearing and I love reading your comments- they make giggle! Crossing my fingers that the rest will be to your liking!

Cisusi: I can't help but always picture Ukitake as laughing or smiling with someone or giving Toshirou candy (one of my fav Shinigami Golden Eps). And he has to have a sense of humor hanging around Kyoraku- but I can't help but think it'd be a bit on the corny side! Thanks again for the encouragement!

Much love everyone!

* * *

Hearts A-Stray

Chapter 11: Renji on Assignment

* * *

It had almost seemed like a set-up (well it was, but that's not what we're getting at). The UofK campus seemed extensive for a town such as Karakura. Still, Renji had been away for some time. While he could wander the outskirts of the town and not get caught, at one time boldly striding amongst the populace was bound to get him arrested. Karakura had changed- grown. The maze of buildings on the campus seemed to attest to this.

Yet despite the confusion, Renji had found his target with little effort. In fact, she had found him.

"'Ay… Newbie- you're a bit of a hazard there."

When he looked up from the confounding map in his hands he met the green eyes of a girl possibly ten inches shorter than him and perhaps five or six years younger.

He blinked- his mind pulling forth the fuzzy image of her he had imagined by her description. She fit well enough, though he was surprised by how ordinary she looked. Pretty, certainly, but the picture of royalty- not so much. She looked like a college student: light-colored denim skinny jeans tucked into flat black granny boots, and a fitted grey sweater. And then there were the green ends of her hair…

As he stared, she smiled.

"That's a really old map," She pointed to the tri-folded paper in his hands, "There should be a lot more boxes connecting to other boxes."

Renji couldn't help it, he snorted at this, "Wasn't sure if I was looking at a map or a family tree."

She laughed and it startled him slightly, "They tend to name the buildings after the patrons who paid for 'em."

With a toss of her head to the right she had invited him along and he fell into step next to her. Seriously this was incredibly simple.

He grinned to himself then dialed it down when she looked over at him.

He cleared his throat suddenly recalling that despite how the conversation had flowed up until now, she had no idea who he was. He frowned a little. Or did she? If she was a princess, who's to say she didn't have her own operatives feeding her information about the prince's whole set-up. He suddenly felt rather suspicious.

"Ugh- I'm Renji…" He paused and narrowed his eyes slightly, "But you knew that, huh?"

"You're famous?" She raised a dark brow.

"No…" He said slowly, "I just thought…"

"Ahh, your name… Should've guessed it? It does suit you- with that red hair." She chuckled.

Suspicion floated away. He wasn't sure what she meant but he unconsciously put a hand to his spikey ponytail, "Thanks… So you're not new here too?"

She shook her head.

He would have questioned her further to get the backstory (the prince had supplied him with precious few details), but she stopped and pointed across the way.

There was a small unobtrusive building in the middle of the courtyard with glass revolving doors that caught the sunlight filtering through the trees on either side of it.

"That's the main office- I know-seems weird all tucked away- but they should be able to help." She smiled and then with a wave turned on her heel.

Shit. The easy part seemed over. Time for some quick thinking!

"Wait! Ugh- can you- I mean- do you mind going with me?" He called after her. She stopped, her back to him. He smiled to himself and leaned back slightly, slipping his hand into the pocket of his jeans, ready to pour on the charm if need-be.

The young woman turned with a swing of her ponytail a curious frown pouting her lips slightly.

Renji tried to look somewhat embarrassed as he gave her a sheepish smile and a shrug, "Authority figures make me nervous."

The girl cocked an eyebrow at him, suddenly eyeing him from head to toe. He didn't exactly scream timid.

Black boots peeked out from slightly baggy jeans, the button-up short sleeve white shirt was un-tucked, except for in the front (hiding a big silver skull belt-buckle was criminal after all) and a beige v-neck sweater-vest; he looked as though he had come straight from a high school campus (if one ignored the facial tattoos). But he was too tall and filled out to be a high schooler, plus he had the air of a man who had experience, cocky and easy-going.

When she had happened upon him in the middle of the sidewalk- holding up the foot traffic bustling to get to class she had thought he looked cutely confused (she was actually a campus rep and couldn't ignore a clueless looking individual). But now…

Ah well. Shouldn't judge a book by its cover.

She smiled, "Alright then."

He blinked, thrown off by the sudden win.

Ten minutes later, a schedule in hand, his impromptu tour guide trailing, Renji had practically been shoved out of the office by the harried receptionist (who had taken one look at him as he entered and rolled her eyes).

Renji scowled over his shoulder at the glass door slowly spinning to a halt behind him. The woman's comments about him being a "yakuza playboy out for a good time" had been unnecessary. Especially when she had glanced at the girl by his side and told her "he was too old for her "and "to find a boy who didn't use permanent marker to pencil in his eyebrows".

Bitch.

The girl who had finally caught up and was trying and failing not to smile at the reason behind his sullen look held out her hand to him. He blinked and then handed her the schedule.

"Well that's convenient." She commented as she gazed over it. With a sigh she handed it back to him, "We're classmates in almost everything."

He nodded appreciatively in response lifting his face to let sunlight fall into his eyes and make him squint. For a moment it felt like a simple casual encounter. It was hard not to get caught up in the warmth and beauty of the spring to early autumn day. The campus boasted large expanses of grassy tree-lined courtyards and nooks between buildings. There were also several gardens cultivated and tended by various clubs who took turns maintaining the grounds. All in all it was rather picturesque.

For a man used to sleeping late into the day only to creep outdoors when the shadows were falling, a day like this was gift. Renji was still relatively employed by the prince. He moved from place to place on whatever mission Byakuya might assign him to- as long as it was far from whichever royal residence the prince and his court occupied. Most of his missions involved espionage and thus this current assignment wasn't so unusual.

But at the same time going undercover to discover the likes and dislikes of a princess for wooing purposes was not his typical Wednesday.

"So- ugh- tell me about yourself."

"You can ask what you'd like, ya know." She smiled over at him.

Damn. He smirked. How to go about this…

"Ugh… well… I know- do it like a dating show- describe yourself!" He encouraged with a smile he hoped was confident. It wasn't like he often had to interview women for the sake of someone else.

She lifted a brow at this, but then laughed, "Haha, Renji- you're so fun! Umm, alright…. Let's see. Well my name is Inara, I'm 5'3, green-eyes, and black hair…. Mmm… I love getting wet in the rain- but I hate swimming… I love ballet- which I'm sadly bad at… Love to travel- but hate to fly… _**Love**_ food. But my cooking is questionable…Adore music, history, and women's lit… And pretty pastries make squeal like a lil' girl." She said this all with an almost poetic rhythm in a sing-songy voice that Renji couldn't help but smile at.

She was much more easy-going than he had assumed. And she had yet to figure out that he was scrounging for helpful info… Any other girl by now might think he was trying to get in her pants- asking for her interests right off the bat…

"Okay, okay… ugh- what about ugh- flowers- do you like flowers?"

Becoming a bit more comfortable and creative with his questions, Renji barreled on and soon knew more than enough to set his boss on the right path. He found himself a bit surprised that by the end of their conversation she probably knew equal amounts about him. For every question he had asked she had in turn expected him to reciprocate with an answer of his own. It was a little disconcerting at first as he wasn't sure his boss would approve. But then he thought: _He did tell me to make friends with her._

He was honestly trying to figure out why his boss had been so concerned about this girl's personality in the first place.

Yes, things were going swimmingly- almost too easy when it all came to a crashing halt with one question:

"So do you have a boyfriend?"

She abruptly stumbled over her own feet and would have pitched forward to the ground had Renji not grabbed hold of her arm.

But she pulled away so suddenly she had to stop herself from tumbling sideways down an embankment.

He could only stare in shock as she stared at him with equally wide eyes.

_Is this why the prince is lost with this one? She's a spaz… Well, I guess you can't use wolfish charm on frightened bunnies- they know too well that they'll be eaten…_

The look in her eyes stated plainly that she was about to run if he did not diffuse the situation.

Bomb squad, away!

He waved his hands as though to dispel his hasty words- with a smile he hoped looked completely un-predatory, "No-no- don't get me wrong. I- just thought if you had a boyfriend-ugh… We could double date sometime." The last few years thinking on his toes had become second nature.

A breath in and the girl visibly eased to his surprise.

Smiling with relief she couldn't disguise she said, "Oh… You've a girl. That's great!"

"Ugh yeah." He scratched at the back of his head.

"Well- I can't double date with you two, but I'd love to meet her! What's she like?"

Bipolar much?

They had started walking again and it was then that Renji noticed that they had wandered to a path next to a pond. The klutzy girl next to him had been only a few steps away from an impromptu swim (which she had noted not caring for).

Staring awkwardly to the side at the water he searched the recesses of his mind for the perfect non-existent girlfriend.

He cleared his throat which had gone a bit dry and started slowly, "She's….ugh… real cute. Four-nine, maybe- ugh- big blue eyes- kinda purple-y… Black hair- on the pale side… She's really beautiful." He frowned, the girlfriend-that-wasn't sounded suspiciously real…

When he stopped and groaned in realization the girl gave him an odd look, but he was deep into thought.

_Damn. After all this time she's still the one I.. Pathetic. Like a puppy… _He sighed and then shrugged. Couldn't be helped. Any shrink in the world would tell him the reason he was such womanizer now was due to his rejection from the only woman he could really see. Still- he'd get over it.

He snorted at himself for the self-analysis. It took too much energy to be so thoughtful. As it was- when he looked up the path was completely abandoned and the campus strangely quiet.

"Oi!" Renji called, pulling his pants back up more securely around his waist. He cast around and seeing no one began to jog down the path. Where the hell had he put that family tree?

* * *

AN: Next Chapter: Rukia is forced to face the pervy yakuza "strawberry" tutor she abhors! Let's see if Ichigo can keep it together w/out making rude comments or inappropriate student/teacher sniffing- _**erm**_- contact!

Oh and again- no worries about love triangles. Renji knows his place.

Hopefully next chap will be out soon!

Thanks!


	13. Ch 12 Princess vs Tutor: Classroom

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

AN: Well- since I left you hanging- saying this chapter would be out soon… And I've actually dragged ass on it- it's quite long… So my apologies, but I hope you enjoy it! Thanks for the reviews and follows. BTW I normally like to reply to all my reviews in the following chapter bcuz I love the interaction and if I slip any FYI in I want everyone to be able to have an "I gotcha" moment. Please forgive me for not doing so this chapter or the following. Hope that the two chapters are good enough to make up for it! I'll be back to my old tricks in the future! I adore you all- you make me laugh and keep me on my toes- thank you!

Much love!

* * *

Hearts A-Stray

Chapter 12 :

Princess Vs. Tutor:

Classroom Round

* * *

The classroom seemed more like a library.

Ichigo, even as he yawned couldn't help but be grudgingly impressed by the collection.

He had spent his night tossing and turning in bed and/or pacing his apartment debating on whether to skip town to forgo an embarrassing encounter with the princess. But he had reasoned that it was really his other half that was interested in her in an unprofessional way. He certainly could control himself knowing what a bratty, controlling little snot she was! It would be harder to keep himself from hurling insults at the prissy girl than sniffing her!

Sniffing?

_Damn dog- keep your thoughts to yourself! _ Ichigo dropped his leather satchel down on the desk with force.

The room was large; accommodating floor to ceiling bookshelves on two sides about twelve feet tall and fourteen feet long. There was a window between the book cases allowing the muted yellow sunlight to pour in across the wood floor. Only two desks occupied the sprawling space, his, a large solid oak desk of a golden hue, and the student's, smaller dark wood, but by no means cheap. There was a fireplace that looked as though it had never seen use, set into the same wall as the only entrance/exit. The whole room smelled of lemony cleaning agents, floor wax, and books.

Admittedly, Ichigo enjoyed the scent, and the comforting surroundings of books, some of which looked like first editions of classics. All in all it wasn't bad for a classroom, though the sheer size and Spartan-ness of it ensured if he so much as dropped a book it would sound like a small explosion resounding against the walls and high ceiling.

He sighed. He'd been so preoccupied with his inner arguments the night before, he hadn't even developed a curriculum. Of course he'd been provided with a syllabus deemed appropriate by the prince and previously delved into by the princess' former tutor. But the idea of following an outline that was not his own did not sit well with Ichigo and with a smirk he crumpled up the ten page packet and tossed it in the recycle beside his desk.

The crumpling of course was unnecessary but it helped ease the anxious tension in his hands. He couldn't- no _**wouldn't**_- say why he felt so fidgety, but he had cracked his knuckles six times in the last hour.

He rolled his shoulders and tossed his head side to side, satisfied with the crackling he heard and felt.

Feeling slightly more energized he wandered toward the nearest bookshelf… Where to start…

Something light would be best, he decided, his fingertips brushing against the spines of the books on the dustless shelf of his height. A smile twitched on his face as he paused. He pulled a black book from the shelf.

His smile grew as he fingered through the pristine pages. Despite the age of the book it was in immaculate condition. He didn't even realize he was suddenly grinning as he read over the familiar dialogue of 'As You Like It'.

The princess watched him a step from the doorframe, cast in shadow. She was very still as she noted the smile on his face and the bright glow of his conspicuous hair as the sun gilded it with almost loving adoration.

She shook her head of the thought pasting a frown on her face.

_Ridiculous_. _What kind of nerd looks so happy reading these old books? _She scoffed. Still she hesitated when she watched his mouth twitch and heard him chuckle. It loosed a slight chill up her spine as the masculine sound touched her ears.

Rukia refused to think. There was a thought buzzing around like an insistent fly- but she would rather swallow it than let it land! Her frown turned into a grimace. Flies were disgusting; she would never eat a fly! That was something a dog would do! Thinking of dogs she hadn't seen that big galoot on patrol the night before… She did not really want to let her thoughts filter to the oversized mutt, but it was preferable to thinking about her handsome new tutor. Handsome? Her whole body grew rigid.

But instead of blushing and smacking herself both physically and mentally for the thought she simply rolled her eyes. _Idiot. Who cares what the hell he looks like? There are plenty of good-looking guys around me every day. Hitsugaya-Sensei, Hisagi-San, Ukitake-Sensei, Nii-sama… Even Zaraki-Sensei in a very rough and tie-me-up, tie-me-down kind of way… _This thought did make her blush and she turned her gaze aside. She started over.

_It doesn't matter. His personality makes him ugly and unbearable and… stupid! _Her little hands were balling into fists at her sides. She gritted her teeth recalling the short and to-the-point conversation she'd had with her brother.

Flashback

"_Your new tutor seems to have an unfavorable impression of you, Rukia." Cool grey eyes assessed her over a cup of tea._

_She had fidgeted in her seat, "I- I'm not sure why-,"_

_Her brother gave her a reprieve from his gaze, but his tone still brooked no argument, "I suggest you rectify the matter. He is your tutor and you will accord him the same amount of respect due to all of your instructors."_

_**Respect? That man has a decided lack of it! The way he dared speak to me- even after he knew who I was! **_

"_Of course, Nii-sama!" Was her instant reply, despite her inner monologue._

_He had nodded in approval and dismissal and she had sighed._

End Flashback

"That's a doorway you know… It's only for two things. Coming or going… Pick one." His snarky comment broke her from her thoughts.

Her eyes narrowed an equally smart reply on her tongue, "It is also considered a somewhat safe place to be in the event of a disaster."

He snorted and pretended to be preoccupied with his materials as she finally strode in.

Surreptitiously he watched her as she moved across the room toward her desk.

There was no blue cloak about her shoulders today, nor was there a sword at her hip (which he was secretly relieved to see). Over her cream colored shirt was a grey vest with silver buttons, that subtly flattered her petite torso while accentuating her- _ehem_- chest as it was cut to curve around her- _cough_- assets, cupping them to some extent.

For someone who was supposed to be off limits the clothing she had was in no way promoting the unspoken rule, at least not in Ichigo's opinion.

A pair of suede grey knee boots that matched the vest completed her look.

For all intents and purposes she still cut the image of one of the guards, but with a somewhat softer- fashionable edge- if one ignored the current glower on her face.

As she folded her arms over her chest and stopped in front of her desk to face him she said, "If I had not already met you I might've been shocked by such an impudent tone. But as it is Nii-sama insisted that despite your urbane mannerisms I am to ignore such plebeian antics and focus on my studies."

He snorted. Obviously she was still upset about their first official encounter- not that his introductory observation of a few moments earlier had been helpful.

"Alright Princess-,"

"I'd prefer if you didn't refer to me by title." She said as she gracefully slid into the seat behind her desk. He watched as she sat with perfect posture, her eyes on her desk, not out of humility, but rather a refusal to look at him.

He rolled his eyes, "Alright then- Ms. Kuchiki-"

"Rukia is fine," She sniffed haughtily.

He scowled and his eyes narrowed. Her name rolled off his tongue in a growl, "_**Rukia**_…then."

The girl unintentionally shivered, the tingling in her spine at the way he said her name, enough to make her close her eyes at the odd sensation. She couldn't help but think of some wild animal and for a moment she was both frozen and overly warm.

"Oi! You're already spacing out? I haven't even started!" He frowned moving to stand in front of her desk.

Her eyes flew open, "I wasn't spacing out! The sound of your voice just gives me a headache!"

He glared at her and snapped, "That is not something you say to your teacher, damnit!"

She opened her mouth, but realized she had indeed crossed a line and wandered into the "red zone."

The Elite had a color coded system of documenting conduct. And under the category of red was disrespecting, insulting, or belittling ones superiors. She bit her lower lip hard. She had a feeling she'd often be tempted to jump head first into the "red zone" with him.

Oddly enough the red zone did mention a bit about inappropriate superior/subordinate relationships… The guidelines warned that touching, groping, and suggestive language towards ones captain (or a captain towards their subordinate) was punishable by dismissal, but Rukia wasn't sure why she was recalling that part of the code.

Quickly she composed herself, folding her hands as she looked down in a somewhat penitent gesture, "You're right. Please forgive my rudeness, Kurosaki-Sensei." Despite the humble pose her knuckles were stark white in protest of the submissive act.

Ichigo blinked; this suddenly demure young woman had thrown him off guard to say the least. He had expected further argument and instead she was pouting those pink lips slightly, her posture that of a docile schoolgirl. She kept her chin down, but her eyes slowly lifted to him when he did not reply right away, their unusual blue-amethyst depths a mystery in emotion.

"Kurosaki-sensei?" She questioned when the silence had lengthened.

The man's eyes widened suddenly, that simple murmur of his name alongside honorific throwing him into memory. A very specific memory of one of his first days at the university in which a female student had slid up on his desk in a very provocative skirt and said something along the lines of: "School me, Kurosaki-sensei!" all while ripping away the buttons of her shirt…

For some reason this girl of memory seemed to wear the Princess' face.

A sunburnt shade of red, Ichigo spat, "Don't- don't call me that!"

Rukia jumped at the alarm in the man's voice and drew back in her seat, staring, "Ugh- I- What- what should I call you then?"

Feeling a right spaz almost instantly, Ichigo tugged at his collar once more and looked away, "I- ugh- just prefer to leave off the honorifics. Ichigo will suffice." He visibly straightened and quickly turned to stride back to his desk, putting sufficient distance between them.

_Shit. This is why I avoided classrooms at all costs! Why is everybody under the age of twenty a damn pervert? Shit… What does that make me for that little daydream... I can't be screwed already, damnit!_

By the time he had returned to a spot behind his desk to face her he had managed to school his countenance once more easing it back into the most comfortable expression for him which was of course a scowl.

She was watching him the whole time with a cross between curiosity and suspicion. Just what exactly was he hoping to accomplish by allowing her to address him informally? Doing so suggested a better knowledge of one another- a level of intimacy or trust. If that was what he wished to cultivate…

He cleared his throat and gathered a few papers into his hands. "I read over Ukitake-san's notes," He lied. He had skimmed over them, really. "And I'm a bit at a loss as to what you were studying…" Ichigo admitted rubbing at the back of his head with one hand as he stared almost sheepishly down at the papers in his hand.

When she did not reply he looked up with a quirked brow to find her cheeks slightly pink.

Rukia honestly couldn't recall the last time they (her former teacher and herself) had discussed anything related to…

What subject did Ukitake-sensei teach again?

She flushed fully and turned her head away giving him her profile, "I- thought- my- brother- provided you with a syllabus."

"You mean that ten page list of what's deemed inappropriate reading material for Princess Rukia?" The orange-haired man smirked, not even bothering to mask the sarcasm in his voice.

Bristling slightly she turned her gaze back to him again, "You're the teacher. Don't you have your own curriculum?" There was a challenge in her eyes.

With a huff Ichigo dropped the papers in his hands to the desk, "Yeah- but I don't want to review material you've already gone through- that would be a waste of time!"

"Well pick something and I'll tell you if we've gone through it." She insisted with an airy gesture.

"Fine!" He snatched up the book he had been reminiscing over upon her entrance, "Shakespeare… How much of 'As You Like It' do you know?"

Rukia tried not to squirm under his expectant scowl, but found herself avoiding his eyes once more, "Mmm… I don't recall covering much of it…" _Any of it…_

He gave a decisive nod, "That gives us something. If you don't mind we'll just start from the beginning."

She nodded her ascent.

"Good," He gave a quick smile that had her blinking as though someone had snapped a photo and she found herself dazed by the flash.

With a few strides of his long legs he had moved around his desk to stand in front of hers to hold out the book in his hand to her.

She frowned as she took it into her hands- it was cloth-bound with no picture or printing on the front.

His voice startled her from her assessment as he turned back to his desk, "Look through it. I'd like you to start off by going through the first act and writing down any dialogue that jumps out at you."

Rukia couldn't help but eye him, watching as he reached for his leather satchel. Perhaps he _**was**_ a serious educator… He certainly seemed to be getting down to business rather quickly.

Again she nodded. She opened a drawer in the desk and found a mechanical pencil and a fresh Chappy the Rabbit notebook. Without hesitation she gripped the pencil and opened the notebook to a blank page.

Ichigo studied her for a moment, a satisfied smirk threatening as she set the book down next to the open notebook and began slowly pouring over the pages. He of course had his own copy of the book amongst his things and pulled it out after several minutes passed.

The silence that had fallen as she diligently followed his directive was soothing. Strange. He frowned. He hadn't expected an easy peace between them- a strained atmosphere seemed more likely after their first impressions of one another.

It was almost a little agitating.

Before he knew it he had risen to his feet. Only ten minutes must have passed in which the quiet had blanketed everything, but he found he couldn't sit still. So book in hand he began to pace the room. At first he did delve into the first act, reading over it line for line. But soon enough as his strides found him circling closer to his student, he found himself losing interest in the lines of the play.

Curiosity about this young woman seemed natural. She was a princess, but preferred to forgo her title to be known simply by her name and rank as one of the Elite. As for personality only one word seemed to fit: abrasive. He was beginning to wonder what his other half had seen in her in the first place.

He wandered by her surreptitiously, sneaking a glance at her paper- a bad habit he had cultivated when helping his sisters with their homework.

His feet were suddenly rooted to the floor- right behind her. When her fragrance had drifted into his nose, effectively teasing his brain, he was not sure. That fog of scent like night jasmine and frost laden wildflowers was thoroughly confusing his senses. He barely realized it as he leaned slightly over her shoulder- not looking at her paper, but staring at her black tresses as though he were falling face first into black ocean waters. Canine senses a-tingle he was quickly losing his grip.

Rukia stiffened. His warmth and the scent of his light bodywash was permeating the air around her.

What the hell did he think he was doing? Just when she thought he might not be some skeezy, ill-mannered, predator- here he was standing much too close!

With little thought she twisted to the side and jabbed her elbow up at an angle and into his stomach.

A satisfying (to her) gasp of pain followed and he wheezed out incredulously, "What the- you can't do that kind of shit to a teacher!"

Being elbowed back into reality was a bitch.

Turning in her chair to curl her fingers around the top of the back she shot back, "Then quit peeking over my shoulder like I'm a toddler!"

A hand to the very tender spot she had stabbed with her bony elbow, he gave a cough before sneering, "Well if I were to go by height-,"

He didn't get any farther before blue-purple eyes flashed and she was standing to face him her foot landing with force atop his own.

He yowled, but instead of jumping away he grabbed a handful of hair and yanked her toward him, "Didn't I just say that you can't haul off and do that kind of thing to your superior?" He had spoken through his teeth his eyes closed as though staring at her might cause him to do something even more rash than holding the princess by her hair.

He had completely ignored her shriek of protest and was now clearly oblivious to the mingling emotions of shock and incredulous rage on her face.

But suddenly her own hand was fisted into the collar of his shirt in a threatening hold and she was giving him a dangerous look of her own, "And don't _**you**_ know that you can't possibly get away with treating a princess so callously?"

His eyes open now, he met her gaze. The heat between them was (sadly) all barely controlled fury. Their faces were inches apart, Ichigo stooped slightly and Rukia on the balls of her feet. Sexual tension this was not (yet). This showdown was a battle for dominance and as it was neither seemed to be winning.

Ichigo scoffed suddenly, easing his grip on her hair, admittedly impressed by her refusal to back down, "Something _**you**_ should know is that I don't give a damn who you are- if you hit me I'm not just gonna run away with my tail between my legs." His brow twitched slightly at his too-close-to-home phrasing.

The princess' eyes narrowed further, but only to mask the hint of admiration that gleamed in their depths for a moment.

After three years of officially being a part of the palace's royal guard, she still found herself somewhat outcaste. Her comrades were nice enough to her, but the kid gloves had not wholly come off; they still treated her somewhat warily despite her insistent to ignore her title. But no one wanted to step out of line and have word get back to her older brother. Even Renji- as impulsive as he was- had a way of reminding her that she still had the authority to make demands. As it was- the one time he had crossed that line the consequences had been a prime example to what might happen should one become too familiar with the Kuchiki Princess.

But this man seemed to have no qualms.

She couldn't help but grudgingly respect his, albeit audacious, reasoning. It only proved his sense of pride and self-respect, qualities even her brother would find commendable.

"You've a point." The princess finally mumbled, though her eyes lost none of their fire.

Surprise widened her teacher's eyes and he became aware of their awkward stance. He quickly untangled his hands from her hair and stepped back. She released his shirt as her glare slowly eased into a perfectly respectable and emotionless mien.

Ichigo frowned deeply. He had definitely crossed the line and yet all he could think about was the fact that he much preferred her irritation to that cold mask that seemed to slide into place effortlessly. It was so obviously unnatural. Regardless of all that he knew he should apologize to her.

But instead he simply straightened his collar, speaking brusquely, "Right. Let's see what you've got there."

Forgoing any further thought of the girl's character seemed his best bet at the moment. His other half had been watching the exchanged with unbridled enthusiasm. The more the beast seemed to see of her- the more he seemed to prowl at the back of Ichigo's mind, awaiting a chance to dominate.

The young tutor pushed every thought aside. He couldn't allow himself to panic over the idea that he might be losing control. And he definitely could not allow himself to contemplate all the chaotic thoughts that bombarded him as his fingers slid through her silky tresses…

* * *

AN: Seriously that took me FOR-E-VER. I could not figure out how to end it for the life of me. Hope that wasn't terribly retched. Well in any case HAPPY NEW YEAR!


	14. Ch 13 Not Quite Love in a Cemetery

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

AN: FYI this title is kinda in homage to Aerosmith's "Love in an Elevator"… haha- Well, I thought it was amusing…

Thanks 4 the reviews!

Booknerd: Thanks! Hope you like this chapter and the following!

MugetsuIchigo: I didn't update as soon as I would've liked- but this chappie is long and so is the next! Yay! Thanks for reviewing!

NieveDrop: Glad that setting came across decently. I had a distinct picture and was hoping everyone could feel it- ya know? And I really couldn't help myself w/ the Zaraki comment! Thanks for reviewing again- always love your feedback!

Guest: This isn't an Ichiruki chapter- but I hope you enjoy it! The following might make you a bit happier though… Thanks!

Cisusi: Thanks very much for your generous review! The previous chapter was both difficult and fun to write. I almost find it's easier for me to write Ichigo in dog form! In any case I want you to keep enjoying this fic!

* * *

Hearts A-Stray

Chapter 13: (Not Quite) Love in a Cemetery

* * *

"Princess Inara… I did not expect to see you."

Damn.

Casually strolling in a cemetery on a Saturday morning did seem to make for a "chance encounter". Or so she thought.

She winced, but slowly stood from her crouched position behind the headstone she had ducked behind at his approach. She did not turn just yet, which did not truly matter as he was facing away from her as well. Gathering herself, her hands clenched and unclenched, her elbows tucked to her sides.

"Mmm…" Inara was trying to remember how one should address royalty. There was a long pause. Finally she turned and stepped away from the head stone, barely looking at his straight back as she bowed, "Prince… Ugh… Byakuya." She rose only to find that he had turned to her and trained his eyes on her with all their stoic glory. "Nice to…Um… See you!" She turned on her heel with a wave and would have dashed away had he not instantly spoken. It was rude to walk away from someone when they were speaking- or so Nanao had reminded her the last few days (as she was continually ducking out of the room as soon as her caretaker entered).

"Indeed, it is my pleasure, Princess. I hope you are not leaving on my account." He said, his voice carrying after her.

"No- no- I'm done." She shook her head. Her foot lifted to step forward again, but once more she was forestalled.

"I had forgotten how calming the atmosphere is here… But it's been some time since I paid my respects." His voice was quiet, but she caught every word as he had meant her to.

She would have just made a noncommittal sound and fled, but he had sounded so… wistful. Besides normal polite conversation isn't what caused her to become Social-Suicide-Sally. Still, knowing who and what he was made her stomach churn. She couldn't be completely at ease with someone whose intentions had been so clearly stated.

But it was a cemetery- what could he possibly do here?

Slowly she turned, her nervous hands tugging at one another as she asked gently, "You're… visiting family?"

"My sister." Byakuya responded evenly.

Her eyes widened in response.

She looked beyond him at the rose quartz mausoleum with its delicate angel guardians and vine-wrapped columns.

Despite not initially recognizing the prince by name or face, Inara was current enough to have heard about "Tokyo's Sweetheart." The Princess Hisana had been a celebrity without trying. Sweet-natured and kind she appeared at a young age at the Prince's side and grew up in the public eye as she flowered in beauty and maturity. She was instantly adored by the masses, with the rosy cherub cheeks, pale skin, and dark sapphire eyes she was deemed a goddess even as a child. But it was her generosity and even-temper that had the people lining up to get a glimpse of her- perhaps hear a kind word pass her baby-doll lips.

Most often the girl appeared with her brother the prince, who stood in stark contrast to her- the serious young man he was- standing next to a child of easy smiles and genuine laughter. But they somehow complimented one another, both beautiful in their own way- untouchable as a dream. But the princess was approachable and friendly, and simply because Byakuya was rarely out of her line of sight, the people secretly fawned over him as well.

His image was different, but he was no less popular as he kept a watchful eye on his sister in her charitable endeavors, her constant companion that more often than not watched from the sidelines, politely conversing with the authority figures at any given place. Recognized for his intelligence as well as his respectful demeanor, Byakuya was acknowledged early on as a leader in the making. Public opinion of the royal family had never been higher as the two grew from adorable doll-like children, to well-rounded, fashionable, and naturally gorgeous teenagers.

Inara's eyes fell on the engraved doors to the inner shrine, a sense of loss settling into her stomach as she said, "Oh… The Princess Hisana… I've been by here hundreds of times but I never bothered as there were always fresh flowers here."

"Never bothered?" He glanced over at her.

"I mean- I didn't know who was buried here… I usually only stop at places that are neglected and tidy up and leave an offering…" She amended quickly avoiding his gaze. He noted she was unconsciously taking small steps backward every once and awhile. But her back was suddenly pressed against a rather large monument/tombstone; to her credit she didn't cry out, though she did look rather thwarted.

If he were anyone else he might have chuckled at the trapped look on her face. Instead he chose to attempt to ease her into further conversation.

"You do not attend to pay respects to your own family?" He asked though he was rather certain he knew the answer. He knew pieces of her history, the sad past that had forced her from the UAE and into the hands of her two caregivers. But he was a man who liked to hear things straight from the source. He imagined it might also bond them in some way.

"No… I've no family here. They're all far away…In Ajman… But it's like I'm honoring them when I lay flowers for someone forgotten. I figure the dead whisper among themselves- pass on the messages we speak into the ether. One way or another, our messages get back to those they are intended for. And everyone deserves to be remembered…" Her eyes roved over the intricate detail of the dead princess' mausoleum, her voice not so sad as it was thoughtful.

"I see…" He had thought, at first, that her wanderings in cemeteries were due to some _**morbid**_ fascination, but he found her explanation making some sense. In all honesty, the eccentricity of her Saturday routine had unnerved him when Renji first mentioned it.

She surprised him when she spoke again warmly, "She was much loved… I imagine she is on cloud nine with all the love and prayers sent to her daily! In any case she doesn't need my piddily flowers!" She waved what was left of her bouquet. "So… bye!" She side stepped to move around the towering stone at her back, ready to depart with those words ringing in the air.

"I think she would like if you were to visit her, Princess… You shall be family soon after all." His impulsive words brought her up short.

He had pushed it too far. But still he couldn't help but enjoy the fact that she paled and stared at him as if he were mad. _So easy to unnerve her…_

She looked away and sucked in a breath, trying to keep the words from ringing in her head. Concentrating on the first, nonthreatening bit of his statement she managed to ease the furious beating of her heart.

With a brief smile, "I think us girls could find much to talk about." That said she turned and briskly walked away; he did not pursue, rather caught off guard by the comment. It did not escape his notice that she tripped more than once over the headstones peeking out from the grass. He watched with a frown until she disappeared then turned his gaze back to the mausoleum.

That soul-soothing silence settled once more and he stood allowing it to blanket him for some time.

Softly, Byakuya murmured, "What do you think, Hisana? Is she worthy enough to take your place beside me?"

He had meant the comment to be off-handed, ironic, but he felt his limbs stiffen and a dart of pain shot straight for his heart. Closing his eyes he refused the self-pity closing in. When he opened his eyes they were expressionless once more, no trace of regret or sorrow as he bowed elegantly before the marble sanctuary. He stepped forward to leave his traditional offering, a bouquet of yellow roses, at the closed shrine doors, and turned on his heel. As a sudden wind whispered through his hair as he strode for the gates, brushing his cheek like petal-soft fingertips an ironic smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

* * *

Inara was down the block, cutting through an alleyway, when her cellphone burst into song in her pocket.

_On the rocky road to Dublin, one, two, three, four, five…_

She didn't recognize the number but answered anyway, "Yes, hello?"

"You left rather quickly. I wished to speak with you a bit longer, but I suppose that was not quite the appropriate setting." The prince's voice was like black velvet. He sounded much as he did in person, but for some reason the effect was different when he was not standing in front of her in all his intimidating splendor. She had to admit he had a voice tailored for seduction.

But she had no intention of being seduced.

It took her a moment to respond though as she was reeling from the idea that he should already have her number. It was a bit of a breach of privacy and she let the irritation solidify the ground beneath her.

"Too bad I have a prior engagement," She said sweetly, happy to have an excuse, "Besides it's not exactly like we can stroll into a public place and shoot the-sh- _**breeze**_." Shunsui's uncensored slang was starting to affect her. She grimaced at her near faux pas and quickened her pace.

A black towncar/limo cast its dark shadow at the entrance of the alley and she stopped short.

"I thought I might offer you a ride." He stared out the tinted windows at her, a smirk threatening.

She of course couldn't see him, but she felt his gaze and ice seemed to spread in her veins followed by a flooding of warmth. Quickly she stepped back, hoping by doing so she was out-of-sight, mingling with the shadows of the building.

She pressed her back against the alley wall taking a deep breath; she said evenly, "I've no intention of getting into your car."

"Is that so?" There was a hint of amusement in his tone.

"Yes…Two things. First of all it would hardly look right for a limo flying the mini royal flags to be picking up a girl that- well- looks like I do. The backlash would be massive on your part." She pointed out with a lift of one brow.

He had considered this as well, seeing as she was in street clothes, a pair of black jeans tucked into her favorite boots and a fitted red and black striped sweater, that should she raise her arms might expose a bit of bare flesh about her middle. But while this might cause a slight uproar should anyone see, he believed that after the official press release regarding the engagement all rumors would be put to rest easily enough. Still it said something that she was mindful of his public image.

Byakuya made a light gesture with his hand, "And the second?"

She paused, frowning. Not only had it seemed he hadn't been paying attention, but it seemed odd for him to make light of such a relevant point.

"Secondly- as I said- I've plans." She replied patiently. She leaned forward slightly to see that the limo was still stationed at the mouth of the alley.

He was silent for a few moments before he finally conceded, somewhat, "Very well… Then we will forgo formality this once to have this discussion." _It's customary to have an official introduction. Our impromptu meeting was not meant to happen in the first place. But now that it has there is no point in squandering the time I have so little of. All I need is her compliance._

Inara's jaw dropped. She thought for sure she'd be able to avoid this conversation for a while longer as he would insist on having it out face-to-face. Still, her brow twitched, it was better than having to stare into those glacial grey eyes. It would be easier to keep her composure and try to be somewhat practical and detached about it all. She rolled her eyes at the thought. Detachment seemed a ridiculous concept when considering a marriage.

Byakuya signaled to his driver and the limo pulled away. He flicked a strand of hair back, gazing out the window as he waited for her response.

"Go ahead then," She sighed, waiting a few more moments before stepping away from the wall and slowly pacing back the way she'd come. Steering clear of happening upon the prince's car seemed the best option at the moment should he decide to be demanding and insist upon his earlier suggestion.

The prince cleared his throat softly then asked, "Have you spoken with your caretakers?"

The girl swung her free arm lazily as she glanced into the shop windows she passed. Sighing she admitted, "Yes. We had a bit of a chat." More like a both awkward and agitating family debate.

* * *

Flashback

"_Ina-chan," Shunsui had sing-songed from the other side of her door, "Won't you open up so we can have a talk?"_

_A shoe thudded against the door right where Shunsui's ear was pressed. He drew back as a stinging sensation and ringing resounded through his ear._

"_Inara this is childish! Please open the door!" Nanao insisted in exasperation, industriously working at the lock on the door. Her brows furrowed further as she leaned closer to the door from her crouched position. When a "click" sounded a quick triumphant smile gleamed on her face and she stood up. Slipping her bobby-pin back into her carefully coiffed hair she reached for the handle, warning, "Inara, we're coming in."_

_Another shoe sailed across the room toward the open doorway. Without blinking, Nanao ducked; Shunsui wasn't so lucky. After a short huff of laughter, Inara immediately looked repentant as blood streamed from the poor man's nose._

_After staunching the bleeding with some –ehem- feminine products (a not so unusual method of easing nosebleeds for a man in a house dominated by women), Shunsui sat perched on his charge's bed. Nanao stood, her arms folded resolutely over her chest near the window. Inara's stance mirrored Nanao's as she leaned back against her vanity._

_The female guardian took a deep breath, raised her chin and stated, "We didn't want to bombard you with this arrangement Inara-,"_

"_A simple 'heads up' would've been appreciated." The princess muttered and then met Nanao's hard gaze._

_Nanao held the girl's eyes, and spoke evenly, "I'll admit- we've been a bit short-sighted in some respects."_

_Inara stood straight and shot at the woman accusingly, "Like letting me find out about this __**arrangement**__ like that? That was god-awful, Nan! Having that- hottie- totty (A.N. She said it, and what?) Prince practically stalk me across the lawn and demand I be his breed mare-,"_

_Nanao's eyes widened and she stiffened, "He said that?"_

_Inara lifted a shoulder, "Well not so much in those words-,"_

_As fire swept Nanao's eyes Shunsui quickly intervened, holding up a hand, "Let's not get off topic, ladies."_

_The woman visibly made an effort to soothe her high-strung nerves with a breath and calmly proceeded, "Of course. We came to discuss this with you rationally, Inara. Please allow us to explain."_

"_What's there to explain?! It's pretty well all been tossed out on the table!" Inara made a sweeping gesture._

"_Inara- we understand your shock. But we have been raising you to eventually accept an __**official**__ role as your title denotes. This is simply the first step in that direction."_

"_Oh Nanao," Inara shook her head looking surprised and incredulous that her guardian would attempt such reasoning, "That's a crock-a-,"_

"_Shunsui!" Nanao snapped cutting the girl off._

_The man jumped and put up his hands as though he'd been caught at something, "I haven't spoken, Nanao-chan!"_

_Her blue eyes were dangerously narrow as they bore into him. "I know your influence when I hear it." She admonished in a low voice. Kyoraku had a way of slipping curse words into his sentences so off-handedly and in his genial tone that one who did not know him might miss it. But Nanao was well aware of the despicable habit._

_He offered a slightly sheepish smile and shrug, "Just a bit of French, Nanao my dear."_

_She snorted at this, but turned her attention back to the girl. She sighed, dropping her arms to her sides wearily, "Please don't allow this fool to corrupt you, Inara. And please… Forgive us for not being completely honest and open about this from the start."_

_The girl found herself startled by the abrupt apology and the sincere tone and could no longer grip her anger so fiercely._

"_I just don't get it…Why would you want to sell me off?" She asked softly looking from one to the other._

_It was Shunsui and Nanao's turn to look startled as they both looked at her._

_His partner was trying to grip at her reserves of strength, but Kyoraku could see she was faltering. Nanao was a tough cookie and didn't show affection easily, but in the face of this girl who they had essentially raised, she tended to set aside her pride and let emotion show through from time to time._

_Right now Nanao was teeter-tottering between guilt and her duty- promises made to a dead man._

_Kyoraku stood and made his way over to the girl who was now staring stubbornly at the carpet. He sighed. "You do us wrong thinking in those terms." He said, adopting his best attempt at a tone of fatherly admonition. _

_Inara's shoulders slumped further, her fingers curling around the edge of the top of her vanity table._

"_We have not personally chosen this for you, Inara." Nanao spoke up softly. She too kept her eyes on the carpet as her blue hues reflected her conflicting emotions and her sudden sense of hurt at the girl's accusation._

_Inara looked over at Nanao, with clear regret for her harsh words, but the emotion slowly morphed into realization._

"_My father?" She asked after what seemed the space of several minutes. _

_Kyoraku nodded, "Yes."_

_She looked up at him with pale jade eyes awash with both desperation and reluctant understanding._

_He sighed, but held her gaze steadily, no sympathy or wavering to be seen. He would not make this harder if he could help it._

_When the silence became stifling he spoke up in an encouraging tone, "We will be here, no matter what, Ina-chan…" Softly he added, "Despite our loyalty to your father, we would not have blindly agreed to something we thought would force you to become something you're not. We've great faith in your spirit, Inara."_

_As the girl leaned forward to bury her head against his shirt, allowing a few quiet tears of both loss and resignation to soak the fabric, Kyoraku looked over at his partner of nearly fifteen years._

_He smiled at her- meeting her eyes with the same steadiness that he had shown to his charge._

_Slowly Nanao returned the reassuring gesture, blinking back her own tears. The gaze they exchanged was not so unusual for them; after so many years that look that said both "we're in this together" and "everything will be fine" never ceased to ease their hearts._

_Though the man could drive her to the edge of sanity at any given moment, he always managed to renew her faith in him at moments like these._

_Nanao took a deep breath. Still, this was only the tip of the iceberg._

End Flashback

* * *

"I see… And?" The prince's voice broke through her train of thought and she paused on the sidewalk.

"And…" Inara licked her lips, staring at her reflection in a shop window, "I'll try _**not**_ to run away and jump off a cliff on the wedding day."

* * *

AN: We'll delve a bit more into the relationship between Byakuya and Hisana as we progress. Like the majority of the relationships in this piece, it's complicated- as cliché as that sounds *mental snort*.

*UAE stands for United Arab Emirates located in the southeastern part of the Arabian peninsula- on the Persian Gulf, a country noted to be on good terms with Japan due to trade. Ajman is one of seven emirates apart of the UAE.

Next Chapter: The doggy deviant comes out to play! A couple familiar faces also get thrown in the mix…

Thanks for the support everyone!


	15. Ch 14 Just a Taste

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

* * *

Hearts A-Stray:

Chapter 14: Just a Taste

* * *

There was no doubt that he was being reckless- in fact no doubt that he was acting mindlessly. But there was little he could do to reign in his beastly nature at this moment. _**Her**_ scent tormented him- thus why he was currently pacing back and forth outside the gate on all fours- in canine form of course. If not for his human- _**practical**_- consciousness he would have already hopped the fence and been in pursuit of the fragrance teasing his nose. But Ichigo was adamant. There was no way he could go in search of the princess- for god knows what purpose- as he was now seeing her in human form on a weekly basis. It was appalling to think that he might impulsively act out the canine's fantasies while in the classroom.

He had decided that transforming was safe enough- that he could keep himself from doing anything risky. He had to allow the creature some freedom- he was anxious and agitated due to being so close and yet _**so far**_ from the oblivious princess. If perhaps he just wandered a bit- allowed the dog to get his fill of the princess' scent without coming into contact- this would not all turn into a disaster.

His optimism was short-lived.

* * *

It was evening, the sun's bright fingers of light clawing at the horizon, fighting its descent. He had leapt the fence in a single bound, managing to not impale himself on the pointed spikes at the top. It was a rather impressive feat considering how big he was.

This time he had entered closer to the main compound. The princess' scent was stronger the closer to the palace he ventured. Even with all the flowering trees and gardens thick with budding blooms, he could pick out her aroma.

At this time of day she would be headed for her last circuit of the grounds. It was not particularly safe for him to waltz right up to the palace- but if he circled around for a bit, she was likely to pass by. If he hid in the brush and simply watched there was no harm in that.

So while slinking among the hedges in one of the gardens on the western side of the estate, several yards from the main palace structure, Ichigo caught her scent on the wind. She was approaching from the east steadily. Surely it wasn't her footsteps he heard in his ears as the _pound_, _pound_, _pound_, was incredibly loud.

The man scoffed. _What are you getting so excited about-you get a quick glimpse and were gone._

The dog's ears flattened at this intrusive thought. But as he paused, easing his heart rate so that he might listen for her, his ears perked right back up.

She had a very light step, but he could hear her coming closer, walking down the cobbled path. He inhaled deeply as the wind ruffled his fur and tickled her scent along each hair like a caress. He made a slight rumbling noise in his throat like a purr.

She paused.

The eyes he had unconsciously closed flew open. _Oh shit- did she hear that?_

But Rukia had simply stopped next to a bright cluster of Azaleas still reaching up boldly toward the last of the sunlight. The dog could just see her from his spot crouched behind the shrubbery that lined the path. He watched as she bent down reaching out a hand to brush her fingertips across the petals. It was the most serene expression he had ever seen on her face and there was a plaintive whine ready to burst from his throat. He wanted those beautiful eyes focused on him- wanted those dainty hands to finger through his fur.

In one modest bound he cleared the hedge. And in one instant Rukia had drawn her sword.

For a moment she was blinded as the sun made one last brilliant stretch over the horizon. Still she held her sword in both hands squinting at the light, turned toward the sound she had heard. But all she could see was flame- yellow sun and orange… orange… orange?

A flash of memory snuck up on her: Her newest teacher standing next to the window- his vibrant hair soaking up the sun like a marigold.

She couldn't help it- she closed her eyes against the brightness, and luckily when she opened them an instant later the sun had dimmed, sunk further and she could see clearly.

But the sight that met her eyes was no less bothersome than that of her strawberry- headed tutor. She nearly snickered at the thought. After a less intense, but still petty argument with the man, when he had turned his back Rukia had muttered, "Whatever, Strawberry-sensei."

This of course had offended the man to such a degree that he had sputtered and turned an interesting shade of red that rivaled said fruit.

Naturally this had caused another little spat between the two. In fact despite some brief periods of peace in which they discussed the play, most of the session was spent snapping at each other. It seemed odd how easy it was to forego all the polite pleasantries and formalities with him. Still, Rukia had to admit that they had gotten more accomplished than she normally did with Ukitake-sensei, God-love-him.

She frowned as she stared at the mutt standing approximately five paces in front of her. If she glared hard enough, perhaps he would get the hint and go away. But he looked happy to see her, if his wagging tail and lolling tongue were any indication.

Rukia sighed and sheathed her sword. She had decided that he could too easily disarm her and thus if she wanted to fend him off she would have to do so with her own hands. There was a part of her that knew this rationalization was ludicrous, but she ignored such logic.

"You seem to like the royal grounds," She said frowning at him discouragingly, "And yet no one else seems to see you but me." She folded her arms over her chest. _If I weren't so sure of my sanity I might think he was a figment of my imagination!_

He responded to this with a pant and trotted closer, but stopped when she took a step back. He cocked his head at her and seemed to raise a brow as though to say, "Really? I thought we'd gotten past this."

Rukia took a deep breath inward even as she scowled. It seemed strange how easily she could read the creature's expressions. Not only that, but she did not like the idea that he gave her such a dry look in the first place. To her, that look had been somewhat of a challenge. So she stiffened slightly and raised her chin.

When the dog approached again she did not move, and completely missed the wily grin that lit his face.

Regardless of the determination on her face that assured him she would not flinch away, the dog moved slowly.

It was hard not to wag his tail so hard that he slapped his own hind end with it. Hell, it was hard to restrain himself from doing his usual and forcing her to the ground with an enthusiastic leap. But he would not press his luck as it seemed she was trying her best not to shy away from him as was always her first instinct.

He stopped a step away and raised his head. When she realized he was staring up at her, she blinked and dropped her gaze, immediately drowning in harvest moons. The last of the sunlight seemed to gather in his eyes and for a moment she thought she detected a hint of brown swirling amongst the gold.

She didn't know when or how it had come to pass, but she found her hand sliding along his head- _**petting**_ him. Not only that, but she also realized a smile was tugging at the corners of her mouth. But she felt unsettled at having moved without realizing it and would have drawn her hand back however…

The dog was eagerly nuzzling into her hand, and a soft- pleased whine was coming from deep in his throat.

Suddenly her fingernails were digging rhythmically behind his ears, her other hand reaching to join the first. She could hear her breathing- her lips parted as she watched her own hands massage gently. This was the first time she could remember ever touching something so warm and inviting. She certainly had no memories of ever getting so close to any other animals that weren't stuffed with cotton.

It was thrilling- exciting in this childish way that made her want to giggle especially when he moved his head to try to lick her hands in appreciation.

An almost nervous laugh escaped her mouth as she tried to avoid his rough tongue and simply continue running her hands through his mane, "Oi- I did not give you permission to slobber all over me." She tried to frown to reinforce her point, but could not manage to hold it as the dog simply panted with glee and continued to try to lick her.

The dog's tail seemed to have a mind of its own- a life of its own really as it was snapping back and forth so fast even his doggy butt was wiggling.

Rukia did laugh fully now, a grin breaking out on her face, "You're really just an overgrown puppy aren't you?"

In response the dog gave a short bark and started to press forward, wanting to be even closer to her- wanting her hands all over his furry body.

"Slow down," Rukia's eyes widened as he was suddenly nearly pressing his head into her stomach. She took a step back. The dog advanced without thought. Well not truly without thought- the train was repetitive- a chant:

_More, now, more, now, more, now, more, now…_

The princess, hands trailing into his fur, now tugging on it slightly was backing up, "Oi- oi- I- slow down- I'll pet you- just- hold- hold- on!"

But the creature only heard one word: _**Pet**_.

He was a blur of salivating orange and despite how Rukia shoved and travelled back away from him she still ended up on her ass.

Yet, her cries were punctuated by giggles, and though his tongue was making glistening trails all over her face and arms as she struggled, her angry words lost all meaning.

"Damn- dog… stop… oh gods… stop… filthy mongrel… get off of… me!"

Her giggles were turning into helpless snorts of laughter as she tossed her head side to side to avoid the fury of his pink tongue her hands pushing at his broad, silky-furred chest.

But the dog pranced, his whole body thrumming with energy, the taste of her on his tongue driving him to madness!

The thought that cut short this gleeful romp did not only come from the dog's consciousness, but from the man's.

_I want all of you._

It was the man's frantic thoughts that froze the dog in place, mid-lick. Ichigo had forced himself beyond instinct and was now back to the practicality of thinking about his actions and his own feelings.

No. It wasn't just the dog that wanted her. It was him. Not due to any infatuation, but shamefully because he had not been so close to a woman in a long time, and the press of her flesh against him- even in this form- was intoxicating. The more excited he became the harder it would be to hold his form.

He could feel it prickling along his limbs, that shifting touch of magic that echoed through him whenever he was going to change involuntarily. It was rare for him not to have control of the change- had not happened but once or twice in his adult life. But here he was, posed over her and he could feel that swirling heat in his belly.

As it was he suddenly became aware of other voices. Shouting voices… Shouting _**male**_ voices.

"Princess Rukia! Princess! Where are you?"

Rukia, who had been trying to catch her breath all the while staring up at the dog, curious about his sudden far away expression, lifted her head from the ground slightly.

Getting her elbows beneath her so that she could sit up partway she questioned, "Hisagi-san?"

The dog's eyes widened and then narrowed, an instant growl drawing back his lips. _**My**__ human._

The princess' attention snapped back to the canine as she had let her gaze wander toward the sound of running feet and her fellow guard's voice.

He met her gaze.

Her lips parted in surprise at the emotions she saw so clearly within the amber depths.

A blink and her personal phantom was gone, disappearing behind the hedges.

Rukia sat stunned. She could feel her heartbeat in her ears. It was not only the fact that she had moments ago been completely oblivious to everything but her own mirth and the sensation of the dog's tongue… What really had the princess frozen to her spot was the look in the dog's eye. A far too human look that spoke of a reluctance to leave- an eagerness to continue his assault and… an _**apology**_ for his actions.

The creature seemed… _**torn**_.

* * *

As Ichigo loped through the lengthening shadows he couldn't help but sigh. It was exhausting being of two minds. One moment wanting nothing more than to feel the princess gentle hand gliding through his fur and the next completely opposed to the idea of being near the princess at all.

His stomach rumbled and he was reminded that he had not bothered to catch a bite before heading to the royal enclosure. Normally, in this form, his first priority was to find something to curb his extreme appetite before wandering.

Luckily, there _**were**_ a few places that even in the light of day he would not be chased away by an angry human wielding a broom. And now he was making a bee-line for such a place. The neighborhood he slunk through was quiet enough and the place he intended to visit rather unknown despite it being a business of sorts.

It was amazing the place stayed _**in**_ business considering the odd-ball owner and the fact that it was tucked away between buildings.

But it was one of the easiest places to get a bite in town in his current form and Ichigo was ravenous.

A couple lanterns were lit outside the shop though there was still a bit of sunset glow behind the little place. Ichigo stopped several feet away, staring intently at the doors.

He did not have to wait long as the door was opened and a figure stepped out on the porch. The man always seemed to know when he had a customer.

"Ahh," The shop owner smiled behind his fan, speaking in that tone that always seemed to imply he knew exactly what Ichigo was, "My Orange-furred friend, it's been some time." His grey eyes narrowed slyly and glinted for a moment before he called, "Ururu!"

The screen slid further open and the pig-tailed little girl appeared at his side.

The shoten owner smiled down at her, "We've a guest. Surely you can find something for him, hmm?"

A shy smile tugged at the little girl's lips and she murmured softly, "Doggy." After a moment she nodded and turned, disappearing as quietly as she'd come.

With a contented sigh, Ichigo sat down to wait patiently, sniffing the air idly as he avoided the man's too keen gaze.

Soon enough Ururu was hopping down from the porch a large bowl in one hand and a glass jug of milk in the other, under her right arm was bag of potato chips. Despite her wide-eyed, timid, appearance the girl approached him without fear and kneeled in front of him to lay out her offerings.

A little giggle escaped her as the dog began to sweep the ground with his tail as he watched her eagerly.

Meanwhile, the shoten owner had seated himself on the edge of the porch, fanning himself as he watched in amusement as his adopted daughter prepared the dog's usual as though setting out libations at a shrine.

He felt the brush of fur along his side and arm and his smile widened. As the sleek black cat sat down next to him he greeted, "Yoruichi-san. Come to see our visitor too? It's been awhile since he's come for a meal."

He was silent as he looked on as Ururu slowly poured out some of the milk, allowing the dog to lap at it before it hit the ground. Of course this was not the most effective way to feed the dog the milk and some soaked into the ground, but the girl's giggles spilled into the yard and the shoten owner could not think to admonish her about the waste. Besides, the big freeloader was rather good at lapping up as much of it midair as possible.

The man grinned, "Perhaps we should just slap a collar on him and get him a license, hmm, Yoruichi-san?"

Without warning a fist flew down and landed hard on the top of the blonde man's head.

"Kisuke! I thought I told you to stop calling that cat by my name!" A woman hissed between her teeth from behind him.

Oblivious to the tears springing to his eyes and the fact that he was now clutching the slowly swelling spot on his head in agony, the woman shooed the cat with a graceful wave of her hand. The cat jumped into the man's lap to make way for the woman to take her place at the man's side.

Chuckling nervously and still wincing in pain, "Yoruichi-san."

The woman shot him a suspicious glare, unsure whether he was addressing her or the cat. He gave her a sheepish grin as he ran his hand down the purring cat's spine, somewhat recovered.

Yoruichi- the woman- looked away with a huff and trained her tawny eyes on the scene across the yard. The dog was voraciously devouring the contents of the bowl as the little girl kneeled at his side petting him gently on the back.

With a smile, Yoruichi folded her arms beneath her chest, "I see Ichigo's come scrounging again."

The dog paused mid-bite, his ears twitching as he raised his head slightly and cast a curious glance in the couple's direction. His eyes met the woman's and held for what seemed a long moment. She had never met him as a man, but for some reason the woman had always called him by name as though she _**knew**_.

Looking into her eyes, Ichigo couldn't help but fathom that she knew a little bit about everything. There was both wisdom and cunning in those cat-yellow eyes, a combination that assured that she was a keeper of many secrets. Like the man at her side- this woman was somewhat of a curiosity to Ichigo. He couldn't put his finger on it, but there was something very familiar about the two- though again- he had never met either in human form.

With a mental shrug he dug in again to his meal of cold noodles and chopped up hotdogs sprinkled with potato chips (A.N That's a very Orihime inspired dish if I do say so myself). Ichigo was not a picky dog by any means, but he did have his favorite dishes of which this happened to be one. Nobody made it quite like the little urchin quietly chattering at him, her nails hitting the spot behind his ear.

As he licked his lips of any remnants of food he snuffled around the bowl to make sure he had been thorough. Finally he sat back with an appreciative huff and let the little girl coo over him.

Yoruichi chuckled pushing back her ponytail of plum colored hair, "Maybe we should get her a normal pet, Kisuke. Both that mutt and that feline of yours breeze in and out of here as they please. And that _**cat**_ is only fond of your attention." She darted a narrowed eyed glance in the cat's direction that the quadruped airily ignored.

It was Urahara's turn to laugh at, "Ahh, but that dog is special, my love. Ururu is afraid of other dogs. He is the only one she responds well to." He lifted his own pet in one hand so that he could stare into her golden eyes fondly, "And Ms. Yoru- ehem- my lady here can be affectionate when she wants to be… Besides, she reminds me of someone quite dear to me…"

The woman next to him couldn't help but smile even as she rolled her eyes. With a long suffering sigh she unfolded her arms and leaned back on her hands for a moment. After another minute of contemplation, she turned to the man at her side, "You're just being selfish. At some point you're going to have to share her with the outside world." He knew she was not talking about the purring bundle of fur in his lap. He picked up his fan again to hide the slight pout on his face.

But the woman at his side leaned in and whispered teasingly in his ear, "You're an open book, husband." That said she kissed his cheek and rose to her feet with sinuous grace.

She spared one more look at the yard growing ever darker, "Don't let that brute eat us out of house and shoten."

"Of course not, my love." The man said from behind his fan. She did not hear his further comments as she disappeared inside, "I suspect he won't be around much at all in the future. I think he might have found himself a new… playmate."

* * *

AN: Honestly where else could a man turned dog really enjoy a bite without molestation- other than the Urahara Shoten? Urahara and Yoruichi will likely appear again later, because as hinted they know a bit more about Ichigo than he himself does… Isshin's keeping secrets…

Thanks much!


	16. Ch 15 On a Sunny Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

AN: Howdy, howdy all! I feel like it's been a long time… not sure that's actually the case, but it feels like it. Meh. Anyhow- here w/ an update. This chapter we take a look at the relationship between Nan and Shun and the circumstances behind their meeting. FYI this is a bit of a time skip (a couple weeks have passed since the last scene took place) so naturally it might get a lil long.

Thanks much 4 the reviews, favs, and follows!

Nievedrop: Thanks again my dear for commenting every chapter! It's always stellar to read your feedback. I like Rukia's soft side- gives me hope for an IchiRuki future-ya know? And I see Ichigo's dog being very pure- very- well- doggish. Its fun to think that Ichigo would just let nature take over- and should make for more interesting moments *wink wink nudge nudge* Hope you enjoy the ShuNao in this chapter!

Booknerd1990: Romantical- what an awesome word. Love it! I swear it tickles my brain when I say it in my head! Thanks for coming back- it's always fun!

Cisusi: I've said it before and I'll say it again- I can't help but love throwing Dog-Ichigo and Rukia together so that they can play! I suppose I'll have to let his human-half enjoy time w/ her too… There's more coming! I appreciate your continuing encouragement!

Koinzell: Thanks so much! It's frickin' great when someone else has as much fun w/ a story as you do writing it! Please stick around! Hope you got a good catnap in BTW. Love those…

"Wow I Can Get Sexual Too" is by Say Anything and I love it, but have no claim.

* * *

Hearts A-Stray:

Ch. 15: On a Sunny Day

* * *

With the mid-morning sun streaming in through the patio doors, warming the kitchen pleasantly, Nanao tried not to stare forlornly into the blinding light.

Instead she heaved herself onto a stool and suppressed a sigh. She was not the type to sigh wistfully. In exhaustion-in frustration- yes. But to take a moment to wander into the realm of nostalgia and exhale… that was rare. A forward-thinking, progressive woman did not have time to lapse into memories. It was especially unhelpful when one had a flighty young woman and man-child to consider. But more often than not of late she was finding it hard not to trip into the past.

Nanao glanced at the phone on the counter top, lying surreptitiously next to her cup and saucer.

Inara had not called yet. That must be a rather good sign… Or a very bad one.

For some reason she could picture the girl kicking the driver out of the limo and stepping on the gas- leaving the prince in a cloud of dust on his doorstep. She tried not to grin at the look of shock she imagined would be plastered to his perfect royal face.

In the doorway, Shunsui watched the twitch of his partner's lips and smiled in response. He had known her so long the majority of her facial expressions were no mystery to him. Granted, she did have a rather good poker face, but on occasion he could read that too. Whatever momentary (likely wicked) thought had amused her was a flicker- a thought here and gone as her brows almost instantly drew inward in a frown. His own mouth fell- as he recognized the worry spreading across her features.

Silently he sighed, his shoulders slumping a moment before he pasted on his easy smile and wandered in.

"Ahh, Nanao-chan- there you are!" He exclaimed- his voice echoing in the empty kitchen.

Naturally Nanao jumped at the booming sound of his greeting, but instantly stiffened. She cast a sidelong glance at him and pushed her glasses up with both hands.

"Is it necessary to be so loud?" She raised a brow.

He shrugged as he paused by the wine rack in one corner of the kitchen, "It's only us, Nanao. There's no one to disturb."

His back was to her, but he could feel her heated glare, "Did you consider that it might disturb me?"

"Ah," He was bent slightly and looked over his shoulder at her with a smile, "My apologies, my Nanao."

With a huff she looked away, folding her arms over her chest. But her eyes soon snapped back to him with a disapproving frown, "You aren't thinking of drinking now, are you? You haven't eaten a proper breakfast!"

He slid a bottle from the rack, eyeing it critically as he stood straight, "Have you forgotten? We had breakfast with Inara before she left." He smiled and patted the bottle appreciatively.

Nanao's eyes narrowed, "Of course I remember! But you didn't eat anything- just pushed your food around the plate!"

He nodded, clicking his tongue as he met her gaze, "Ah- much the same way you two did."

Nanao's eyes widened. She thought she had at least been more inconspicuous about her lack of appetite. She sucked in her bottom lip for a moment and gnawed at it in an unmannerly, yet unconscious gesture.

He smiled, making an effort to sound cheerful, "Would you like me to make something else? Inara's very western in her tastes… Something more traditional, perhaps? Tamagoyaki?"

Eyes downcast the woman shook her head and spoke softly, "That is not necessary. You made such a lovely breakfast already… And it all went to waste."

"I wouldn't say that!" He grinned. "Before she left I saw Inara feeding that big stray that comes around every once in a blue moon! He seemed to enjoy it."

As though she had not been apologetic and slightly forlorn a moment earlier Nanao rolled her eyes and muttered, "That mutt. He better think twice before scrounging here. There will be no more handouts! Inara may have ignored him digging up the garden- but I certainly will not!"

The man chuckled and she looked over her shoulder to realize he had set the wine bottle down and now stood behind her.

His large hands gently wrapped around her upper arms, giving them a comforting squeeze as he murmured, "Easy, Nanao. I don't think we'll see much of him anymore. Canines have a sixth sense you know…He knew it was his last meal with Ina-Chan- that's why he came."

With his warmth flooding her shoulders Nanao slumped in the chair, leaning back against the padding. The backs of her arms brushed the front of Shunsui's shirt and his light cologne suddenly tickled her nose.

Her eyes dulling around the edges Nanao spoke quietly, "You make it sound like she's never coming back here."

He looked down at her fondly as he carefully massaged the rigid muscles, "Did I? Well that's nonsense. She'll be back from time to time. And we can visit her as well. We just need to allow her time to settle in, huh? Embrace that freedom we're always pushing her towards, yes?"

Nanao snorted at this and rolled her eyes, sarcasm thick in her tone, "Freedom… Right. In a guarded palace where every move she makes will be under constant scrutiny and subject to ridicule by those aging aristocrats and that hottie totty Prince."

Shunsui disguised a snicker with a cough, knowing Nanao would not appreciate him finding amusement in the way she had mindlessly mimicked their former charge.

"Is that my little revolutionary talking now?" He asked lightly.

Again Nanao found her lip in the grip of her teeth as she realized she was being stand-offish suddenly. It made no sense to rebel against the idea of the arranged marriage _**now**_. _How ridiculous to be outraged about it now! Why didn't I make any complaints years ago? _She frowned deeply as she scolded herself.

But it seemed that she was destined to be riddled by her past. _Ah, that's right… That man asked and I obeyed. _She sighed._ What a child I was then._

As silence stole in Shunsui knew it was best to retreat for the time. While he would prefer to pull his Nanao-Chan close so that she might speak her doubts and reservations in a soft whisper against his chest-he knew she would not submit to such a thing. Instead he gave her head a lingering kiss and stepped back.

A cloud lazily floated by the sun, dimming the light. Nanao blinked and realized a warm breeze was stealing in from the open patio door. She swung around in surprise to see her partner disappearing down the steps on the other side of the French doors.

Jumping to her feet she hurried to the door. Both agitated and anxious about his sudden departure she called out the door, "Where are you going?"

Shunsui waved at Nanao from across the yard- the bottle of wine in one hand, his hat in the other- and yelled something about fishing. Though her frown deepened she didn't question this- despite the fact that he didn't have a fishing pole. She knew he was like her, and needed to work through his feelings about Inara's absence in solitude.

With a huff she turned and went back to plant herself at the island. The sensation of loneliness threatened almost instantly. Of course she knew Shunsui would be back soon enough- he would not leave her for a long period of time today of all days. He was the most loyal man she knew after all.

Their relationship was… and wasn't… It was not easy to tell from their interaction most of the time that there _**was**_ a relationship. On the surface what seemed dysfunctional was really rather functional. It suited their personalities… Well, rather catered to Nanao's… But Kyoraku didn't mind. Giving her space and respecting her need for independence was the proof of his affection for her. He understood her on a level that she did not think- or care to admit- possible.

Every year- sometimes twice a year he asked her to marry him.

And every year- sometimes twice a year she refused.

It wasn't that she did not care for- in fact love him- it was simply that she was not a woman who believed in a _**legal**_ institution which bound people together. Besides that, the feminist in her could still not fathom the attraction to a man such as Shunsui Kyoraku.

Certainly he was intelligent, but he was also incorrigible, lazy, a bit of a lush and on more than one occasion appeared to have a wandering eye.

What Nanao called flirting, Kyoraku termed "boyish charm which naturally surfaces when conversing with the fairer sex". Naturally this explanation always earned him the same violent reaction. It was a miracle Shunsui didn't sport a permanent crook in his nose.

If one looked deep one would see that Nanao was a closet romantic- though the closet likely belonged to a hoarder with a bizarre collection of angry pro-feminism letters sent and returned from various institutions. But in Nanao's more sensible mind Romance was an unrealistic ideal.

But in the desert provinces, under the sun and the date palms, and the blue, blue sky… it was hard not to fall under the magic. It had been even harder to resist an attraction to a man with such a strong presence as Prince Ferran- the Sheikh of Ajman.

Nanao groaned and dropped her head onto her folded arms on the counter. She could not elude the flood any longer.

* * *

She had met the Sheikh to the east of Al Ain in the red desert lands. He had been returning from a conference- a meeting of the Emirates. She had been on a tour and camped out in a Bedouin style tent with several of her peers- college students with an interest in politics and international studies.

They had all been drinking so no one had particularly noticed when the tall man dressed in a flowing thawb and bisht ducked into the tent and took a seat in the shadows to listen to them debate.

Nanao, eighteen at the time and not one to indulge often- if at all on any outings had been persuaded to "let her hair down" and had sampled some date wine.

Naturally, not being a drinker, she was flushed after a few sips and found herself in heated debate with one of her male fellows. She was not shy under most circumstances, but slightly buzzed she was even more argumentative and passionate than usual. That day to this, she could not recall what the discussion had been about, but whatever she had said had caught the Sheikh's attention.

When he stood over her, a handsome Arabic man in a keffiyeh and iqal, with a nicely trimmed and flattering close-cropped beard she had been shocked. But he had smiled at her politely. He had a deep, warm voice; his Japanese was accented, but precise.

Still, when he had asked her to step outside with him- warning bells had rung in her head and she had blushed thoroughly.

But logic had returned within an instant so that she might assess the situation before making a fool of herself. She was not inappropriately appareled, deferring to wear a hijab and a fashionable jilbab of cerulean hues.

While she was a feminist, in all honesty she did appreciate the modesty associated with Arabic dress. To her it wasn't particularly about bowing to (outdated) male sensibilities regarding the female sex, but a respect not only for the culture, but herself.

There was nothing wrong with covering one's body so as not to be judged on physical aesthetics, but by personality and intellect.

She was foreign in these lands, but not an idiot. She knew a man would not risk an incident by so boldly accosting a woman for less than honorable reasons in front of a group of people.

Besides that, he had a kind looking face (not that Nanao was a sucker for a pretty face mind you).

He said, "Do you have an escort? I did not note one… I would like to speak with you, but of course I would not wish to disrespect your guardian should you have one."

Eyes wide behind her glasses, a blush still bright in her cheeks she stuttered, "No. No one- can- can- speak for me, sir… Ugh- would you care to sit or speak somewhere else?"

"Just outside." He had flashed that warm, reassuring smile once again. He bowed slightly gesturing with his arm toward the tent flaps.

She had glanced around hesitantly. No one seemed to be concerned about her new acquaintance, all thoroughly preoccupied with their own conversations.

When she had finally agreed, she had looked him in the eyes to assure him she was no simpering girl. She would take the possible risk. As it happened she was well versed in Judo after all…

But when a man fell in behind them as they stepped out onto the path, she hesitated-second guessing herself frantically.

He noticed her stiffen however and explained, "My guard. Apologies, my manners are lacking at times. Introductions, first!" He seemed to scold himself- though he sounded more amused than irritated. He performed a very formal bow to her in proper greeting, "Ferran bin Amir Surratt-Al Nuaimi-,"

She had gasped finishing for him rather rudely, "Sheikh of Ajman!

He didn't look so surprised by her recognition as he did impressed, "Yes. I knew you were well studied!"

Nanao blushed; both embarrassed by her outburst and flattered by his compliment. Quickly she offered, "Your highness, Sheikh. I do like to be well-versed about where I visit." Despite the fact that he had bowed to her in Japanese custom, she did not return the gesture as a bow was not necessary when greeting Arab royalty.

"This is good," He said and gestured to the path. She gave a nod and stepped to his left side. As they began to walk he looked over at her expectantly, his hands clasped easily behind his back.

"Nanao Ise," She answered his unspoken question, wondering if she was too addled by drink to carry on a polite conversation with a prince.

But he smiled, "Nanao Ise- of Japan."

"Yes." She said. Silence fell and she tried to take in their surroundings with ease.

She had watched the sunset behind the shifting dunes of rusty sands with her classmates and now the stars were spreading themselves over the oasis city with pure white light. There was still a breath of warmth, but the cooler air was closing in.

When the Sheikh spoke again his words froze her to her spot, "I would like you to return with me to Ajman, Nanao Ise." He spoke so offhandedly as he gazed up at the stars that she almost missed his words.

Soon enough her heart was tripping all over itself and her thoughts were rocketing to the very stars.

Had the man just confessed to her? Was she so exquisitely beautiful and exotic to him that he wanted her for his young bride- a lonely prince seeking the hand of a woman to be his princess? He was older than her- perhaps in his early 30's, but that did not matter…

He paused, oblivious to her momentary flight of fantasy and explained, "I've a daughter a month shy of six. An inquisitive child- attached at the hip to her elder brothers and much too smart for her own good."

Nanao thudded back to earth to observe the man's fond smile. She was unsure whether to be disappointed or relieved or perhaps just warmed by his clear affection for his child. She carefully tugged at her hijab, hoping her silly thoughts had not shown on her face.

"I have need of a tutor for her- to show her the ways of the world- begin her education. Things change at a breath. I need someone intelligent to be objective… Someone who is not so strictly… Muslim." He spread his hands and dropped his gaze from the sky to her. She realized, meeting his gaze that his eyes were not brown, but hazel.

She forestalled another blush, clasping her hands together tightly as she contemplated the offer laid out before her so informally.

The Sheikh of Ajman waited patiently.

After a few minutes, without even knowing all the details, and impulsively ignoring all her doubts, she agreed.

It was the first time she submitted to him, but it was by far the last.

A thrilling ride on a private jet accompanied by stimulating conversation with the Prince and Nanao was sold (and crushing rather hard on the eloquent and studied Ajman Sheikh). Yes, she suddenly found herself _**excited**_ by the prospect of being a royal tutor- shaping a young mind- being a princess-bride-

Wait- what?

Anyhow- Nanao was suddenly seeing a very bright future for herself- helping to raise a girl who might strike out and change social conventions with her intelligence- seemed an opportunity of a lifetime.

She was beyond delighted.

That was until she met her co-tutor.

* * *

"Wow I Can Get Sexual Too." Suddenly flooded the kitchen. The song that both Inara and Shunsui thought highly amusing and Nanao found vulgar and ridiculous, poured from the phone next to her cup.

Nanao jumped back from her spiraling thoughts to scowl at the blasted device (whose ringtone she could not figure out for the life of her how to change).

She took a deep breath in through her nose and exhaled through her mouth, renewing her calm as she picked up the phone.

After clearing her throat she answered, "Good afternoon Kyoraku Residence this-,"

"NAN!" The wail of her nickname was so familiar the woman felt her heart clench. She let a brief smile quirk her lips and then quickly settled into her comfortable slightly haughty, yet expressionless mien.

"This bloody fruit punch smells like vodka!" Inara screeched into the phone.

Nanao sighed. Something had gone wrong.

"Shunsui!"

* * *

AN: As you may have guessed that was not the end of Nanao and Shunsui's backstory. At some point we'll have to touch base about Kyoraku's past and the development of the relationship. Oh, and just a note the NanxOC is one-sided- there w/b no depth there.

*Thawb: A long tunic, robe, worn by Arabic men

*Keffiyeh: A traditional headdress fashioned from a square of cloth

*Iqal: A double black cord worn to keep a keffiyeh in place on the wearer's head

*Bisht: A traditional outer cloak worn by Arabic men, usually brown, tan, black, or white

*Hijab: A scarf/veil worn on the head by Muslim women

*Jilbab: A loose fitting coat or garment worn by Muslim women


	17. Ch 16 Momentary Lapses in Judgment

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

AN: Hope this chapter makes ya happy- because it was admittedly fun to visualize! Thanks to everyone following, favoriting, and reviewing! I am lucky to have you! This chapter we're actually bringing people together a bit.

Booknerd: I get it- you're in it for the Ichiruki- nothing wrong w/ that! This chapter _**might**_ (I make no promises) be more your style. I'm glad you're still holding on!

Nievedrop: As always seeing your reviews makes me happy and keeps me going! Thank you! I'm of the mind that Nanao has rather impulsive moments at times despite how straight-laced she tries to seem. Her and Kyoraku definitely make sense to me.

Akum: I'm assuming you were just letting me know you were following along with the chapters? Lol Well in any case, thanks for the review at the end. I hope you like this update!

Koinzell: Much pleased to see you again! Thanks for the compliments on the last chapter- really appreciated it! The pace is a little slow given that I want the characters to have a full story/background and I'm glad you don't mind me taking my time. The situation Inara finds herself in will unfold next chapter from Byakuya's perspective. Again, thank you for taking time to review!

Loooonngg chapter people- I was in the zone.

* * *

Hearts A-Stray

Chapter 16: Momentary Lapses in Judgment

* * *

"Would you stop staring at it like that?"

"I can't help it… It's- _**lopsided**_."

"What? It is not!"

"Mmm… I'm pretty certain that it is…"

"Well quit tilting your head you moron!"

Rukia's eyes snapped up to her tutor, narrowing instantly, "It wouldn't matter what way I looked at it! It would still be lopsided! In fact- I'm just trying to put it in perspective!"

"Shut-up!" Ichigo scowled, "Just knock it off already."

The princess sniffed haughtily and looked down again, "I'm sorry, but it's not my fault that it's so odd looking."

"Would you stuff it? I was eight- what do you want from me?" He barked, fists balling at his sides.

Rukia rolled her eyes and lifted her chin, "Well when I was eight I was studying under Master Lycos- I'm sure you've seen his paintings in the Tokyo Gallery?" Her smug tone was digging little claws of irritation into his skin.

He smirked, "Yeah well not all of us were born with a silver spoon shoved up our-,"

"Ichigo!" Rukia's eyes widened incredulously as she turned back to him.

He folded his arms over his chest and shrugged, "What- I wasn't really gonna say it…"

Her eyes narrowed again and she muttered, "Yes you were! You uncensored barbarian."

His head whipped in her direction and he insisted, "What did I say about calling your sensei names?"

"You called me a moron!" She shot back.

"So?" He lifted a brow, lips twitching at the provocation.

"So- respect begets respect!" She insisted, lapis lazuli eyes sparking.

He snorted; he could feel the rising heat in the atmosphere between them. He wouldn't actively acknowledge this of course, but he liked these student-teacher debates.

"Who taught you that little gem? Your brother?" He scoffed.

The flush in her face was indicative of her rising anger, "Don't speak so offhandedly about my Nii-sa- the prince! And what if he did?"

He chuckled mockingly, "Man, that brother of yours is something else. What the hell era did he grow up in anyway?"

Rukia's fist was a flash and Ichigo was suddenly doubled-over groaning. Through her teeth Rukia said as she looked down at him, "You- are- trying- my- patience, Sensei."

He cough and gritted his own teeth before grabbing her upper arm as he stood to his full height, "_**Your**_ patience?! Here I am trying to liven up the classroom and you're making fun you little brat!"

"I told you how I feel about you calling me a brat _**Strawberry-Sensei**_." Rukia challenged in a danger-filled purr, a fist wound in his shirt front.

"And I thought by now your pea-brain would've grasped the idea that my name does not mean '_**strawberry'**_." A growl rumbled in Ichigo's chest as he held her gaze.

There was an almost visible mingling of wills as the two faced off yet again as seemed their daily ritual.

But as Rangiku observed this suddenly silent battle the only thing she could see were sparks.

She grinned.

Schooling her mirthful expression she pushed the door further open and called, "Rukia-hime-chan!"

The two mental brawlers turned their heads to her simultaneously. After perhaps a second they practically pushed each other away.

Rangiku blinked innocently, "Was I interrupting?"

"Not at all." Rukia shook her head, lapsing into her noble face.

Ichigo ran a hand back through his hair with a half shrug, "I guess not." The princess shot him a glance.

_Moron-what are you saying? She thinks we were being… indecent!_ Her glare said.

The orange-haired tutor rolled his eyes and in this seemed to reply: _Who gives? __**We**__ know that's not the case… Pipsqueak. _He added after a moment with a cocky, grin.

Rukia's eyes narrowed. _I dare you to say such a thing aloud._

Ichigo's impudent expression grew, but before he could open his mouth Rangiku spoke with a slow smile.

"If you say so, then… I must say you two seem to get along quite well! Student-teacher bonds are so important after all." The blue-eyed woman mused with a delicate nail pressed lightly below her bottom lip. She smiled when the two just stared at her.

Ichigo smirked. _Is she for real? I thought the other one had an issue with her balloons sucking the oxygen from her brain, but this one takes the cake!_

As though hearing these thoughts (which at this point we have to concede that these two have an odd telepathic exchange going on) Rukia flushed with anger and glared further at the man. _What a pervert- and a sexist- looking at a woman that way! Troglodyte!_

Again Ichigo was more than ready for this challenge as brown met blue-violet. _Do you even know what a troglodyte is ya little pipsqueak._

At this point outraged, her little fists shaking at her sides Rukia took a step toward him, "You-,"

But Rangiku's sudden gasp forestalled any biting reprimand she was about to throw his way.

"Oh! Hime-chan- that's right! I came to tell you that the other Hime-chan has arrived!" The woman exclaimed, her breasts bouncing slightly as she rocked up on her toes. In all honesty, Rangiku hated to interrupt this exchange. She had really gasped due to the fact that she recognized a couple in a mind-melding debate when she saw one.

Rangiku Matsumoto had a very keen eye for couples that could generate a fair amount of electricity between them. Chalk it up to too many soap operas if you will, but this woman had a sixth sense about these things.

"Ah!" Rukia's face lit up and she abruptly turned on her heel, pivoting away from facing her tutor. She didn't notice how her Sensei's brows drew inward.

The palace secretary smiled, "The car just pulled through the gates. The press is already drooling."

The princess' face fell slightly, "Oh, well… I'll just meet her inside the doors then."

Rangiku nodded encouragingly.

Rukia took a step toward the door and then paused. To keep up pretenses (though it wouldn't have mattered in the secretary's presence anyway), she turned and bowed at the waist to her tutor, "Excuse me, Kurosaki-sensei."

He grunted at this and waved a hand in her direction dismissively, "Whatever. I'm hungry anyway." He further emphasized his lack of concern with a yawn.

It was Rukia's turn to surreptitiously roll her eyes as she straightened and headed for the door. She flashed a smile at Rangiku in thanks before disappearing out into the hall.

The teacher sighed and stretched, "Well- guess I'm headed home for the day." He grabbed his satchel off the desk and slung it over his shoulder in one hand. "Later Matsumoto-san." He gave a small wave as he too moved past her and out the door.

Rangiku remained in the silence and smiled to herself, folding her arms over her chest. She sauntered into the classroom with gliding, rhythmic steps as though dancing to a flowing song. She couldn't help but be proud of herself for "calling it" those few weeks ago when she had first seen the orange-haired tutor and the way the princess had reacted to him.

With a satisfied sigh she stopped at the desk. Her smile slowly became a frown as she blinked at the thing on the desk in curiosity. She cocked her head to the side.

_Is this what they were arguing about? _Her eyes narrowed further at the glazed clay bust sitting on the teacher's desk. She squinted her eyes and stooped trying to read the little engraving below what she assumed was a man's- chin. _Shakespeare? _She frowned at the suave curl of lips on the lopsided face. _ I would've assumed Tim Curry with a receding hairline…. Huh._

* * *

As the princess strode down the hall, her eager expression fell away as she glanced over her shoulder. She half expected to see orange-hair bobbing along behind her. She scoffed at this thought. Her hands balled into fists, her face suddenly taking on an apprehensive quality.

Filtering through the last few minutes she wondered how much her friend had seen. Rangiku was bright and fun and did not seem to stand on rules and regulations much- but it was hard to tell what the other woman was thinking sometimes. Would she possibly disapprove of the way that the princess interacted with her common-blood tutor?

After the last two weeks it no longer surprised Rukia when her teacher retaliated after one of her attacks by grabbing at her. In fact she rather relished the contact. He never treated her like a doll. His touch in fact made her tingle. She wrote this off as simply loving the thrill of an impending fight, of course. Being around someone who didn't cater to her "female sensibilities" or censor themselves to avoid offending her was almost soul-soothing. No, her tutor most certainly did not reign himself in around her- at least to her knowledge.

But while Rukia didn't so much mind it and in fact found it refreshing, she was more than positive that others would not find it all so amusing. She bit her lower lip and quickened her pace.

* * *

Ichigo watched for a moment as the princess headed down the hall, standing next to a window before he started forward at a slow pace. He did not want to catch up with her in any case.

Their increasingly heated exchanges were starting to border on the foolhardy. For a man to approach the princess was one thing- it was quite another for him to carelessly put his hands on her without considering the consequences. But it wasn't just the fact that his irritation with her got the best of him at times…

More than once Ichigo had found himself nearly physically restraining himself from letting any touch, stemming from frustration, become something more… intimate and thus inappropriate. Still- he was stubbornly refusing the thought that it had less to do with his other half and more to do with an attraction to her. While he had momentarily allowed himself to consider the idea that yes- he was indeed a man- and he had urges when it came to the fairer sex, he was not ready to come to terms with the possibility that the princess might inspire such urges.

The idea was ridiculous.

She was almost a decade younger than him.

She was his student.

She was a princess.

But first and foremost she was the _**biggest**_ pain in the ass!

For an instance, pawing and licking at her in dog-form on the garden path near the palace, Ichigo had contemplated his feelings as a man. But he had quickly put any anxiety due to his thoughts to rest. It had been a long time since he'd been with a woman… hell a long time since he'd dated. Like teaching in a classroom, he had found that the dating scene simply wasn't all it was cracked up to be. He had indeed enjoyed physical intimacy more than once, but the fact that it had not meant much had never sat well with him. But he would occasionally admit that he liked sex. Liked the touch of a woman and even more liked to be the one touching…

He stopped and squeezed his eyes shut, but all he could see was a pair of luminous amethyst eyes staring at him with wrath.

Shit.

* * *

As Rukia hurried down the stairs her thoughts turned to her reason for cutting her session with Ichigo short. A week before she had finally made the acquaintance of her brother's fiancé.

The Ajman princess had likely been escaping the meeting with the Elders for a moment. But Rukia did not initially take note of her. Though the princess had been at the palace daily for the last week, Rukia had barely caught a glimpse of her as she went to and from the meeting rooms with her two caretakers.

The Elite Princess had been taken off guard when the other woman had approached her in the gardens. At the time she had found herself bombarded by a rather insistent individual vying for all of her attention.

* * *

_Flashback_

Once again in the garden on the western side of the grounds, Rukia was cornered by her furry orange companion. She wouldn't admit that she had taken this path particularly so that she might chance upon the mutt. And when he skipped up to her, tongue lolling with familiar excitement in his sun-colored eyes she had forced a scowl though inwardly she had smiled at his eager approach.

Still, she had warned him, "You're going to get yourself caught and shipped off to some pound if you don't stop lurking around here."

He had flicked his tongue out at her and closed one eye in a kind of teasing wink. She shook her head, still astounded by his often very human expressions.

She frowned further, "I'm serious. The other guards will not take an un-collared animal that has not been bred by the palace- lightly." Her hands on her hips she struck a no-nonsense stance that made him grin. He made a huffing noise at the back of his throat that might have passed for a short chuckle.

"Stupid dog." She muttered, turning her face away. When she felt his wet nose against the back of her hand she startled a bit. She would have drawn away, but the dog had flicked a gaze up at her. Yet again she found herself lost in those intelligent citrine gems. She sighed in surrender and watched as the dog's lips parted again, pleased by her acquiescence.

He began to sniff her. First her hand, then a bit of her leg, and down to her feet. She could hear his heavy intake of breath as he trailed his nose from one boot to the other. It was hard not to giggle at the look of concentration on his features as he drew his nose upward slowly toward her knee. He did this to both legs. Then to her chagrin he was pressing his nose into her stomach. The cloth of her white shirt could not wholly shelter her from the sensation of his breath and the pressure of his black nose.

A little squeak erupted from her and she instantly blushed as he looked up at her curiously.

"Th-that tickles." She informed him, trying and failing to sound upset by this.

A smirk quirked his lips and it was devilish in nature. He nuzzled his nose back and forth against her tummy and was rewarded with another sound of surprise.

She squirmed and stepped back, but it did little good, she still found his nose jumping from place to place all over her torso.

This time she let out a screech that was half mirth half uncensored delight. She could hear laughter in her ears and her eyes widened when she realized it was her own.

"Oof." She gasped as her back hit the large boulder at the juncture of two paths. She was cornered. But it hardly mattered at this point as she was giggling so hard she could barely keep her eyes open.

When suddenly laughter mingled with her own, her eyes shot open, just as a voice spoke in amusement.

"You must smell like kibbles and bits."

Startled, Rukia who had been slumped slightly against the rock at her back, stood up straight.

Inara smiled at her.

Thrown off by the appearance of this warm-skinned young woman she did not recognize, the Elite Princess blinked, "Huh?"

The dog too had frozen, but only watched the intruder out of the corner of his eye, refusing to move his nose from the source of his rapture.

"Chigo- he must like your scent." The young woman gestured lightly toward the dog. Her Japanese was colored by an accent.

"Oh…" Rukia pushed the orange dog's snout away, flushing slightly as she realized the woman had seen the dog _**rapaciously**_ sniffing her.

Ichigo pouted, but moved back, plopping his butt on the ground with almost audible force.

Rukia straightened her shirt as she cleared his throat. After a moment she frowned, "So- his name is Chigo?"

The other woman shrugged easily as she made a little climb to perch herself on the large boulder, "Dunno, really…"

Rukia's frown fell further as she eyed the dog thoughtfully. After a minute she moved back a step to be able to see the stranger.

The woman was perhaps a head taller than her, her dark hair pulled back from her face in a curling ponytail at the back of her head. She had sharp cheekbones and a golden-glow. But what was really startling were the clear green-eyes emphasized by thick black lashes. She was wearing a dark blue dress with white polka-dots that fluttered around her knees and a white button-up cardigan.

Rukia couldn't help, but envy how carelessly the woman sat atop that boulder, looking simple and completely at ease. She herself was not often out of her uniform, what few dresses she had she rarely if ever used. She didn't often make formal appearances for which she might need to dress as the princess that she was. A small part of her would have liked to have more opportunity to dress femininely.

She bit her lip and looked away, unaware that the dog was watching her carefully.

Finally, her curiosity getting the better of her Rukia looked up at the woman, "He's not your dog then?"

The woman's feet dangled over one side of the rock and she stared into the cloudless sky, "He's no one's dog."

"I see… So he _**is**_ a stray." There was a hint of pity to the Tokyo Princess' voice as she glanced at the creature out of the corner of her eye.

"Yes and no… I like to describe him as _**master**_-_**less**_; he's his own keeper… An enviable thing really." The woman replied, ending her words on a rather wistful note.

_Masterless. _The word that didn't exist echoed pleasantly in the warrior princess' head. The dog watched her with a knowing expression.

"Would you like to sit with me?" The woman offered suddenly, shaking Rukia from the faraway place her mind had wandered.

"Umm…" Rukia hesitated.

She did not socialize with the ladies of court. There was really no need. It was not necessary to put on a show, gain favor, when she would have no active role in the country's politics. Making a good impression on the nobles and courtiers was imperative if she found herself in their company, but she rarely did.

Naturally she had lessons in etiquette and conduct, but she could only carry on the charade for so long. It was almost painful to be so stiff and sophisticated- to play at being a true princess. She had overheard countless conversations about how proper and elegant her sister had been. Rukia could not fathom herself ever matching the glowing description others gave of her elder sister, Hisana.

She sighed. But as she looked over this woman, whose hand was still outstretched to her, she didn't quite make the comparison between her and the gooselike noblewomen that frequented the palace.

"Alright." She said after a moment. She approached the rock and took the woman's hand, bracing one foot against the lower portion. She hopped up with ease and sat down a small space away from the young woman.

Inara watched as "Chigo" made his way toward them and seated himself at the base of the rock. The girl next to her dressed as a guard didn't seem to notice as he sat down, his shoulder brushing her calf. Surprise lit the Ajman Princess' features for a moment. This dog she had known for a few years and he was not prone to displays of affection. He was not the cuddling sort.

She smiled slowly and turned her head to study the younger woman next to her for a long minute.

The breeze fingered through glossy black locks, giving her a glimpse of the pale skin of the side of her face and graceful neck. The girl was just as beautiful and somewhat ethereal as her brother.

Rukia did not feel the woman's gaze, but she certainly felt it when the woman without warning nuzzled her neck. She squeaked as the woman inhaled deeply, her nose pressed against her skin.

Inara made a pleased sound that had Rukia blushing deeply, "Mmm, you do have a nice scent!"

The Elite Princess had frozen upon the intrusion of space, but now she jerked to the side and would have fallen had the woman not grabbed her arm.

"Sorry," The woman frowned at her with concern, "That was oddly impulsive, wasn't it?"

Rukia said nothing, looking rather warily at the woman as she rubbed her now free arm.

Inara sighed, "My apologies. I've been told I do really random things when I'm nervous… And not that this makes up for the weirdness, but you do have a different smell about you…"

"Ugh- thank you?" Rukia made it a question with an uncertain smile.

Inara nodded with a smile and looked away, rolling her eyes at herself for making their moment awkward.

Silence fell for a time, both women suddenly rather self-conscious and somewhat uncomfortable.

Trying to clear the air, Rukia finally ventured, "Um… so he's not your dog. But you've seen him before?"

"Mmhm." The woman smiled.

"Ah… So why do you call him Chigo?" Rukia frowned down at the top of the dog's head.

At the sound of his nickname the dog's ears drew back flat against his head as he gave a disapproving growl.

Inara gave a laugh at the canine's reaction and tilted her head as she stared down at him also, "He just looks like a Chigo… Doesn't he?"

Rukia, who had unconsciously tilted her head in the opposite direction as Inara, murmured, "Hmm… I guess I can see that."

The dog made another sound that denoted his displeasure and stood up abruptly. He shook his whole body from his head to the tip of his tail as though to rid himself of the offensive name.

"I don't think he likes it." Rukia said amused.

Inara grinned, "Tough cookies for him. _**I**_ like it."

A smile bloomed fully on Rukia's face as she turned her head to look at the unconventional woman next to her, "Me too." They met each other's gazes in a companionable exchange.

This little moment would've been perfect for official introductions, but a male voice, full of cold disdain managed to shatter their passing ease with little effort.

"Who is responsible for this… _**creature**_?"

* * *

AN: Ask me why Tim Curry- I don't know. And I seriously love him as an actor so that was not a shot at him BTW…

Next Chapter: We'll finish this little flashback from Byakuya's view and get back to the day at hand- when Inara officially takes her place in the palace. And likely we'll observe some more classroom shenanigans!

Thanks!


	18. Ch 17 Near Fall

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

AN: If you'll recall this scene is part of a flashback. Rukia has just met Inara and now they are both being confronted by Byakuya about Chigo. We also gain Byakuya's perspective as he comes onto the scene.

Sidenote: Is anyone else a little uneasy w/ the fact that in the latest manga Masaki looks and kinda acts a lot like Orihime- or vice versa? I'm not sure what this could mean- but it makes me nervous…

Akum: This is almost a month after my last update! Hope you're still down!

Koinzell: I'm glad you don't mind the pace. I like a well-rounded story- especially when I add other canon characters- they need a purpose, ya know? Trying not to overdo it, while at the same time not leaving too many gaps! Again- I'm very pleased to have you along! Thanks much for the review!

Nievedrop: I think Rukia and Ichigo are a couple that no matter what AU sit they're in can bond rather quickly- become something that isn't quite romantic in nature- but something noticeably special. I'll give ya that Inara is a weird one- but considering her tumultuous life- to me it's natural-but with our stable, predictable prince- perhaps she'll even out…

Booknerd1990: Damn the interruptions! I know how you feel… there's always a mini-monster mucking about… I have a feeling you won't love this chapter- but next one as the preview at the bottom states- things get hot!

* * *

Hearts A-Stray

Chapter 17: Near Fall

* * *

The incongruent scene that awaited him, in the picturesque serenity of his gardens, had in short thrown Byakuya Kuchiki for a loop.

When they had called for a short break during the negotiations (basically coming to an agreement about the terms of the marriage), the girl had practically leapt out of her seat and sought the door. He had been in hot pursuit, though naturally he had stridden evenly after her, as if in no hurry. She was getting quicker however and he had lost her somewhere between the kitchens and the veranda just outside of them on the east wing of the mansion.

The last thing he had expected to see as he rounded the hedge on the garden path was his fiancé sitting with his sister, her face buried in the girl's neck.

He had immediately paused.

His fists were aching and he could feel a headache forming behind his sharp eyes when he finally caught the snippet of conversation that eased him to a small degree:

"My apologies. I've been told I do really random things when I'm nervous… And not that this makes up for the weirdness, but you do have a different smell about you…"

"Ugh…thank you?"

Silence settled until his sister began to inquire about a dog.

What dog?

He had quickly rolled his shoulders to ease the tension, and struck a once more coolly confident pose, determined to allay his suspicions as well as see what exactly Rukia was referring to.

When he had set eyes on the enormous ball of fur seated at the base of the rock, brushing up against Rukia's leg all he could think of was the questionable orange-hair of his most recent hire.

Byakuya had been informed that it seemed as though his younger sister and her tutor had reached a somewhat grudging peace. But he couldn't help but be wary of this intel. The person he would have trusted to keep an eye on them was in exile (and already assigned to a mission), his second-most-trustworthy underling was still defending diplomacy, and as added security was a must at this times, the guards were out of the question. This simply left him with his second choice's wife.

Rangiku Matsumoto was in all honesty his last option… He would have much rather pulled one of his men, perhaps Shuhei, off guard duty than to entrust this sort of mission to the Secretary of State's wife. She was a horrible administrative assistant. Granted things got done around the office, but only due to the fact that her pretty smile sent any one of his staff scurrying to do her bidding. Plus there was the intern, a college student who had worked through the summer, but she wasn't much better than Rangiku; in fact they rather resembled each other.

No, what's-her-name, with the long pale auburn hair and sunny smile, while not lazy, _**still**_ could not run an office to save her life. Nice to look at, but when she stared off into space or began to babble, one tended to tune her out. Still she was pleasant, had lovely handwriting, and could occasionally take calls without directing them to the wrong person, keeping them on hold for ungodly amounts of time (because she'd forgotten them), or chattering at them until they hung up.

In any case, Rangiku, who did have an eye and an ear for gossip didn't seem the worst choice as spies go. But he was beginning to wonder how diligent she was in this assignment.

Rukia had been carrying around a book of Shakespeare's sonnets of late and he could swear he had caught her sighing almost dreamily…

The last thing he needed was some sort of teacher/student scandal on his hands. The Kurosaki boy was still young and if he was anything like Isshin…

He shuddered.

Byakuya had then narrowed his focus to the strange dog again. He did not want another bright-haired trouble-maker to add to his growing list of worries. His gaze slid to his most prominent cause of vexation as he listened to her laugh. He had seen only brief hints of the woman at ease in the past two weeks. He had put on a brave front, but deep down…

_This is not what I want either. I do not need a companion to ease my burdens. There is no such person… Not anymore…_

Flinty eyes flashed with buried emotion. He took a soothing breath, felt his muscles ease.

He had stepped back onto the path and strode forward with cool dignity to confront them all and ask the most important question at the moment.

"Who is responsible for this… creature?"

* * *

_**That**_ voice shattered her serenity. Startled Inara's whole body jerked, she lost her balance and abruptly tumbled to the grass with a short cry.

Luckily she just made the grass and did not fall into pebbled path beyond the encompassing stones.

Had the Prince not seen her jump back from worse falls he might have flinched, but instead he gave her a wry glance and turned his chilly gaze back to his reason for unrest.

In the past two weeks of negotiations he had seen her stumble over her own feet, fall from chairs, and run into things, all due to his attention on her. At this point there was no use denying that he found it all both amusing and ridiculous.

The rather disturbing fact of that matter was that he caught himself more than once gazing at her simply to watch her frantic reactions. It was very ungentlemanly of him, but he couldn't find the decency within himself to stop.

But to the matter at hand…

The enormous dog stared up at him with a look of disinterest.

Rukia's panicked babble as she jumped down from the boulder to help the other woman became a buzz in the back ground as the Prince squared off against the beast.

Un-collared, bright colored, and rather on the large side, it could only be some rabid monster- a flesh eater or much worse- a _**stray**_. Byakuya's hands flinched into fists. He did not like unpredictable people in his presence, and even less liked the idea of an unpredictable animal. Considering that his sister had terrible luck with animals of any kind, this set him on edge all the more.

But somehow, between the time he had looked down at the unsightly creature and made his observations and this very moment, the thing had wandered away.

Byakuya blinked and turned his head to see that the dog now sat between the two women, looking quite comfortable as Rukia assured the princess was okay.

Byakuya's lip curled a bit, feeling what some might term "territorial".

"Stop looking at him like that! He's not a bloody werewolf!" Inara insisted, glaring at Byakuya.

Ichigo inwardly winced at this.

Inara, however, couldn't help but defend Chigo, knowing that he only _**looked**_ like a terror. When a coyote had threatened at the Kyoraku Estate, it had been Chigo that had defended their little menagerie of farm animals.

Chigo cocked his head in the woman's direction. For someone who had seemed quite unnerved by the prince's sudden arrival she had no problem speaking her mind in the dog's defense. A smug smile grew on his doggy lips, his tongue peeking out from between his front teeth.

_Ha! Glad someone can put that haughty bastard in his place!_

The prince's eyes snapped up to the young woman's face and she visibly tensed.

Suddenly her hand was seeking; unable to look away from her fiancé's demanding stare, her hand kept missing its intended target, "He's- he's just a dog. He won't hurt anything…"

Chigo released a breath of frustrated air as he watched this awkward exchange.

_Or not._

He did not particularly like to be pet, but this woman had fed him so he had tolerated her touch from time to time. And it was obvious that at the moment she needed the reassurance of something familiar. He moved a bit closer, leaned into her searching hand in a gesture of support.

He winced slightly when her nails dug in unpleasantly as the prince spoke, "It has no license. How can you be sure it is not a threat?" Chigo was reminded again why he did not like to be pet.

"B-because I know he isn't!"

Chigo glanced longingly at the Tokyo princess who was watching the back-and-forth with slightly rounded eyes, as in awe of the scene as he was bored by it.

His scowl fell away. This princess was the exception to his unspoken rule. He would allow her to stroke him all day if that's what she wanted. His tongue fell from his mouth in a lusty grin.

No one noticed.

When the woman's hand stilled, however, he snapped from his canine fantasies; the images of himself lying on his back while Rukia vigorously ran her hands down his tummy with a coquettish expression popped like a bubble.

He had missed the majority of the conversation but heard it loud and clear when the woman huffed, "Come on, Chigo."

His ears drew back on his head. He did not want to go. But as it was the prince was coldly eyeing him again as though he could see straight through him to his other form. He lurched to his feet as a chilly sensation permeated his spine.

It would be a disaster if the prince had any clue to what he really was. All hell would break lose and he would find himself in an antiquated scenario in which he faced a guillotine, or perhaps an even cruder method of a simple chopping block and an axe.

A whine bubbled in his throat. But his gaze grew dark, brooding and with a snort he cast one more reluctant glance at _**his**_ princess and followed the other woman.

* * *

Rukia stared after the couple, watching as the woman stormed away with clear agitation, the hem of her now grass-stained skirt crashing against her legs, the dog reluctantly trotting behind her, sunlight rippling along his shiny coat.

She spoke absently to her brother, who had stepped up to take the place the woman had vacated, "So that was…"

"Princess Inara… my betrothed." He said stiffly, his eyes narrowed as he watched his fiancé and her companion disappear.

"She's rather…odd."

"Eccentric."

They had spoken their adjectives at the same time and were now looking at one another.

Rukia flushed slightly, giving him an apologetic smile, "Ah... yes. Eccentric- is a-good word."

_Odd is more accurate._ He thought dryly, feeling his left brow tugging in a twitch he had seemingly developed after his first meeting with the Ajmani princess.

His expression smoothed with little effort and he started a slow pace back toward the palace.

After a moment Rukia took her place at his side and they were soon evenly matched.

Glancing at her out of the corner of his eye after a time Byakuya asked, "That… _**dog**_. It is not a pet the princess has brought with her, is it?"

Her hands clasped behind her back in a soldier's sort of stiff shouldered "at ease" walk, Rukia shook her head, "Ugh, no Nii-sama. He… um… has just sort of been- hanging around of late."

"I see." Her brother stared ahead expressionlessly._ No wonder the hounds have been agitated and the horses skittish._

The princess kept her silence. While she knew her brother's thoughts regarding the dog were likely not favorable, she wasn't quite sure how to defend her new playmate without arousing suspicion. She had been bested by the dog on more than one occasion and it didn't seem prudent to mention that to her brother who would not find it amusing.

She had not yet been inducted into the ranks of the Elite- it was expected, but not official as of yet. The prince wished her to finish her education before taking on full active duty as one of his exclusive guards. He expected quite a lot from her in all actuality, none of those expectations hinging on her finding a canine friend.

Rukia stiffened. _Is that what he is?_

As though to add greater confusion to her thoughts Byakuya changed the topic unexpectedly, "Your tutor the…Kurosaki boy… Have you found his teaching useful?"

She hesitated, but when she felt his gaze she forced a smile, "He's well educated, Nii-sama."

Byakuya responded with a noncommittal hum.

A breeze swept through, rustling the leaves on the verge of change, just beginning to dapple with the season's influence. The air tickling her neck momentarily distracted her from where her mind had begun to wander, but Rukia could not escape her brother's next question.

"Kurosaki… He hasn't been," He cleared his throat softly, rather uncomfortable with the direction of his questions, "Inappropriate in any regard?"

She faltered, eyes wide.

Byakuya frowned, slowing his pace, but Rukia had made a quick recovery.

She stared straight ahead as she regained her footing and fell back into the steady rhythm of steps.

"Of course not, Nii-sama! Kurosaki-sensei maybe young, but he's quite mindful of the respect that is my due." She said, as convincingly as she could. She hoped he didn't realize when she darted her eyes to the side she was really rolling her eyes. It had not been so long ago that her sensei's hand had been fisted in the front of her shirt as he stood over her menacingly. Her hand balled at her side. _That Strawberry wouldn't know respect if it bit him in the…_

Byakuya said nothing, but eyed her out of the corner of his eye unable to keep suspicion at bay in-lieu of hearing that overly chipper tone to his sister's voice.

Suddenly, the prince stopped. Rukia already deep into an insulting monologue regarding Kurosaki-sensei, paused a bit ahead of him with a curious expression.

"Very well then." The prince said, "I would be very displeased if I were to hear otherwise."

Rukia kept quiet, her inner lip in the grip of her teeth.

Byakuya's eyes narrowed slightly as he mused, "The boy much reminds me of my former lieutenant at times…brash… willful…" Grey eyes flashed, narrowing further as they settled on the young woman standing a few steps away.

She straightened under his sights, trying and failing not to look uncomfortable with his intent gaze. Long dark lashes blinked, her violet eyes widening slightly when Byakuya did not look away.

He tried his best not to make comparisons, but even in her uniform, Rukia much resembled her sister.

When he spoke, there was a coldness to his voice that made Rukia's heart sink into her stomach, "Never forget Rukia, Abarai crossed a line. There are no exceptions to the rules that govern us."

The princess could only nod in agreement, her voice quiet, "Yes Nii-sama."

He gave her a reprieve from his stern focus turning his head to stare into the distance, "Kurosaki is young. Youth is often a time impetuousness… I would ask that you do not become too familiar with him. He is not like Ukitake-san, nor any of your other tutors… As it is he is only contracted for two more months. And you must stay focused. You haven't time for frivolity, Rukia."

Without thought Rukia had dropped her eyes to the ground, too much conflict in their depths to safely meet her brother's stare. "I know that, Nii-sama." She murmured.

He watched her for a time and then turned once more, "Ah."

Rukia lagged behind for several moments, her heartbeat pulsing in her ears as she realized the reason behind her brother's warnings.

He was right. Ichigo was much like Renji in many ways… And yet the two were miles apart in her mind. Still, she couldn't deny that her sensei was starting to fill that void that had been left when her friend had gone into exile. The realization brushed up her spine, tickling like a feather.

The wind whipped up suddenly, blowing her black tresses into her face as she slowly turned toward the palace. She knew every room of the palace and even at this distance could tell which window corresponded to each. Her eyes settled on the East wing's library.

_Ichigo…_

* * *

AN: The next two chapters are being tossed out for ya…. Wanted it all outta my head.

Thanks- hope you've enjoyed it!


	19. Ch 18 Frankly, My Dear

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

* * *

Hearts A-Stray

Chapter 18: Frankly My Dear…

* * *

Having said his peace concerning the orange-haired young man, Byakuya felt rather strongly about continuing in this trend of settling affairs. His fiancé had walked away from him yet again.

That simply would not do.

"Wait here, Rukia. I need to speak with Princess Inara a moment- insure she can find her way back to the meeting room." He looked down at his sister.

She smiled up at him, nodding, "Of course." He lingered a moment, wondering at the odd light in her eyes.

The prince decided he would inquire about this on his return, gave a nod and began to follow the trail the princess had taken.

* * *

It didn't take long for him to catch up with her and by that time it seemed she had split with her canine friend. He did not like the idea of the dog running around unchecked on the grounds, but it was more important to say his peace with his bride-to-be.

He reached for her arm almost without thought; they had just come to the steps back up to the terrace off the kitchens.

With a gasp she turned and immediately yanked her arm from his grasp, green eyes livid.

There was no sign that he felt contrite about startling her and her eyes narrowed at this.

Inara turned her head away, steadying her breathing, "Chigo's gone. But as I said he'll not harm anything."

"Do you know your way back to the conference room?" He asked, ignoring her statement.

"I believe so." She replied quickly, still avoiding his gaze. It was apparent that she had just caught her breath, but now with him standing so close she seemed to be inhaling more deeply again.

He scanned her slowly, knowing she could feel him do so. _At it again- it's becoming an incorrigible habit- trying to unnerve her…_

He noticed a thin trickle of blood running along the back of her left hand. Slowly he reached out and his hand circled her wrist before she could move away. She made a sound but his grip was firm. She simply stilled, her eyes burning a hole in the stone steps- her route of escape so temptingly close.

"You've brushed by the roses, I see. They've become a bit unruly, quite overgrown. The gardener has been lax." He said without emotion as he studied her hand.

Her voice was low, her eyes on the ground as she responded, "Roses are meant to grow wild…That's beside the point… You keep _**touching**_ me without my say."

There was no denying this. The last two weeks had brought out an unknown side of him; impatient and forward.

When heading from meetings he had more than once, placed his hand at the small of her back as though to guide her. At other occasions he simply stood much too close while the Elders greeted her two tutors. Once or twice he had brushed by her, purposely trailing his fingers over her hand or her arm. One time he had even grabbed at a lock of her hair as she bowed before him; her guardians busy chatting with Unohana and paying the two no mind. It was a spiteful sort of game with him… one he himself did not quite understand, but had no intention of stopping.

Byakuya's lips twitched. He knew exactly what she was talking about, but feigned ignorance, "Are you saying I've been inappropriate? I don't recall being so careless." His thumb brushed her pulse point lazily.

Now she snatched her hand away from his grasp as she looked up. "You? Careless? Of course not! You keep doing it when no one is watching!" She accused, hiding her wrist behind her back.

This wasn't the first time that he had actually provoked her into showing her temper- her trembling wallflower persona gone in her frustration with him.

He held her gaze.

One Mississippi.

Two Mississippi.

Three…

_Ah. There it is._

Uncertainty made its appearance and she looked away again.

After a wavering inhale of breath, she tried for a brave front, speaking slowly, "Look, I've this feeling that…you're not so keen on this arrangement either… So if you just don't touch me and- keep a respectable distance- I imagine we should be fine."

He could not forestall the smirk this time. Nor could he keep himself from stepping toward her. He leaned down closer to her and murmured, "Our wedding day is a little over two weeks away. What about then? Will I be _**allowed**_ to kiss you once the vows have been spoken?"

"That depends- do you like to be _**bitten**_?" She threatened in immediate response to the snide tone in his voice, her eyes on his face again.

"That depends on how hard." He responded without a hitch, his voice back to its normal emotionless quality. He said this with such a straight face Inara felt the chill all the way to the core of her.

Her mouth fell open, her green-eyes paling in astonishment.

The prince lifted one brow at her, almost suggestively and it was her cue to flee.

She turned on her heel, gripped the rail hard and hurried up the patio steps. She slid slightly on the first landing, but kept going. At the top, her foot caught on the lip of the last step and she fell to her knees on the white stone, her hands bracing her so that she didn't drop all the way to her stomach.

Lucky for her this was the side of the mansion where the ground dipped lower, so there were several stairs up to the first floor patio. From the prince's angle at the bottom of the stairs he could not see her as she struggled to regain her breath, her shoulders heaving beneath her cardigan. She listened as he turned away, gave up pursuit to return to his sister.

Suddenly Inara tore at the buttons of the sweater and pulled it from her arms, throwing it down with pure frustration.

She was ashamed of the person she turned into with just the barest feeling of his eyes gliding over her. It was beyond her reasoning as to why he seemed to purposely provoke her to this point. Granted, her reactions to men who tried to flirt with her were never well received; with him it seemed to push her to the edge with just a glance.

Was it merely that Prince Kuchiki was god-like in feature and proportion?

But Inara had had many chance encounters, been in the presence of actors and models all with golden looks and similarly gilded tongues. A pretty face was admirable, praise-worthy maybe, but did not cause her to falter.

Was it the fact that he was a man with power?

Again this could not be the reason behind her ineptitude in his presence. She had travelled extensively, met diplomats and dignitaries, other royalty and politicians (Nanao and Shunsui had rather impressive address books). Power did not frighten her.

She sat back on her calves, wincing at the tingle of pain in her shins. With a breath she found her calm. Still she bit her lip, frowning deeply.

What the hell was it that scared the piss out of her when it came to Byakuya Kuchiki?

Honestly, she hadn't a clue.

But regardless, she was tired of feeling like a fly trapped in his web.

Soon nothing would be her own. Even before the wedding she was to move into the palace- her home not so far away across Karakura, but still no longer in reach in a sense. She was being uprooted. She felt so ungodly displaced sometimes, she thought of it much like an out-of-body experience, watching herself smile and bow to the important people, sit demurely as they negotiated her future… And then there was the prince…

Her nails bit into her palms. He was the reason for all of this. She was bitterly reminded on a daily basis that the prince needed a proper wife to wed, bed, and crown… The coronation was scheduled for a month and a half after the wedding, which in itself was so hauntingly close it didn't seem real.

Inara rose to her feet. Her head was swimming, her face warm. Impulse was in sudden control. And it was never a good thing. She recalled a broken arm and a broken heart due to allowing impulse to be her guide in the past.

She barely felt the steps as she jogged down them.

* * *

"Your highness- a word!"

Both Rukia and Byakuya paused in their companionable stroll and turned.

The Ajman princess' face was flushed, she looked out of breath, and her cardigan had disappeared. She looked rather disheveled. Not to mention that there was a nasty bruise forming on her right shin where before there had been none.

Rukia opened her mouth, but glanced at her brother and thought better of her first response.

She bowed instead, "Please excuse me then." She cast one more glance between the two who were holding each other's gaze in what seemed a rather poignant showdown, and then turned.

"Princess Rukia?" Inara forestalled her.

Rukia stopped and blinked curiously over her shoulder at the woman.

Inara's angry and determined gaze switched to the young woman and softened into a smile, "Forgive me. I rushed off without a proper good-bye. Well- I really didn't offer a proper 'hello', but in any case… I'm pleased to have met you."

Violet eyes widened in surprise before a blush colored her cheeks under the warm gaze.

"Ah. I feel the same." Rukia offered a quick smile. With that she turned and headed back to her post, the smile still in place.

Chigo watched her from the trees for a time. He gave one glance to the couple now alone and turned tail to melt into the trees.

Byakuya noticed the change in the princess' face almost immediately. She was staring at him… And she had reached over three Mississippi's… Impressive.

She lifted her chin to further her courage. Being helpless did not suit her. Being angry did not suit her either, but she would rather be a bit of a bitch then a timid whiner.

"I can't offer you much at this stage… But again- if you will kindly- _**not**_ touch me without my permission- I will do my best to look on you as a friend- so that we can avoid any media- feeding frenzy regarding how I can't stand you." She said this rather quickly, but she had not looked away this time.

Her words had taken him aback. There was no visible reaction to her statement, but Byakuya was feeling a myriad of emotions as he held her gaze. Surprise was the first, indignation was a close second, and finally there was something like grudging respect. He _**had**_ been playing with her a bit. And though she may be frightened of a marriage to a stranger and an intimate relationship, she was here and now deciding not to be a pushover.

Such a frank statement wasn't easily ignored.

He gave a solemn nod in understanding. "That will do. It's best if we simply look at this as precisely what it is… An arrangement. A contract between parties. There is no need to tie any emotion to it." He finally said, unmovable as stone, his eyes hard.

He watched as her eyes lost a bit of their fire, a mixture of relief and regret mirrored for a moment as she looked at him.

"I can be civil, if you can… This is much like a television drama isn't it? We just play our parts." Even her voice was softer as she nodded.

"Ah." He said, still unsure exactly how he should feel about this development.

The princess looked down, fiddling with her fingers suddenly as though her former timidity had resurfaced. But when she looked up she was smiling, and it wasn't forced.

He blinked.

"Right then. Now I can stop looking at you like the demon that's come from hell to corrupt me and disrupt my life… That's good. Progress!" She gave a chuckle, flashing her teeth in a grin a moment.

His head was spinning… Could this woman not simply pick a face to show to the world? Which one was the real woman he would be marrying?

But before he could even lob this question at her she turned on her heel, with a satisfied sigh.

"I'll head back now… Break a leg!" She called as she walked away.

Byakuya stood stock still. He couldn't tell if she was being clever- working off her metaphor about their coming nuptials being like a performance or if she were… perhaps hoping he might really hurt himself.

He closed his eyes wearily. For a while it seemed he had the upper hand. Now… he was admittedly worried.

And intrigued.

But mostly worried.

* * *

AN: Wild card is the best way to describe Inara. I think B. needs to be kept on his toes. I like when he's pushed into uncertainty- forced to show emotion from time to time and I think he needs someone to be that catalyst. I also think it's very easy for B. to take advantage of someone that can't easily confront him.

Next chapter: The heat is on! And Rukia and Ichigo find themselves outside the palace grounds and en route to… where exactly?

Thanks for straying- I mean _**staying**_ w/ me!


	20. Ch 19 Last Day of Summer Madness

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

* * *

Hearts A-Stray

Ch. 19: Last Day of Summer Madness

* * *

"Fuck! It's hot." He hissed in complaint, leaning out the window.

With a weary sigh, Rukia raised her sweating forehead from her arms, "Ichigo, stop saying that word every five seconds."

"Sorry," He grumbled, the sweltering warmth the only reason for such a quick apology. He wiped his slick forehead with the back of his hand, "But _**fuck**_! What's with this heat? Isn't there air-conditioning in this damn place?"

"Of course there is…But Nii-sama doesn't mind the heat, so…" She had never seen her brother sweat.

"So he lets everyone else suffer… Cheapskate." He muttered plucking the soaked tank top away from his equally dripping chest. He had already stripped himself of the short-sleeved white button-up, but it offered little relief from one of the last hot days of the season.

Summer seemed to have come back with a vengeance, smacked Autumn in the face, and trampled all over it with the fierce rays of sunlight and oppressive humidity.

Rukia huffed at this, but was much too uncomfortable herself to make a fuss about her teacher's lack of respect when speaking of her brother. Unlike her tutor however she could not so easily discard clothing. How she wished she could shed her clinging clothes, but being both a princess and a royal guard was often to defer to duty over comfort. She had unbuttoned the stiff collar of her own royal blue uniform shirt, but any more than that would simply not do.

She unfolded from her slumped posture and stood up from her chair, unable to keep from being still.

Sitting on the corner of her desk, fanning herself with a hand was doing little good. She was trying desperately not to complain- but Ichigo was right- it was _**fucking**_ hot!

Out of the corner of his eye Ichigo watched as a lazy bead of glistening sweat meandered down her neck to her collarbone to disappear between her breasts, still (sadly) well hidden by her shirt. He could barely swallow the lump in his throat- it was a growl waiting to burst forth.

Quickly he stood to his full height, staring intently out the window, "Alright- this is jacked! We're leaving!"

"Huh?" Rukia pushed back her sweaty bang to blink at him, frowning at the demand in his voice.

"Look this is… not an environment conducive to learning," He insisted, turning toward his desk to snatch the shirt draped on his chair. He was trying desperately not to look at her again as he shoved his arms one at a time into his sleeves.

_Simmer down you damn mutt!_ He inwardly snapped at his other half who was drooling at the idea of licking the dewy trails of… _I said- 'knock it off'! Quit imagining things you pervert!_ The heat in his face suddenly had nothing to do with the actual _**heat**_ and everything to do with the mental image his compatriot was projecting.

Ichigo grabbed his bag and strode for the door, glad his back was now to the bewildered girl as a mortified look of embarrassment flashed onto his face. _Shit. This is really becoming a problem._

"Quit sitting there idiot!" He snarled at her over his shoulder when he realized she had not moved, "We're getting the hell outta here!"

The girl practically jumped off her desk to face his back, "Ugh- wh-where are we going?" Her fists clenched at her sides, agitated at the falter in her voice. Ichigo had become increasing sharp-toned of late. While their normal banter hadn't subsided, Ichigo was not so easy-going as before.

Whenever violence was eminent on the horizon (after he had thoroughly provoked her) he quickly stepped away and made a gruff demand that she get back to work. And she… She helplessly obeyed. She wasn't quite sure why, but she was unable to argue when his voice grew into that no-nonsense snarl. Before her initial reaction had been incredulous- but now… his voice brushed along her skin and stole into her very being freezing the comeback on her tongue.

No one but her brother had ever had that sort of sway over her. And with Ichigo…it was different.

The orange-maned tutor stopped just beyond the door of the classroom to take a deep breath. It was still ungodly hot in the corridor, but it seemed easier to breathe without the scent of her enticing musk caressing his keen nose. Sweating, the princess' fragrance was even more potent and he feared it would wrap around him until it squeezed so tight he turned canine without thought.

He shook his head of all the anxious thoughts rising to the surface as she stepped up behind him.

"Ichigo," She said, a degree of her normal stubbornness in her voice, "I don't think Nii-sama-,"

His snort cut her short as he started forward again, "Would you relax? If he asks tell him it's a field trip."

Her brows drew inward as she lingered in the doorway, watching her teacher stride down the hall with his long legs, confidence in his easy swagger. The merciless sunlight falling through the large windows arching high fell graciously on him. She had noticed that he seemed to drink up the light wherever he was- seemed to catch even the smallest hint of sun and reflect it like a beam.

It was just an observation, but it seemed to her that sometimes he looked like Apollo incarnate.

"Let's go, Chibi!" He called over his shoulder with a smirk that shattered her momentary fond thoughts.

"Bastard!" She spat, hurrying after him, "Where are we going, damnit!"

* * *

Ichigo's light-colored brows twitched in agitation. The princess had insisted on stopping by her room before they had technically snuck off the palace grounds. Now she was in what she termed "civilian clothes"; a pair of ridiculously short-shorts (to his mind, to anyone else's- fashionable and appropriate) of a dark red color and a billowy peasant shirt in white with sheer short sleeves and patterned with poppies. A pair of demure wedge sandals completed her look, exposing her dainty feet slightly.

It was cute. It was perfect for the weather… It was pissing him off.

When she had stepped out of her room he had felt his heart drop to his feet. Leaning back against the wall opposite her room, his arms crossed over his chest as he muttered about catering to her girly nonsense, he had looked up as the door opened and immediately frozen. Never having seen her out of some form of uniform the transformation was a bit startling. The hard edge that always seemed to accompany her in her Elite garb seemed nonexistent as she had peered at him from across the hall as she pulled her white door shut behind her.

Her face now seemed all soft angles and creamy skin, her dark hair framing it so perfectly it could almost be called angelic. Even with her lips pulling down into a frown, his eyes lingered on them as he had unconsciously straightened and stepped away from the wall.

It was bad enough to be standing outside her room, but to now be gaping at her like a school boy…

He replaced the look of awe with a scowl and scoffed, "You made me wait for _**that**_?"

She had blinked, wide-eyed before dropping her gaze to stare down at herself. When she looked up at him again her gaze had darkened and before he knew it he was hopping around in the hallway, clutching his shin.

"Frickin' jerk." She had muttered as she walked away.

"God-damnit- you little-," Ichigo had hissed between his teeth, rubbing at his throbbing flesh and bone. But he had swallowed the rest of his words. _Actually, I probably deserved that…_

Now it was really hard to maintain his level of agitation when she was glancing around with undeniable curiosity and excitement shifting in the plastic seat.

The breeze had better reached them when they strolled down the avenue toward the downtown. When they had gotten far enough away from the palace, Ichigo had herded Rukia onto a bus.

While the royal residence was set in a quiet almost rural edge of town, it was still not far from the main hub. A little less than a mile away and the two had reached a bus stop at a busy intersection.

"You've never been out like this." He smirked after a moment more of observation.

"No," She replied without hesitation, "I have not." She looked over her shoulder out the window, staring beyond her reflection in the glass.

He frowned, rubbing at his smooth chin, "Oh. Damn… I was… being sarcastic."

She shot him a glance out of the corner of her eye, "Well I was being honest."

"Wow… you're really sheltered." He shook his head with a little chuckle. He might have seemed amused, but the truth was he was really rather disturbed by the thought. What kind of life had she really been living?

"Not really. There's no reason for me to be out like this. I have a duty and that's to the prince- in whatever palace and place we happen to reside." Again she spoke without hesitation, her eyes still soaking in the outside as they travelled.

She bit her lower lip slightly as she recalled she had left without permission. _This is probably a rather foolish thing to be doing without notifying anyone… But… Nii-sama would never have agreed to let me come._ She tried hard not to think about the consequences should this escapade come to light. The slim cellphone crammed in her pocket poked at her as she shifted slightly.

The text she had hastily sent to Rangiku with her "emergency cellphone" should insure her a bit of security against discovery.

She blushed a little as she remembered the text in response.

Ran: _Have fun, Hime! And remember, they frown upon doing "naughty" things in public, so if at all possible find an alley or a back room._

Rukia wasn't quite sure what "naughty" entailed, but she preferred not to let her imagination wander too far. She bit her lip harder and concentrated outdoors again.

Ichigo's eyebrows drew further inward, his scowl deepening, he glanced at her and then settled his gaze on the floor as he folded his arms. He looked thoroughly displeased. "I don't get it. What the hell is your role exactly- I mean are you a princess or what?"

Rukia blinked, her eyes suddenly no longer peering out at the passing scenery and instead gazing at her own face reflected. Her entire stomach seemed to squirm at the question. She herself had dwelled on the question more than once, but her thoughts only became circular in pattern. After a moment she took a breath to answer, but the bus made an abrupt stop with a squeaking of brakes. She rocked to the side in her seat and might have fallen on to the seat next to her had Ichigo's hand not appeared on her shoulder.

She looked over at him, but he was not looking at her and had quickly withdrawn his hand when she was steady.

For a moment she watched him and then finally murmured, "Thank you."

He only bobbed his head, "Mmm."

The princess sighed and turned her head to watch as a group of young men, chatting and joking stepped on. As they passed her, heading toward the back of the bus, they grew somewhat quiet. Ichigo tensed and looked up to see that, as he had feared, they were giving Rukia the eye.

Rukia was rather oblivious as she had gone back to staring out the window- but this time kneeling on the seat her hands wrapped around the back of the seats.

The young tutor's eyes widened as he realized that each of the foursome's eyes were travelling all the way up the girl's body, only to scan back down and linger on one of two tantalizing places.

His teeth gritted Ichigo shot them a threatening sneer even as he grabbed for the girl's arm, "Sit down, would ya?" He yanked her around and down hard into her seat, ignoring her yelp of surprise.

As a flash of pain shot into her backside from the contact of the none-to-comfortable seat she pulled her arm away to glower at him, "Have you no manners? Couldn't you have just asked me nicely?"

He rolled his eyes and incidentally found his eyes training on the fellas that had now seated themselves and fallen back into genial conversation. They couldn't have been much older than Rukia, possibly the same age. All were in street clothes, jeans or shorts, t-shirts or tank tops, all either pierced or tattooed (despite the fact that flaunting tattoos would make anyone suspicious of their possible associations). For the time being it seemed as though they would not be unnecessarily gawking at the midget by his side, so Ichigo eased a bit, his tense muscles loosening.

Rukia, however was pouting at his side, her arms crossed over her chest in an unforgiving pose. Ichigo sighed. He gave a mental shrug and leaned his head back against the window, tilting it back to stare at the ceiling a moment before closing his eyes.

They spent the rest of the ride in silence. The spikey sort of energy, stemming from the girl's irritation disappeared at some point and he glanced at her to see that she had curled her hands around the seat she sat on, her expression one of eagerness once again as she leaned forward.

A smile tickled the tutor's lips.

_So she can act her age after all. _Casting one more glance in the direction of the young men he almost unconsciously slid his arm down to rest on the back of the seats.

When they announced the stop Ichigo had in mind he got to his feet, "This is us."

Rukia stood as well, ready to follow him when she felt a hand on her arm. She startled and turned to look into a pair of hazel eyes. A young man smiled at her from beneath his shaggy blonde hair.

"You dropped this, sweetheart." He said, offering a scrap of paper between two fingers.

Unused to being so informally addressed in public, having never been in a situation even similar the girl only looked down at the paper and then back up at the attractive young man.

She blushed, "Oh- I…" Admittedly she was flustered, his hand was still on her arm and his smile was warm, friendly. As it was she had never encountered boys of her age; all her comrades were older than her and completely conscious of it.

Her mind in a bit of a blur she took the paper though she could not recall having brought any such thing with her, "Thank you." She returned the smile finally and watched as the boy's eyes widened.

The boy drew back, a light flush to his cheeks having been dazzled by the intense shade of color of the beautiful girl's eyes.

Rukia started to bow, when a hand scrunched in the back of her shirt and she was tugged backward down the aisle and subsequently the stairs, only to stumble onto the sidewalk. If not for the hand tangled in her clothing she might have fallen.

She whipped around, her gaze snapping with the same sort of irritation as her tutor's as they made eye contact.

"Ichigo! That was rude! And embarrassing! Dragging me like that- what's wrong with you?" She scolded twisting out of his grip to fully face him.

"Are you an idiot? That was the oldest trick in the book!" He insisted, brown eyes sparking with barely contained fury.

Brows drawn inward, Rukia shook her head, unconsciously crumpling the paper in her fist, "What the hell are you talking about?"

He glared, speaking between his teeth, "You really are an idiot."

Without warning he grabbed her wrist and ripped the piece of paper from her hands. With jerky movements he unfolded it and flipped it to face her, "It's a phone number, Stupid! He was making a move!"

"What?" She gasped, blinking at the paper not 2 inches from her eyes. Finally her eyes adjusted and she could clearly see a line of numbers beneath a scrawled name: Taru. Again color bloomed in her cheeks, but she quickly forced calm and shifted her gaze back to her tutor's face. With a haughty expression she deadpanned, "So?"

Ichigo could feel his brow twitching instantly in response. All he could hear was a low growling in his head. His other self was baring his teeth, thoroughly ticked. To keep himself from doing what his feral half wanted to do which involved fangs and claws and burying bodies in the woods, he took a step back and crushed the paper in his fist. With a deep scowl he threw the paper at her carelessly.

"Do whatever you want with it! But I didn't bring you out here so you could sow your wild oats, _**Princess**_." He sneered her title as he turned his back and started to walk away.

Rukia watched him both bewildered and incensed by his behavior, fingering her forehead where the paper had made contact. Her eyes narrowed, her fists clenching at her sides. She squeezed her eyes shut suddenly and shouted, "What the hell is that supposed to mean you stupid strawberry?!"

Needless to say, she was given some rather odd looks from the crowd gathering on the sidewalk at the bus stop.

* * *

AN: Yay! So we'll continue this in the next chapter, yeah?

Thanks!


	21. Ch 20 Lost in Thought

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

AN: This a long chapter- a continuation of Ichigo and Rukia's day out. And my apologies- this update is long overdue! And forgive me for my replies to reviews- trying to catch up is hard!

Thanks everyone who's still w/ me!

Koinzell: Thanks for reviewing chapter by chapter- that always makes me happy! I'm always a little slow in the pace department when it comes to a story- though sometimes I tend to just throw things at the reader w/out seemingly thinking. My apologies if anything is choppy! The relationship development at least between Ichigo and Rukia though is gonna start to come to the forefront and evolve a bit more quickly because they are already so connected (though Rukia does not realize this just yet) so I hope you enjoy it!

Cisusi: Your reviews are always quite encouraging- thank you! I like B. to be a bit edgy- a lil closer to Senbonzakura in attitude in some respects. It is good fun- and despite his agreement in the second to last chapter he's still not gonna make it easy on the fiancé. Dog Ichigo will sneak back in a chapter or so- be on the lookout for doggy fluff!

Nievedrop: As always your support is so very appreciated! B.s attitude toward Inara actually stems from his anxiety you'll find more so than being a total playboy. Still- he's so naturally sexy- he just doesn't even know it! Sorry- had a moment. I mentioned this to Koinzell- but Ichiruki will integrate itself into every chapter from now on as the story is starting to come full circle as far as character interaction is concerned. Thanks again!

Newrun: Here is the conclusion to the fieldtrip! Well- it will actually linger into the following chapter as well- but I hope you like it! Thanks for reviewing!

MugetsuIchigo: Don't worry- we can't lose them-they're pretty central to the plot! Thanks for checking in!

Booknerd1990: Thank you! Hope to keep ya happy!Well I guess now we know the whole deal w/ the hollow and Ichigo's blood. But still… I'm super anxious for some Ichigo/Rukia interaction!

Akum: Hi! Left ya hanging and I apologize! Enjoy this one, okay?

Guest: Here we are! Thanks for reviewing!

AN: Rukia gets a little angsty as she reminisces and Ichigo naturally can't help but react- often times getting rather lost in his own emotions and near-revelations.

* * *

Hearts A-Stray

Ch. 20: Lost in Thought

* * *

It was really good to get out of the palace after the last few days of chaos surrounding the Ajmani Princess' arrival. The media was in an uproar about everything that had to do with the recently announced royal couple, especially because the princess had caused a bit of a scandal when she had first arrived at the palace for her official stay.

But right now, the palace and all its bustle of activity of late was the furthest thing from Rukia's mind. The buildings rose high above her head, dazzling digital advertisements flashed from billboards, the shop windows were wide- the displays colorful and artistic. Rukia had headed into the crowd, stomping angrily after the orange-haired buffoon she called "sensei". But soon enough she found herself in the thick of things. A tiny girl simply being pushed along by the sea of people- and so dazed by everything she might as well have been a tourist.

And in a sense the princess was a tourist; having never experienced Tokyo in this way. They had taken the bus to the very edge of Karakura until they had made it to the point where the big city spilled over, the downtown only a few blocks from where the bus had dropped them off.

Yes- a few blocks. Rukia had been trying to catch up to the obnoxiously long-legged man for quite some time.

But in his irritation Ichigo had quickly outpaced the girl without even realizing it. He also hadn't realized he was making a rather feral growling sound until he paused and looked up to see people eyeing him with clear apprehension as they gave him a wide breadth.

He reddened and coughed noisily into his hand as though he had simply been trying to clear his throat. Still, no one seemed to buy it; the other pedestrians continued to skirt him warily or giggle behind their hands.

_Damnit! I seem like some kind of escaped psych ward patient! And it's all that oblivious little midget's fault! Letting that guy get so close and then falling for that bullshit… What an idiot! I mean who… who… Ugh…_

Ichigo stopped grinding his teeth suddenly, blinking as the distinct feeling that he was forgetting something breezed up his spine.

Mr. Owl: How many seconds does it take for the male brain to clear from a fog of jealousy?

Let's find out:

One

Two

Three

_**Four **_

_**Five**_

_**SIX**_…

**We're pushing ten here…**

"Ah shit!" His hand struck his forehead and he turned on his heel to dive into the crowd.

* * *

Meanwhile the princess was completely unconscious of the fact that her chaperone was now barreling through the mass of bodies to find her as she was somewhat "lost".

Hands pressed to the glass of the storefront window, Rukia's eyes glittered with awe. Her heart was so full of excitement and wonder she could feel it pressing against her ribs- not so much a painful sensation as a…_**fluffy**_ one. For displayed in this quaint little shop, under a pink and white striped awning was a drool-worthy (to Rukia anyway) array of Chappy the Rabbit merchandise.

It really wasn't her fault- her obsession with the simply drawn cartoon rabbit. The image of Chappy was tied to rather endearing memories after all and she could not help but associate happiness and warmth with the figure. If blame were to be rightfully placed, it would fall on her elder brother's shoulders. On a whim he had brought home a plushy for her after one of his royal tours when she was four.

Rukia could still see the rare smile that had twitched on her brother's lips when she had held out her hands eagerly for the stuffed toy. She didn't even hear the relieved curse pass her tutor's lips as he spotted her and stopped a few steps away to catch his breath.

Ichigo straightened from his bent posture, inhaling deeply as he continued, "…that whole block and-,"

He paused seeing that she was completely ignorant of his presence. His brows darted inward and he glanced for the first time into the shop window.

He blinked several times as his eyes bounced from one bunny related object to another in slight confusion. He glanced her way a couple times, bewildered, intrigued, and a little frightened by her preoccupation.

Scratching the side of his head, one side of his mouth curled in derision he muttered, "What the hell? Have you been standing here staring at this girly crap the whole time?"

Snapped out of her daze by the hint of mockery in his voice Rukia's gaze shot to the man at her right and the narrow-eyed look she gave him shot shivers down his spine- not to mention scared the sneer off his face.

"Chappy is not crap." She enunciated each word through her teeth.

But for some reason this threatening little gaze only managed to excite the part of the man that enjoyed the princess' hot glares.

The shivers coursing throughout him were starting to become rather pleasant as he held her fiery purple gaze. He could barely swallow the saliva gathering like rain in his mouth. There was something very appealing about Rukia's defensive snarling- nevermind that it was over a stupid rabbit.

This time Ichigo's cough was not feigned as he was choking on his own spit- the dog's mouth overflowing. Quickly he wiped at his own jaw to make sure none of his saliva was actually trickling out of the corners of his mouth. But as it was, Rukia had turned away to longingly stare into the window again.

_Shit. That was close._ Ichigo swallowed hard once more and then scowled fully. _Bastard- this is getting outta hand! You're gonna expose us! _In his mind's eye he could see the creature simply rolling its golden eyes only to part its jaws in a cheeky grin.

Ichigo took a moment to close his eyes, easing his frustration with himself. When he opened them he was frowning, but perfectly focused once more.

"Come on, there's somewhere we need to go." He said.

Rukia sighed, her eyes dimming slightly. She had no money of her own anyway. Royalty did not have spending money they had trust funds. This had been a spur of the moment trip anyway.

As it was, she hadn't physically bought anything since she was a child and Ukitake-Sensei had taken her to a flower shop. She had used money from her Chappy piggy bank to buy a simply wrapped bouquet as Ukitake watched from the door with both sorrow and pride in his eyes. That was the day she had laid forget-me-nots at the doors to Hisana's mausoleum. She remembered the heated argument that had occurred back at the palace between her brother and her teacher; she had not seen Ukitake-Sensei for nearly a month after that.

"Rukia." Ichigo's tone was uncommonly soft. He could see her eyes reflected in the shop window, hurt dancing as her sudden emotion darkened her eyes to a color like sapphires.

The princess raised her head, her momentary hurt disappearing as she stiffened and turned to him, "Yes Sensei, let's proceed."

For a moment the young man hesitated; it was hard to ease his own emotions at that mere glimpse of some hidden sorrow within her. Animals were always quite astute about the feelings that humans portrayed- could feel the aura shift around them. The canine was pacing worriedly- wanted to howl and drag her away so that he might curl up at her feet or nuzzle into her arms. Because of these fluttery sentiments- the man's impulses were going into overdrive.

Without warning the tutor reached out and took the princess' hand. He had already been meeting her gaze- her eyes that had blanketed any memories and stared at him steadily without emotion.

She gasped at the contact, her eyes widening, but he simply continued to hold her in thrall- his eyes an intense brown that shimmered to gold at the edges.

Her lips parted. For a moment she saw someone else. For a second she was staring into the eyes of…

He turned and yanked on her arm- pulling her into a walk with a gruff explanation, "Hurry up. And don't let go- can't have you wandering off every time you see something _**cute**_."

But even as she made a sound of protest and was about to retort he stopped and she found her right hand on his back- keeping her from colliding with him.

There was no sound in Ichigo's ears. He had gone completely deaf as sensation shot up his hand and tingled throughout his body. His heartbeat he could only feel- not hear-a simply steady rhythm- stronger than it had ever been. But the most unnerving part of these moments in which the world had fallen away- was that the restless beast that had been a part of him since he was a child- was utterly content. In fact- he couldn't find hide nor hair of the forever pacing mutt that would randomly intrude on his thoughts as it looked out at the world from behind his eyes.

Ichigo wasn't sure whether to be relieved or alarmed. What did it mean- the fact that such a simple touch could utterly tame him?

But she was speaking and the crowd was surging.

"…pull me around than at least don't go so fast I can't keep up! And don't stop in the middle of the walkway you moron!" Rukia was berating him, glad that she was facing his back so that her obvious glowing sort of blush was not visible to him.

A few more moments passed and they stood in awkward, yet somehow easy silence, both flooded with thoughts that didn't quite make sense just yet.

Ichigo snorted suddenly and glanced over his shoulder at her with a smirk, "Just don't go getting distracted by stupid shit and we'll be fine."

Instantly Rukia's face grew stormy and she dug her little nails into his hand as she scoffed, "I'd hardly get distracted by _**stupid **_things. The stupidest thing I've ever seen after all is that ridiculous hair of yours and I've gotten over _**that**_."

In response Ichigo stiffened ready to turn and grab her by the collar, a rather natural reaction, but instead he found a smile threatening. It was a relief not to see that expression of loss on her face. And he was even more grateful that the Kuchiki mask had been put away as well.

He loosened his grip on her hand and she retracted her claws as she heard him chuckle, "Nice one, Shorty. Let's get goin', huh?"

Rukia bit her lower lip to forestall her smile and after a moment agreed, "Ah."

As they headed forward, the princess unconsciously clung to her tutor's shirt, her other hand secure and oddly comfortable in his.

Feeling the girl at his back, it was the first time Ichigo did not mind being in a crowd. His other half, who would normally be half berserk due to all the sights, smells, and sensation, was completely serene.

For just a moment he had to close his eyes, enjoy the peace, whilst trying desperately not to jump to any conclusions. Eventually, the only thing that kept him from diving into self-discovery was to mentally sing the song that had plagued him for a full summer in his early teens, namely- 'Who Let the Dogs Out.'

* * *

The museum was refreshingly cool, the moment the doors were opened and the air rushed out to meet them, Ichigo and Rukia breathed a simultaneous sigh of relief. It was also rather quiet and un-crowded as they made their way past security and into the lobby.

Ichigo had paused for a few seconds once inside, drawing Rukia to a halt beside him; he had forgotten about security. He had not really worried about their bus ride, the princess had never been in the media's eye that he knew of and thus the public were not likely to easily recognize her. Security in Tokyo was a different matter. Most security was trained to recognize its government officials as well as anyone who might merit a degree of more formal recognition- celebrities and the like.

But Rukia had boldly headed forward, unconcerned as she slipped from his grasp in his moment of hesitation.

Soon enough they were past the security checkpoint and Ichigo was crumpling up the tour guide the host had given him as Rukia gazed around the lobby with big eyes.

She frowned at the sound of the shiny pamphlet crinkling and turned to him, "Why are you doing that?"

Her companion rolled his eyes, turning his back on her to shoot the wadded guide into the trash a foot away, "Don't need it. Know this place like the back of my hand."

It was Rukia's turn to roll her eyes. Such a male response- he might as well have been any of her comrades on the guard.

She folded her arms over her chest in an unconvinced posture as she cocked her head at him, "Oh? Then lead the way, Kurosaki-Sensei."

Ichigo's nose wrinkled and he shot her an agitated glance as he said, "Don't call me that here."

Rukia's eye lids fell low over her eyes in a look of chagrin as she sighed, "Is there a reason you brought me here?"

Without another glance at her Ichigo headed toward the right wing and she took a few long strides to fall into step with him. He shrugged, casually slipping his hands into his pockets, "Well for one: they keep this place at like sixty all year round." This earned him a look of disgusted surprise. But he ignored it and continued, "And- this is a great place to let ideas flow. As part of your Composition studies I want you to be able to write with a kind of journalist's view on what you see."

"You want me to write a paper on this whole museum?" She frowned.

"Nah. Just pick one thing- or maybe even a specific exhibit. There's a lot to take in." He had stopped and gestured to the map on the wall, each section of the museum represented by a different color.

"Ah," Rukia turned to glance over the map. Finally her eyes settled on one spot and she pointed a finger to it, "Can we go there?"

For a moment, Ichigo looked as though he might smile, but he looked away from her and gave a shrug, "Sure."

* * *

The gallery was rather standard. A series of connected rooms, large and open, stretching across either marble or wood floors depending on the theme of the artwork. There were pedestals or square wooden bases scattered for sculptures as well as benches for the art critic whose feet grew weary contemplating the mood and meaning of the pieces.

It was the perfect day to have visited such a place as it were. There were very few people strolling in the gallery; often times they did not come across anyone- only their footsteps ringing in the open expanses.

The princess wandered quietly, almost solemnly, her lapis eyes taking in everything with a discerning yet curious gaze.

Ichigo, who as mentioned, frequented this museum often, simply allowed her space, observing her surreptitiously as they moved from room to room idly. It was frustratingly hard not to let his eyes linger on her, especially when she stopped to seemingly muse on one work or another. His hand was still tingling and oddly enough his beastly side had not gone into overdrive since she had tossed that infuriated gaze at him on the busy sidewalk.

As much as he shook his hand- as though it had just fallen asleep, he could not dispel the prickling of sensation that reached all the way to his bones.

_What the hell? It doesn't mean anything- I just had to get her through the crowd! I didn't have a choice if I didn't want her to get lost- or hell snatched…_ He rolled his eyes, shoving his hands in his pockets as he scowled at the girl's back.

As though feeling his eyes she looked over her shoulder, "Ichigo, I'm moving to the next room."

He flinched the slightest bit, startled by her sudden words, but nodded, "Ah."

He bit the inside of his lip, the burst of minor pain helping force his mind to a kind of snowy white blankness. He could not afford to come to any conclusions- not now- possibly not ever. The truth was burning on the edge of his mind, but he was refusing it with all of his will- preferring ignorance. After a breath that managed to even crack a few tense vertebrae he followed after his charge.

The final room of the art relegated portion of the museum had recently changed. It was now called, "A History of Tokyo's Royalty"- likely due to all the newly refreshed interest in the ruling family.

Rukia's interest level, however did not seem to change. She after all knew all there was to know about her royal ancestors. Aware of each dynasty in sequence as hammered into her by Hitsugaya- Sensei, she observed everything with a kind of detachment. Still, in her mind her voice droned like a tour guide as she passed suits of armor, paintings, encased jewelry, weapons, and royal regalia.

When his careful gaze on her revealed that she did not seem the least bit over-enthused about this room that housed relics of her ancestry Ichigo grew bored. Scratching at the back of his head, he yawned as he looked at his own reflection in a glass case enclosing a ceremonial robe from the Edo period. He snorted at his own look of chagrin and turned to tell his student that they should head to another quarter when he realized the girl who had been pacing with disinterest stood frozen.

Concern nipped at his mind as he saw her hands flexing repetitiously into fists at her sides.

"Rukia?" He approached her with a frown.

But he paused, two steps from her as his eyes connected with the painting hanging on the wall in front of her.

Done in watercolors by a rather expert and detailed hand was a portrait of the most recent generation of royals. A young Byakuya stood behind a smiling young woman seated on a chair with a child in her lap. There was no mistaking the big pools of expressive color that gazed out innocently from the little girl's face.

Ichigo's heart tripped over itself in his chest.

Even as a child, she'd been beautiful.

He swallowed hard and tore into the inside of his lip once more to keep himself from toppling into the thoughts he'd abandoned.

Forcing his eyes from the heart-shaped face with its lily-white complexion and pouting pink lips took an effort, but he managed, only to find that the other girl, who could only be the Princess Hisana, was a near mirror image.

Still- it only took a moment for Ichigo to pinpoint the differences in feature between the two, which left him feeling rather proud of himself. But that momentary smugness vanished when Rukia began to speak.

In a voice unhindered by emotion, the girl stared forward, "All of the portraits were removed after Hisana-nee's death. Nii-sama never said anything, but I knew he could not stand the reminders of her. The queen, my mother, tried to be very cheerful after the king- my father- passed, but after Hisana-nee, she couldn't keep up appearances. Nii-sama made every household decision from then on- including the removal of the family portraits and pictures. The queen barely left her rooms..."

She faltered a moment, nearly let her anxiety shine through. She took a breath, "Nii-sama was always mindful of duty- but he was never quite so strict. But the king's condition began to prevent him from carrying out all of his duties and Nii-sama had to take his place. And of course when he died- my brother had no choice but to accept his role fully. Steadily, as my sister and then my mother followed my father to the grave- Nii-sama became the man you see now."

The princess stared at the grey eyes, both familiar and foreign in their warmth conveyed through the painter's vision. She'd been five when her sister and then her mother had passed away. She had watched all emotion fade from his gaze as each death and responsibility affected his heart and demeanor. It seemed the grey of his eyes grew harder as life became black and white and emotion took a backseat to politics and etiquette. It hurt to see his grief become coldness, and yet- her view of him had not really changed. Nii-sama was Nii-sama. She would remember the person he had been- store it in her memory so that it would never die. One day- she told herself- the man she had known would resurface again.

Despite the lack of emotion in her voice, Ichigo could sense the girl's true feelings. For the second time that day he was aware that at some point what she thought and felt had become important to him. Somewhere between the arguments and physical altercations, and even the awkward moments when he had become flustered by his own hormones (as well as those of his doggy consciousness)- he had started to see her as someone who mattered as more than a student.

_Stupid kid… You shouldn't act so brave… I can still see your pain- no matter how you mask it. Stupid midget. I'm glad I see through you, but at the same time… I hurt too…Damn._

He replaced the soft gaze he was affording her with a smirk then. He gave a snort, "Looks like he had a stick up his ass even then."

Moments later his shout of pain resounded through the gallery. Following this an alarm sounded alerting security

As Rukia stormed away, her back to the man who was clinging to a sensored glass case, as warning red lights flashed overhead, she let a smile touch her lips.

_Even if he was trying to cheer me up- he should know better than to insult my Nii-sama._

* * *

AN: Next Chapter: Ichigo and Rukia observe the first press conference held for the engaged royal couple, before Rangiku sends Rukia a 911. Trying to avoid getting caught only manages to push Ichigo over the proverbial edge.

Thanks!


	22. Ch 21 Led Far Astray

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

AN: Hope you are all doing well!

MugetsuIchigo: Haha- that's fortunate huh? Quite nostalgic. Thanks!

Akum: I'm offering you a full smiley face- kay? Though god knows how that will come out when posting… :)

NieveDrop: Thanks very much- I'm always hoping some emotion will come across in the angsty moments. Especially because Ichigo and Rukia need to be able to see one another's weaknesses to truly move past just their playful word sparring! And all hail Rangiku!

Ilovebks: Thank you! And wow- I'm so glad you approve of Inara (and other OCs in general are)- she's not everyone's cup of tea- and that's fine. But I'm glad you cut me some slack. I imagine the Kurosakis are going to have to _**meddle**_ at some point…Hope you enjoy what's in store!

To My Guest: This is primarily Ichiruki, baby! Enjoy and thanks for reviewing!

Rukia and Ichigo are in a bind- and the gods know tension always makes people act irrationally! Be still my beating heart! A familiar face at the end!

* * *

Hearts A-Stray

Ch. 21: Led Far Astray

Just as the crafty little princess was chuckling to herself as security rushed past she saw a figure out of the corner of her eye, slinking along the wall only a few paces behind her.

She ignored them, keeping her stride, but when a hand fisted in the back of her shirt and tugged at her she squeaked.

With a startled look she stared up into the irate features of her sensei, his face shadowed by a hood.

_Where did he get that hoodie?_

Livid brown eyes shown demon yellow suddenly and she found herself forgetting to breathe as the young tutor drew her close pushing his face towards her. It wasn't the first time he'd been so close- not even the first time he'd glared at her with deadly intent- but for some reason her whole body was very aware of him. Heat prickled all over her face and her limbs seemed to shudder the slightest bit.

"Do you have any idea, how stupid that was?" He threatened.

She opened her mouth, but he simply gave her one last furious glance before grabbing her shoulder and spinning her around.

She wasn't sure how it happened, but she found herself tucked against his side, his arm around her shoulders as he hustled her down the hall. He was grumbling to himself as he set a swift pace past the murmuring people who were all musing about the alarm as more security rushed the east wing.

All Rukia could fathom however was the fact that her sensei was hugging her to his side and she was simply stumbling along with him without protest.

When the outside air hit her face, as warm as it was, it was refreshing somehow as she realized how hot her whole body had become in Ichigo's firm hold. He had released her after they had ducked out a back exit, narrowly escaping the museum's lockdown.

Rukia was still unsure how they had managed to bypass the flurry of activity caused by the alarm that had security rounding up patrons and closing off the museums wings. It would seem she had caused a bit of a fiasco.

She bit her lip as she glanced back toward the museum as a few squad cars zoomed in that direction, sirens blaring.

Ichigo had not said a word to her for several blocks now, but it was obvious he was still angry.

Several times she opened her mouth to defend herself or offer a grudging apology, but her mind felt sluggish.

She couldn't remember the last time someone had held her close like that. Faintly she recalled Renji clasping her shoulder and drawing her close-but it had only been for a moment. And though she was loathe to admit it- it was not the same. The feeling that swept her when she thought of the way Ichigo had held her as though they were something more than student and teacher…

"…nuts!…_**Now**_, what do you have to say for yourself, Kuchiki Rukia?" Her bright-haired tutor, hands on his hips was towering over her.

With a start she realized they had stopped on the outskirts of a public park and Ichigo had been haranguing her for the past minute or so.

Despite herself she blushed, glancing at the passers-by as they gave her pitying looks.

"Umm… whoops?" She offered after another pause. Still flustered she was uncertain why she had made such a pathetic response instead of steadily defending herself. But it was hard enough to look up at him, with the sun in his hair and his brown eyes- even angry- enchanting in their beauty.

_Why all of a sudden… But it's not really sudden is it? Since the first moment he forewent any formality with me- grabbed at me without hesitation- I've been so… __**lost**__._

A light-headed feeling crept up on her as clarity dawned on her. Had she truly lost sight of her purpose- the goals she had been striving for up until that point- because of his introduction? True- he had broken up her routine a bit and forced her to unleash a side of her that few were aware of, but did that mean she was really being blinded?

His laughter was a startling, but pleasant intrusion and she looked up to see that he was shaking his head, one hand over his eyes.

"You're troublesome just in the classroom! What made me think I could actually take you out somewhere?" He snorted.

Her blush was back full force, her fists clenched at her sides, "You-you- shut up! I am more than capable of being _**out**_! I-,"

His hand slid from his face slowly, revealing the eyes that had her heart skipping a beat, and a krewked smile, "Admit it- you like being a pain in my ass."

Again all she could feel was that tug at her heart when his eyes were on her. There was fondness in his expression- whether he realized this or not- she couldn't say, but she felt her chest constricting and her cheeks so hot they might burst. Truth was springing to her lips- her mouth perhaps faster than her mind, "I- I- the truth, Ichigo- is-,"

She was visibly shaken when her phone vibrated in her pocket before she could blurt out any impulsive confessions.

"Rangiku-san?" Rukia answered, turning her back to her "distraction". It was easier to calm her heartbeat when she wasn't looking at the orange-haired man.

"Ah! Hime! Hope I'm interrupting _**some-thing**_!" Rangiku sing-songed the last word from the other end of the line.

Rukia frowned. _She hopes she __**is**__ interrupting something? What…_

Suddenly there was a pout in the secretary's tone, "I am rather upset at the timing, but it seems that Kira's running around with his panties in a twist looking for you!"

The princess' frown deepened in confusion, but Rangiku was still speaking. Babbling really.

"I told him you were with Kurosaki-Sensei and that you two probably just wandered away for a break, but he seemed pretty frantic…But my hubby's back from his trip- came in and was dressed in his _**cute**_ little formal suit- you know the one with emblem of the Elite on the breast?- and I just couldn't _**help**_ but smother him with my love-,"

_I'm sure by "love" she means her chest._ Rukia rolled her eyes- once again missing the boat.

"And then the _**Prince**_ called me and was all 'I demand to know where Rukia is'." Rangiku mimicked a deep stoic voice.

She soon sounded discouraged once again, "And just when I was in the middle of-,"

Rukia's gasp cut off whatever inappropriate reveal Rangiku was about to make.

When the princess did not offer a word, Rangiku frowned, "Oh- I probably should have mentioned this earlier, Hime, but isn't that press conference today?"

"Shit!" Rukia's left fist clenched as she squeezed her eyes shut in frustration. _Of all the days! I've never been so forgetful! How could I let something like that slip my mind?_

Suddenly she saw orange out of the corner of her eye- Ichigo stooping to tie his shoe- and her eyes narrowed into a look of chagrin. _Oh- right._

She shook herself and urgently spoke into the phone, "Rangiku-san- it's at the college isn't it? I'll head over there now- try to stall!"

"Right!" Rangiku agreed eagerly then cried, "Wait, Hime! You're out of uniform aren't you?"

"Oh!" The princess gasped again, "Yes!"

Rangiku couldn't help but snicker, causing her friend to blush and blurt, "Not like that!"

"Well in _**any**_ case- find my husband- he always carries an extra uniform! It may be a bit big on you but it's better than nothing! I'll phone him."

"Ugh- Ran-,"

She could practically hear the woman roll her eyes, "Don't wor-ry! My hubby may be a stick-in-the-mud sometimes, but he won't out you if I explain it to him! Just hurry up now, huh?"

With a fond smile Rukia nodded, "Thanks."

She slipped the phone back into her pocket and turned to the man behind her, "Quick- where's Karakura University?"

"Huh? It's…" Ichigo frowned, pausing to get his bearings.

"Nevermind! Just take me there!" The princess' hand dug into his shirt and he stared down at it.

There seemed to be a great deal more contact between the two than usual and he was still unsure whether it was a positive thing.

He slid his sights to the side, avoiding her anxious gaze as he replied, "Ah." She sighed in relief.

He seemed to have no qualms as he grabbed for her hand, "This way."

"Okay." She smiled with a nod, unaware of how that simple expression of gratitude on her face reached out to the deepest parts of him.

He grunted in response and once again they were walking hand-in-hand.

* * *

The journey to Karakura University, only about five blocks from them, was spent in silence. A contented and natural silence that ironically spoke volumes about how far they'd come the last few weeks.

Ichigo paused, taking a deep breath as he stared across the immaculate lawn to the main building of the college. His brow furrowed slightly as he watched as college students strode past in groups, laughing and chatting, speculating about the press conference.

He felt his arm pinched and looked down to see Rukia giving him a frustrated look, "Didn't I tell you I'm late? The prince is waiting!"

His eyes widened, and he abruptly dropped her hand. _All these people and here I am holding her hand like some lolicon! Like there aren't enough bullshit rumors about me being a playboy teacher with a habit of picking up my students!_

But Rukia looked startled by the loss of contact and he immediately regretted it. Something flashed in her eyes and he opened his mouth to offer some platitude, but she simply turned away.

"My brother will not be pleased if he realizes I left the palace grounds without purpose…" She said, her back to him. _Especially if he realizes I left with you._ It wasn't that she didn't understand Ichigo's sudden need to put distance between them; she was not ignorant of the taboo. Yet it had been the first time in a long time anyone had shown her such consideration- by simply holding her hand. Without Ichigo's hand- she had instantly felt bereft.

Still she was trying to be practical- it wasn't only her tutor's reputation on the line.

Watching her tense shoulders, Ichigo's hand flinched toward her, but he controlled himself. All he could offer was the smallest shred of closeness. That was how it should have been from the beginning. On more than one occasion he had seen the girl's vulnerabilities. He should have been offering his support in subtle ways from the start. But now he couldn't help but think that he had honestly let things get too far.

_She's a princess and my student. I should be there for her- but-not at the cost of her reputation. I can't let my feelings overwhelm me._

He surprised her when he stepped up behind her, "Right. So let's come up with a cover story on the way."

She nodded, hoping the action would shake the look of hurt from her eyes, "Ah."

He brushed her slightly as he moved past her. She stared at his back for a time. The distance between them grew as she hesitated.

Rukia looked around at the crowds of college students; she felt young and inexperienced in comparison.

That afternoon with Ichigo had been the first time nothing truly defined her- not her age, not her title, not her sheltered existence, or past tragedies.

Reality sat in her chest like a stone.

"Shit!" Like a beam of blinding light Ichigo appeared in front of her again- shaking her from all her dismal thoughts.

He was glancing around clearly agitated and his hand was on her shoulder, "I think I just saw your buddy Shuhei. The Elite are combing the crowds. I can't just let you wander on your own-this school is a fucking maze. Fuck!"

"But- if we're seen together-," Rukia protested.

"Ah. Our session should have been done hours ago and I'm supposed to be working on an article right now- I don't have an excuse to be fuckin' around with you-," He scratched vigorously at the back of his neck. When he realized how that sounded he darted a glance at her, but she was scanning the crowd with apprehension.

He took a breath, "Let's just get goin' like I said-we can figure it out on the way."

* * *

It was quite possibly what one might term "madness". The campus was overflowing, students, press, and the curious public all congregating toward the Fine Arts Auditorium. Despite its considerable size, the auditorium could not accommodate everyone and there were onlookers pressing in to every nook and crevice, some relegated to simply stand in the hall beyond the open doors.

Lucky for Kurosaki-Sensei , he knew all the passages around the school that were only used by faculty and the occasional clever student.

He smirked, a cocky swagger to his step as he lead the way down one of these unknown hallways toward the backstage of the theatre.

But as he rounded the corner a familiar face came into view and he had to back pedal, grabbing his student before she might try to push past him.

The passage was narrow, the brick walls to either side allowing little light.

And as Ichigo pressed his charge back into the wall, pinning her with his body, he was grateful for the shadows that surely shrouded his face. Still, the shadows could not mask his suddenly irratic breathing or the fact that his limbs were so tense they were trembling slightly. Surely she could feel the slight vibration against her.

The mysterious hoodie had made a reappearance on his head and she was beginning to wonder if he was conjuring it like some kind of sorcerer, but that thought was here and gone when she felt him shift against her.

His forearms were resting on the wall above her head, his torso was pressed against her chest, and he was bowed over her slightly.

To breathe seemed an afterthought as she met his eyes. His glowing auburn eyes gazed at her hungrily- a look she had never seen before.

All day. All day he had been so close to her and only once had his counterpart made an appearance. He thought it would be smooth sailing from that point on. He had not counted on his canine instincts taking charge again.

Yet once again, he was impossibly aware of how good she smelled. How delicious her warm scent was when it was so close.

"S-sensei?" Rukia questioned.

She was trying hard not to be unnerved, but that was difficult when the expression on his face was so foreign. The look of pure want and need was unfamiliar to her- lust was not something she had ever come face to face with. Even when Renji had confessed to her it had been rather innocent- a confession from a man who loved her but could not yet see her as a woman.

She noticed he was breathing through his teeth, baring them slightly. She stared at his canines- they were a little more pronounced, pointed like those of a predator. How had she never noticed before?

Walking hand-in-hand with her, feeling her anger as well as her sorrow- it had all culminated in this heart-thumping moment in which he couldn't find a source of restraint.

"Princess." He murmured and his voice was a seductive growl, a purr of pure masculinity that reached for the depths of her.

Her lips parted and suddenly his fingers were there feeling the silken skin. Ichigo's eyes burned as he gazed down at the supple mouth he wanted so desperately to feel against his own.

He was losing himself. He could feel it in the quiver of his belly, the feel of his canines in his mouth and the sensation of his nails growing from stubs to razors.

Just now- he wasn't a man who turned into a dog- he was the big bad wolf himself.

With what was left of his restraint he leaned his head against the wall over her and hissed, "Push me away. Push me away, Princess or I'll…"

The deeper tone to his voice both thrilled and scared her as she tipped her head all the way back to stare at him. But his eyes were closed and he was still breathing desperately through his teeth. She wasn't sure whether to run or surrender- to submit to the exciting sort of fear or her longing for what she didn't understand.

A voice she knew floated into her ears and her eyes darted to the side, where from her angle she could see frosty-white spikes of hair.

But his hand was suddenly on her face, against her cheek, rough, calloused yet gentle at the same time.

"Rukia," Her name came out of his mouth in a low snarl, "Push. Me. Away." Moon golden eyes- harvest yellow peeked open at her and this time she obeyed pressing her hands against his chest.

She closed her eyes as she pushed, calling, "Hitsugaya-Taichou!"

She did not expect it to be so easy. But her hands were suddenly touching air and there was no warm body against hers. A sob rose to her throat, but she stifled it with a hand as she looked around her. The secret hall was empty but for her.

_Ichigo… What was that?!_

But she had no time to lament, her captain had sent the guard he was speaking to on ahead and was approaching as she slipped out around the corner just enough to meet him.

The passage opened up to a corner of the backstage where there were stacks of sound and lighting equipment- a dimly-lit place that most overlooked unless they needed something from the odds and ends.

"Taichou." She bowed to the young captain of the Elite. They were hidden behind two large speakers stacked one on top the other.

"Kuchiki," Hitsugaya greeted, his brow furrowed the slightest bit as he watched her. Her face was rosy and her chest rising and falling in a swift rhythm. He cleared his throat and offered her the bundle in his hands, "Matsumoto said you needed this."

A brief smile touched Rukia's lips despite herself. She had always found it cute that the captain referred to his wife the same way he had before their marriage when she was just another of his subordinates. She quickly cleared her expression as she straightened, "Yes. Thank you."

She accepted the clothes from his hands, but noticed that he was staring over her head.

"I'm only going to ask one thing, Kuchiki…" The young man sighed as he folded his arms over his chest, "Was that Kurosaki I saw with you just a moment ago?"

Indigo eyes widened as she met her captain's stern aquamarine gaze. Her bottom lip in the grip of her teeth she looked down, clutching the clothing to her chest, "Yes, captain."

Hitsugaya's eyes narrowed for a moment, but he looked to the side as he muttered, "Your brother would have puppies." His wife's slang was starting to rub off on him… But then he only half listened when she spoke.

She couldn't suppress the giggle that flew past her lips, "Kittens."

"Eh?" Turquois eyes focused on her again, a pale brow arched.

Rukia cleared her throat and her amused smile, "The expression is 'would have kittens', Hitsugaya- Taichou."

He rolled his eyes as he turned on his heel, insisting "He wouldn't be _**pleased**_, Kuchiki."

"I know." She replied softly.

He sighed, but did not comment further. Who was he to lecture on forbidden relationships after all?

* * *

AN: Needless to say- things got out of hand this chapter! Maybe next I'll get all my points across w/out going overboard on chapter length. In any case- hope you enjoyed it.

Thank you!

Next Chapter: Byakuya continues to agitate his fiancé - we finally figure out why she called Nan in a panic on her arrival to the palace. Also Nan and Shun X possible sex dungeon- _**what**_?! In the end Inara pulls a fast one.


End file.
